


Семейные ценности

by DFox



Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Shakespeare RPF | Elizabethan & Jacobean Theater RPF, Will (TV 2017)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 57,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox
Summary: Возвращение в Стратфорд после бегства из Лондона и почти двухмесячной отсидки в Арденском лесу выдалось для героев нелегким. Уилл страдает от контузии, полученной в столкновении с разбойниками, и тяжелейшего морального кризиса; Кит обнаруживает пределы своему терпению и гордыне; Дик Бербедж заглядывает в внутрь себя и пугается того, что видит; Джон Шекспир самодурствует и укрощает зарвавшихся лондонцев и своего блудного сына; Эдмунд, как все подростки во все времена, мечтает сбежать из дома; Энн не без причин сомневается в мужниной верности; Фальк Грэвилл скучает и шпионит, а Роберт Саутвелл наносит неуместный и чрезвычайно опасный для Шекспиров родственный визит — и все это в пределах нескольких дней в конце апреля 1592 года.
Relationships: Christopher Marlowe/William Shakespeare
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: fandom_History_P_2020_ББ_квест





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Для сериала — сильно постканон и AU, для исторической канвы — альтернативная развилка истории в мелочах. Конечно, ничего этого на самом деле не было. Марло никогда не бывал в Стратфорде, Грэвилл не мог общаться с Шекспирами, а Джон Шекспир не возглавлял местное католическое подполье. Или?..
> 
> текст написан в соавторстве с [Lille Prinsen](https://www.diary.ru/member/?2525065)

Западный ветер, повей ты вновь  
И маленький дождь пролей.  
Ах, если б со мною была любовь,  
А я - в постели своей!  
С. Я. Маршак,   
Из позабытых песен

Глава 1

Все, что случилось с того мига, как Дик обнаружил себя сидящим на груди у мертвого разбойника, казалось сном.

Очень хотелось проснуться, все равно где: в хижине, в лесу на голой земле, но, конечно, лучше — у себя дома, там, на кровати одному или в обнимку с Китти. Китти и Лондон, правда, тоже казались сном — из тех счастливых и несбыточных, что от них просыпаешься с чувством потери.

Так снилась ему леди Френсис — часто снилась, еще до Китти. Так стал сниться ему «Театр» в лесу, в последние дни, когда все стало казаться особенно беспросветным.

Приняв из рук служаночки — Мэри, так ее, кажется, звали, — кружку доброго, пенного, свежайшего эля, Дик немного воспрянул духом. Может, и правда, все не так страшно? Может, колесо и его несчастливой судьбы, наконец, пошло в гору? В конце концов, разве это не чудо, что они выжили, и теперь, в конце этого чертовски длинного дня, сидят не возле костерка в полуразрушенной хижине, а в приличном доме, куда уже и не надеялись попасть?

Все было сказано, кровь — смыта, а постель, пахнущая свежей соломой и чистейшими простынями, — постелена. Дик почувствовал, что у него слипаются глаза. Ничего даже не екнуло в душе, когда ложился рядом с Китом, одетым в такую же смешную длинную ночную сорочку, которые принесла им все та же юная Мэри. Только подумалось вяло: ну, надо же, самые потаенные желания имеют свойство сбываться, но совсем не так и не тогда, когда того хочешь. 

А теперь он будет спать как мертвый, а завтра попросит Энн или миссис Шекспир, чтобы отвели ему отдельную лежанку. 

С этой мыслью Дик заснул, думая, что не сдвинется ни на дюйм со своего края постели — так велика была усталость. И потому, когда его пихнули в бок и наглый, тягучий голос Марло процедил со своей обычной насмешкой:

— Если ты сейчас же не слезешь с меня, Дик Бербедж, я буду вынужден предпринять ужасающие меры, — Дик встрепенулся и обнаружил, что Марло лежит совсем рядом с ним.

Сорочка у того сползла с плеча, обнажая белую кожу и яркую свежую царапину на ней — след одной из вчерашних драк. Глаза же сверкали в лунном свете совершенно по-кошачьи.

Сердце у Дика забилось еще сильнее, и к ужасу и стыду своему он почувствовал, как в паху становится тяжело и горячо.

Он сел, прижимая к груди одеяло, — и потянул его с Кита. Сорочка разошлась на груди сильнее, Дик поймал себя на мысли, что никогда, никогда до Кита он даже подумать не мог, что мужчина может тоже выглядеть… соблазнительным.

— Отодвинься от меня, Кит, пожалуйста, — попросил он, и будто со стороны услышал свой голос: жалкий и растерянный.

***   
Энн перестала нашептывать — будто умолк ветер, шелестящий в едва тронутых весной ветвях. Между несколькими словами, произнесенными Диком — быстро, так быстро, что язык заплетался, — раздался всхрап отца Уилла.

Кит хотел сесть — но не сел. Хотел отнять свое одеяло назад, чувствуя, как кожа покрывается зябкими мурашками — даже там, особенно там, где она соприкасалась с сорочкой.

Но не сделал и этого.

— Я пытался отодвигаться так долго, как только мог, — возразил он, все так же лежа на спине, и глядя на Дика снизу вверх. В свете луны, серебряно пролившемся в окно, едва были заметны очертания его фигуры, но и этого было вполне достаточно, чтобы учуять волнами исходящий от него жаркий ужас — и еще более жаркое желание. — Но ты попросту не оставил мне шанса. Да еще и рассказал много интересного о нашей общей знакомой леди Френсис, а я не уверен, что так уж хочу слушать о том, как ты мечтаешь засадить ей.

Дик молчал — испуг сковал его, ненадолго лишив не только дара речи, но и дыхания.

Кит все-таки приподнялся, убирая с лица рассыпающиеся волосы — но только для того, чтобы стянуть непривычную, неудобную сорочку через голову.

— За мной — стена, Дик. Так что, будь добр, отлипни от меня, наконец. Я не твоя прекрасная дама, у меня нет плодородных бедер и шелковой груди, и я хочу спать, что неудивительно с учетом наших сегодняшних эскапад.

Он улегся снова — на спину, забросив руку за голову и чуть разведя бедра под отвоеванным краем одеяла. Луна светила ярче, с любопытством сунув круглую рожу прямиком в окно. Ощущение жесткости матраса, тронувшее обнаженное тело, неожиданно подарило тепло — и немного самодовольства.

***  
Кровь обожгла щеки — больно, жгуче, будто Кит не говорил с ним, а надавал пощечин.

Выходит, Дик разговаривал во сне? И о ком? Боже мой, за что ему это, почему он не мог вспомнить о разбойниках, например, или о Китти, и даже, прости Господи, о Топклиффе? Почему он говорил о леди Френсис, да еще и… щупал Кита, выходит? Хорошо, что не попытался сотворить ничего другого. Зато, по крайней мере, теперь понятно, почему Кит спросонья показался ему таким желанным. Вовсе не в нем было дело? Или все-таки и в нем тоже?

Теперь Дик ясно видел, что Кит почти вжимается в стену, а он, Дик, нависает над ним. Он шарахнулся в сторону — и потянул одеяло за собой.

Кит дернул одеяло — и Дик выпустил свой край, чувствуя, как краска заливает лицо еще больше. Хорош друг по постели, ничего не скажешь! Ему было так стыдно, что хотелось провалиться сквозь землю — прямо здесь, на этой на удивление уютной лежанке, исчезнуть подальше и больше никогда не показываться на глаза Киту.

Но тому, казалось, все было ни по чем. Он вдруг сел и стянул с себя сорочку. Дик залепетал:

— Что ты… Зачем ты это?..

Разум, загнанный в угол, заметался в поисках объяснений, и Дик не нашел ничего лучше, чем резко развернуться и улечься на бок. Он закрыл глаза, хотя о сне не было и речи. Прямо в лицо светила луна, будто факелом освещая все ненужные, недостойные мысли. Дик попытался лечь на живот — тоже не вышло.

Он снова, в третий раз, развернулся, — лицом к Киту и зажмурился, будто боясь ослепнуть, увидев у самого носа белое, казавшееся в молочном свете луны еще белее, плечо и длинную светлую прядь, лежащую на нем.

Дик попытался уткнуться носом в тюфяк — в ноздрях защекотало. Чихнув от всей души, Дик раздраженно перевернулся на спину.

Теперь они лежали с Китом плечом к плечу, и обнаженная кожа его постельного приятеля жгла, как клеймо.

***   
Дик попытался протестовать — но Кит сделал вид, что не слышит его. Деваться было некуда — встать и уйти, чтобы лечь в другом месте, было так же невозможно, как отвести огромное войско в латах сквозь топи и болота. Любой шаг по деревянным половицам второго этажа вызывал скрип, в ночи кажущийся оглушительным, будто крик чайки. Люди были, казалось, всюду, за каждой стеной, за каждым углом. Дыхание, храп, звуки переворачивающихся во сне тел — Киту казалось, что его заперли в заколоченном ящике вместе с населением всего Лондона.

Он задыхался от этого, от близости Дика, дышащего, живого, теплого, животно-теплого — рядом. Дик вертелся, будто ему в задницу впивались иглы. Дик чихал, сучил ногами, дергал на себя одеяло.

Кит закрыл глаза, медленно выдыхая, и попытался выдернуть из общего сплетения звуков Уилла. Когда у него ничего не получилось, он стал воскрешать под сомкнутыми веками образ его лица — и раны на лбу. Рядом тут же возникла Энн, торопливо, сбивчиво говорящая о какой-то женщине.

В груди стало тянуть, как от злости.

На язык навернулось не одно имя — целый венок имен, дурацкие сонеты, посвященные колокольным лондонским юбкам, тайные дела, что должны бы попахивать католическими мессами, а отдают — сладкими духами с тенью ладана и розы.

— Дик, твою мать, — сказал Кит, чтобы отогнать марь, которую только и смог предложить подступивший сон. — Тебе что, надо подрочить, чтобы ты улегся смирно и не дергался, будто сквозь тебя протянули вертел?

***  
— Как… Что ты мне предлагаешь?..

Дик сел на постели, откидывая враз ставшее душным одеяло. Жаркая волна, плеснувшая с головы до ног, заставляла алеть уши щеки — так, что на глаза навернулись слезы, и это было еще ничего. Хуже было то, что бесстыдное и злое предложение Кита отозвалось в паху. Дику стало томно и душно, а пальцы мелко затряслись.

— Не думаешь же ты, что я пойду… на… на это? — Он осознавал, что говорит, наверное, слишком громко — как всегда, когда бывал взволнован или задет чем-то сверх меры, но ничего не смог с собой поделать. — Ничего мне не нужно!.. Я просто… просто луна в глаза светит и еще ты тут…

Дик посмотрел на Кита — тот лежал неподвижно, только голову повернув к нему и, казалось, улыбался. От этой улыбки Дик вдруг почувствовал, что на глаза наворачиваются слезы.

Стало обидно: за издевательства Кита над ним, за то, что, несмотря на все насмешки, Дик все равно испытывал то, что не должен был бы испытывать никогда! Ни к кому — из тех, кто одного с ним пола. И, несмотря на это… Дик мысль не додумал, зажал, как кот мечущуюся в его лапах мышь, отвернулся. А потом и вовсе вскочил, путаясь в сорочке, слепо нашаривая одежду:

— Как хочешь, а я пойду… Ты спи… Тут душно…- он бормотал что-то и все никак не мог найти проклятущие штаны.

***  
Продолжая наблюдать за Диком, Кит невольно улыбнулся: сам себе, темному потолку, ртутной луне, обвиненной во всех злоключениях несчастного плотникова сына. Дик шарил вокруг себя, отыскивая одежду, но почему-то натыкаясь на вынужденного соседа по постели. Казалось — он и вправду собрался сбежать.

Что же, это было не так уж странно.

Кит вздохнул — поиски штанов затягивались. Из головы не шел недосказанный сон — или же действительность, им прикинувшаяся так удачно. Наверняка Энн наслушалась, как судачат извечные кумушки — неистребимая порода вроде крыс, водящаяся в любом городе, городке, городишке, а уж на берегах больших рек и переправах — тем паче. Могла ли сильно постаревшая байка о леди Френсис и ее очередном кудрявом актеришке дойти до Стратфорда, сильно постарев и покрывшись сединой скуки?

Или…

— Прекрати, — приказал Кит так жестко, будто от исхода этого глупого ночного разговора зависело, наступит ли завтра утро, и крепко взял Дика за локоть. — Нечего бегать зайцем посреди ночи, мы и без того наделали шуму в этом доме. Или тебе понравилось служить живой мишенью, и ты хочешь получить порцию свинца в задницу, когда старый Джон спросонья подумает, что в его сад забрались воры или разбойники-недобитки?

Дик отмалчивался, громко дыша.

А Кит только сильнее сжал пальцы.

— То, что я сказал, было сказано шутки ради. Никто не собирается покушаться на твои чресла, Дик Бербедж, но на своей половине постели я волен делать все, что захочу — если даже мне захочется спать.

***   
Кит стиснул его локоть — как клещами, и Дик замер на месте пойманным в силки животным.

Сколько таких они переловили в бытность свою в лесу, — подумалось вяло, и мысль тут же угасла, уступив место сожалению. Дик никогда бы не подумал, что добравшись, наконец, до вожделенной постели, до тепла, до человеческого нормального жилья, станет жалеть о продуваемой насквозь хижине. А сейчас — пожалел.

Ему с утра казалось, что все, что с ними происходило в последнее время, — это от того, что больше нечем заняться и никого вокруг не было, кроме них троих. Но вот он — переполненный впечатлениями, в городе, где наверняка полным-полно красивых женщин, а он… Он…

Дик боялся озвучить мысль, которая настойчиво стучалась в виски.

Пальцы Кита прожигали кожу — неужто и вправду такие теплые? Эта мысль показалась Дику смешной. А вот то, что сказал Кит — вовсе нет.

Внутри зазудело, задрожало, перед глазами потемнело, почти как тогда, в возке, перед прыжком на разбойника. Дик рванул локоть, забывшись, забывая, что они не одни, придавил плечи Кита к постели, вглядываясь в его лицо — и почти ничего не видя. В ушах стучало, а злость, досада, обида и похоть плескались в нем, как варево в котле, угрожая вот-вот сорвать крышку.

Кит улыбался — и чтобы стереть эту улыбку, Дик его поцеловал. Грубо, неловко, стукаясь зубами о зубы, настойчиво толкая язык между чужих зубов.

***   
В одно мгновение круглый глаз луны мигнул и ослеп, и Кит тоже ослеп, оказавшись прижатым к постели, притиснутым чужим весом, чужой тенью — и чужим теплом. Дик оказался тяжелым, много тяжелее, чем можно было представить или предположить. Кит задохнулся, и, пытаясь сделать глоток воздуха, наткнулся на губы Дика и на его смешное, детское отчаянье.

Если об этом говорили — то женщина, чье имя спутали с именем Уилла в один узел и змеиный клубок, должна была оказаться известной публике. Даже вдали от Лондона, даже в глуши. Ведь кого могла интриговать интрижка актера и драмодела Уилла Шекспира из Уорикшира с какой-нибудь горожанкой, дочерью антрепренера… шлюхой?

Или несколькими?

Кит сделался рекой, алой рекой бурлящей крови — шелковой, горячей, алой до темноты. В его висках застучали отголоски несказанных слов — тех слов, которые он сам проглотил, не желая больше выпускать на свет.

— Ты решил притвориться, будто я — твоя распрекрасная леди Френсис? — прошептал Кит, задохнувшись во второй раз. Он крепко взял Дика за шею, ответив на поцелуй коротким укусом и не позволив отпрянуть. — Или будто распрекрасная леди Френсис — это я? Прикоснись ко мне и убедись — у меня нет ни роскошных сисек, ни…

Перехватив руку Дика, он прижал ее к своему животу, толкнул ниже.

***  
Было очень тихо — казалось, все домашние в доме на Хенли-Стрит замерли, ожидая чего-то в своих постелях. Так бывает перед грозой — перед тем, как где-то ударит в землю молния и начнется ливень.

Кит не стал его целовать, а укусил за губу, и Дик дернулся от боли, а потом ведомый все той же пороховой смесью злости и похоти снова накрыл рот Кита поцелуем.

Он целовал его снова и снова, а Кит говорил, продирался сквозь его поцелуи, как сквозь колючий кустарник. Дик больше не слушал, увлеченный новыми ощущениями. Такого он еще не испытывал, хотя ему и приходилось целоваться с другими мужчинами, хотя он целовался уже с Китом. Но сейчас внутри вздымался штормовой вал, вот-вот готовый поглотить разум — и больше Дик не мог ему противиться.

Все пережитое за это безумно длинный день, все пережитое раньше — у Топклиффа, у леди Френсис, в хижине и после нее, — все взывало к действию.

Рука, ведомая чужой рукой, легла на пах — и тут же, сразу, Дик почувствовал отклик.

Осмелев, он сплюнул на ладонь, двинув вдоль восстающего ствола — раз, другой.

Было непривычно, странно. Что-то мешало. Кит продолжал подначивать, и тогда Дик взмолился, не выпуская из ладони тяжелеющего и теплеющего с каждым движением ствола:

— Замолчи, просто помолчи сейчас, Кит, ради всего святого.

***   
От тишины, бунтующей крови и нежеланных мыслей звенело в ушах. Темнота то становилась абсолютной, сгущаясь так, что мешала дышать, то простреливалась вспышками света — под зажмуренными веками.

Дик лопотал что-то на ухо, о чем-то просил, но Кит его не слышал и не хотел слушать — главным было то, что происходило, то, на что Дик решился вдруг с почти героическим отчаяньем.

Испуг торопил его. Тишина подгоняла сильнее.

Простынь под лопатками сбилась, под одеялом сделалось невыносимо душно.

Кит открыл глаза, увидев лишь движущиеся тени, и сам стал одной из них. Раздвинув бедра, он дернулся вверх, чтобы оказаться ближе — ему нравилось пугать Дика ответным пылом, нравилось не думать о том, что с такой навязчивостью пыталось проникнуть в разум.

Было жестковато и не совсем верно, удовольствие бродило окрест, не решаясь явиться на свет. Дик ласкал неумело, сбиваясь, пытаясь воспроизвести на чужом теле ту же музыку, под которую имел обыкновение плясать сам.

И Кит снова взял его за запястье, направляя, сдерживая, поторапливая. Второй же рукой, обхватив за шею, зарылся во влажные еще после мытья короткие волосы.

Поцеловал так, как Дику бы хотелось, так, как он снил и мечтал много, много ночей накануне этой.

***   
Его потряхивало — от бродившего в крови жара, выходящего наружу ознобом между лопатками и тряскими пальцами. Дик злился на себя — он делал все, как привык, но все было необычно, словно в первый раз. До боли, вспыхнувшей под плотно сжатыми веками ярко и бело, он прикусил губу, заставляя себя собраться. И жар вышел наружу. Сорочка липла к телу, хотелось снять ее, но невозможно было остановиться, оторвать ладонь от плотного, гладкого, горячего ствола, на котором явственно даже для его огрубевших пальцев проступили вены. Дик вдруг ярко представил себе этот ствол — картина была столь же ужасающе-обычной, сколь и соблазнительной. В смущении Дик замер, распахивая глаза, чтобы не видеть того, что рисовало его воображение.

И обнаружил, что ослеп. Луна ушла, дом был по-прежнему тих, даже старый Шекспир не храпел, и теперь, кроме них двоих, их прерывистых вдохов, оглушающего шороха одеяла и сорочки, больше не было ничего.

Кит тоже замолчал — и Дик понял, что делает все правильно. Он удвоил усилия — и тогда Кит подался вперед, предлагая себя — это было Дику знакомо, понятно, так делали его женщины, такое он видел уже, насмотрелся за безумно длинные дни в хижине. Его ударило испугом под дых, мгновенной вспышкой догадки — Кит хочет большего! Но Кит уже направлял его руку, задавая собственный темп, а потом поцеловал.

Повинуясь движению ладони Кита, он погладил пальцем нежную кожу головки, стирая выступающее семя — и едва сдержался, чтобы не застонать в голос.

***  
Захлебнуться, беззвучно вдохнув так глубоко, что в груди стало больно, оказалось легко. Кит зажмурился, позволяя довести себя парой размашистых движений ладони — до грани, до поверхности реки, под которой — небытие и блаженная пустота. Это было — одинаково для всех, а потому просто. Дик понял, что делать, хоть и был тупицей, и мог бы сойти за Уилла, хоть целовал совсем не так, как он.

Ненадолго. Между бессонницей и сном. Шепотом и молчанием.

Закрыв глаза, Кит видел улыбку своего Орфея и кровоточащую рану на его лбу.

А Дик Бербедж — он не был тем, кого стоило сопровождать в Аид, потому Кит остановил его не на грани, а чуть за нею, взял его руку в свою и поднес к лицу.

— Вспомнишь об этом, когда тебе посчастливится снова вернуться в альков леди Френсис, — шепнул он, и провел по ладони языком, собирая капли собственного семени. — Я буду надеяться, что, лежа в постели с ней, ты увидишь сон обо мне, и тем позабавишь ее, да так, что она никогда больше не выгонит тебя прочь.

Дик наверняка ощутил рукой его улыбку, и Кит, прежде, чем отвернуться лицом к стене, мимолетно обхватил губами его палец, и тут же больно прикусил.

***  
Короткая судорога, вязкое семя, будто свое, в его ладони, язык Кита, улыбающиеся в его ладонь губы Кита, болезненный, короткий укус — все уже случилось, а Дик застрял в самом начале, тогда, когда они только затеяли все это, когда он первым поцеловал Кита. А теперь ему хотелось — большего, хотелось — дольше, и подхваченный все той же их общей, но так и не разделенной на двоих горячей волной, Дик ахнул, торопливо просовывая руку под сорочку, путаясь в ней.

Почему-то оказалось важным именно это: все еще горящий на пальце след зубов, ощущение чужого семени на собственной ладони. Все кончилось быстро, даже позорно быстро — если бы Дик был с дамой, или если бы Кит все-таки попросил его о большем. Но Кит не попросил, а Дик, проводя той же самой ладонью, какой только что ласкал Кита, по собственному естеству, не сдержал длинного, почти болезненного стона.

В ответ всхрапнул старик Шекспир — и снова все затихло. И в этой тишине, постепенно приливающей к ушам, к сердцу, к нутру и чреслам, где только что бушевало пламя, Дик услышал ровное дыхание Кита.

Своего соседа по постели или любовника — как его теперь называть?

Дик повернулся на бок, лицом к окну, в которое совсем недавно заглядывала любопытная луна. Облизал губы, словно в погоне за утраченным ощущением поцелуя, и все-таки придвинулся к лежащему на боку Киту, прижался к нему спиной.

Закрывая отяжелевшие веки, Дик думал, что не заснет, — и тут же провалился в глубокий сон.

***  
Уилл смотрел на него, как в зеркало. Мимолетно, без интереса, пустыми до самодовольства глазами. Взгляд этот длился недолго — не так долго, как Киту хотелось бы. А ему хотелось — он едва сдерживался, чтобы не вскочить с места, не отбросить одеяло, под которым сделалось невыносимо душно. Он мог бы крикнуть: Уилл, посмотри на меня сейчас же, посмотри, как раньше, сейчас же, слышишь?!

Тот не слышал.

Орфей был занят своими песнями, а песни были не о том. Орфей больше не желал сходить в Ад по долгой веренице ступеней, не боясь оскользнуться.

— Я нашел свой дом, — сказал он, не глядя.

Кит понял, что находится в пустоте, в гулкой, бессмысленной пустоте.

— А у меня нет дома.

Он пожал плечами и рассмеялся.

— Лодыри! Я всегда знал, что все вы в этом вашем Лондоне — лодыри и дрыхнете до полудня просто потому, что вам так хочется, да заняться больше нечем! Удружил Уилл, ох, удружил — понавез в дом лодырей, корми их теперь, пои почем зря…

От сильного толчка в бок Кит дернулся. Первое, что попало ему под руку, было твердым и холодным — а еще с ручкой, за которую было так легко ухватиться.

— Твою мать, кто бы ты ни был, оставь меня в покое и прочь из моей спальни! — рявкнул он и метнул в ту сторону, откуда услышал ругань, ночным горшком.

***  
Горшок он поймал. Хвала Криспину и Криспиану, горшок был без содержимого, а то убил бы этого бродягу, прощелыгу, содомита (о, теперь, именно в этот миг Джон вспомнил, откуда ему известно с самого начала показавшееся мерзким имя!) на месте, как есть, голыми руками убыл бы. А так — только всколыхнулась злость белой пеной, и долго не раздумывая, Джон швырнул глиняную посуду обратно, целясь в голову мерзавца. Но мерзавец увернулся, и посудина разбилась о стену, осыпав постель градом мелких осколков. Джон зарычал от ярости, а молодчик тряхнул длинными, будто у девки какой, как у их Мэри-служанки, волосами и заржал.

Никогда, никогда еще никто не смел смеяться над Джоном Шекспиром в его доме. Не посмеет и ныне, и кто — этот костлявый лягушонок?!

Джон дернул с наглеца одеяло, и оно сползло совсем, обнаруживая, что тот, вместо того, чтобы спать, как спят все приличные люди, в сорочке, дрых голым. Джон вдруг вспомнил, что слышал ночью голоса из комнаты — и если бы с этим лондонским писакой, разбойником с большой дороги, ночевал не сынок Бербеджа, а, допустим его сын… Картина встала перед глазами до того неприглядная и стыдная, что Джон дернул хохочущего наглеца за голые ноги, потянул, стаскивая с кровати.

— Проваливай из моего дома, ты, лягушачий ублюдок! Сию минуту, одевайся и вали на все четыре стороны, а не то, клянусь, я…

Ахнула позади выросшая как из-под земли невестка:

— Прошу вас, батюшка, умоляю, прекратите, во имя всего святого! Это же лучший друг Уилла, он же жизнь спас вашему сыну, — но Джон, только отмахнулся от кудахчущей курицы:

— Что ты понимаешь?! — и снова кинулся на своего обидчика с кулаками. Мерзавец смеяться перестал, и Джон счел это хорошим знаком: видать, допер-таки, кто в доме хозяин.

Кто-то крепко схватил его руки, оттаскивая от ложа, на котором, выпрямившись, будто проглотил палку, сидел чертов писака. Джон рванулся, но руки держали крепко, и голос Уилла позади бормотал слабо, но твердо:

— Отец, сейчас не время для разборок, Кит спас нас от застенков Топклиффа, он помогал выжить все это время, да если б не он, черт возьми, я бы валялся сейчас с распоротым брюхом на подъезде к Стратфорду!

На последних словах Уилл возвысил голос, а Джон рванулся изо всех сил, и, освободив, наконец, руки смачно плюнул на постель.

— По мне, так лучше бы валялся, чем…

Он толкнул ставшего белым, как мел, сына плечом и глянул на сидящего на постели так, что если бы взглядом можно было убить, то тот бы давно уже провалился в Ад, где ему самое и место.

— А ты… лягушка… Чтоб ноги твоей больше не было в моем доме! Понял?

***   
В этом чертовом доме утра были такими же оглушительными, как и ночи. От криков старшего Шекспира, то и дело перебиваемых криками младшего, от грохота разорвавшейся позади горшочной бомбы, от взвизга Энн, когда та подумала, что драки не миновать, сон как рукой сняло. И, пожалуй, так же сняло одеяло, позволив тревожному сквознячку совершить пару прогулок по обнаженной коже.

Кит рассмеялся было, оценив нелепость сложившегося положения, но перестал — багровое от гнева лицо старого Джона быстро перестало казаться забавным, и начало вызывать раздражение. Видимо, пробуждение приходило медленнее, чем могло показаться, — иначе нож, спрятанный на всякий случай под подушкой, оказался бы в руке Кита в ту же секунду, когда хозяин дома вздумал за ноги сдернуть его с постели.

— Сэр, — произнес он звеняще-вежливо, с самой доброжелательной из своих улыбок, собранных за годы перепалок и игр в целую карточную колоду. — Сэр, я не собирался причинять вам беспокойство в виде полетов ночных ваз над головой и за это прошу простить меня.

Старший Шекспир тяжело дышал, выпутавшись, наконец, из рук Уилла.

— Но если бы вы изволили будить меня поделикатнее, допустим, не пиная ногами, ничего этого не произошло бы. Отсюда делаем простой вывод — ведь вам доводилось когда-нибудь учиться в школе, сэр, это не будет слишком сложным для вас умственным усилием? — вы сами виноваты в сложившейся ситуации.

— Что? — переспросил Джон с внезапно накатившей беспомощностью человека, которому редко перечили. — Что ты сейчас проквакал, мерзкий лягушонок?

Кит пожал плечами, поднявшись в полный рост и взяв свою сорочку, чтобы надеть ее.

— Я проквакал, что даже теперь вы сами виноваты в том, что женщины вашего дома вынуждены созерцать мою голую задницу — и места сопредельные. Ведь я не собирался выбираться из-под одеяла у них на глазах, и оделся бы, не вылезая из постели — если бы вы не разворотили ее при всем честном народе. Надеюсь, в следующий раз вы не пригласите ваших дам посмотреть, как я стану опорожнять мочевой пузырь в новую ночную вазу. Не знаю, какое обхождение здесь у вас считается достойным, но это будет неловко, знаете ли.

— Не будет следующего раза!

Рев старшего Шекспира, когда он бросился вперед, едва не поглотил тонкий детский голосок, прозвучавший поодаль.

— Дедушка, дедушка! — воскликнула возникшая на пороге маленькая девочка в опрятном платьице, видимо — одна из дочерей Уилла. — Там пришел милорд Фальк, он хочет тебя видеть…

***  
— Кит, — сказал Уилл, едва все стихло, и они с Китом, наконец, остались одни. — Кит, прости его… Он гневливый, но отходчивый.

Кит молча одевался, повернувшись лицом к стене, и Уилл осторожно тронул его за руку.

— И потом… Я думаю, он злится, потому что… Я ему все рассказал… Ну, перед тем, как… Ты помнишь…

Кит глянул на него так, что Уилл отпрянул, будто обжегшись.

Но по-прежнему молчал. И это убивало хуже разбойничьей пули и головной боли, которая так и не стихла.

***  
Согласно бумагам, сэр Фальк Грэвилл коротал время в Стратфорде, приводя в порядок полузаброшенный Уорикский замок — для ее Величества и для самого себя. Как-никак, когда-то его родичи владели этим местом. 

Но то было по бумагам, а сэр Фальк, давным-давно веривший только себе и собственным глазам, а не тому, что говорилось, и — особенно — писалось, не стал бы доверять такому, как он, и медной полушки. И был бы прав: истинным его занятием было присматривать за здешним католическим подпольем, которое, как считали в Лондоне, подняло голову. А ведь известно: где католики, там и испанцы. Истина простая, как полпенни. Столь же простая, как местные католики, которые, по правде, особо и не скрывались — вот взять хотя бы его соседа, старого перчаточника Шекспира.

Сэр Фальк без труда очаровал все семейство и вскоре Шекспиры рады были привечать заезжего лондонца как родного. Тем более, что сынок Шекспира, не без успеха сочинявший пьесы для театров, попал в некую скверную историю. И вот уже несколько месяцев от него не было ни слуху, ни духу.

Согласно легенде, сэр Фальк был скучающим лондонским хлыщом, что никак не мог дождаться момента вновь вернуться в средоточие греха и содома, как называл Лондон неизменно багровеющий при этих словах старик Шекспир. Сэр Фальк кивал согласно и улыбался невестке Джона — высокой сероглазой, светловолосой Энн. Она одна среди местных красоток обладала тем, что сэр Фальк ценил в женщинах — и в мужчинах, что греха таить! — превыше всего: живым проблеском ума в ясных глазах и природной благородностью манер.

Легенда была недалека от истины, среди местных райских кущей сэру Фальку было скучно до скрежета зубовного, и только общество Энн скрашивало его одиночество — до вчерашнего вечера.

Но вчера в доме Шекспиров поднялась пальба и суматоха, переполошившая половину Стратфорда. К утру же произошедшее оставалось секретом разве что для слепых и глухих, а таких в Стратфорде было немного. Блудный сын вернулся в родные пенаты и был от всей души поприветствован отцовским салютом. С ним прибыли еще пара человек и среди них тот, кого сэр Фальк ждал меньше всего и кому — и в этом тоже стоило быть с собой откровенным! — обрадовался даже больше, чем мог от себя ожидать.

Наверное, потому, движимый любопытством и страстным желанием перекинуться хотя бы парой слов с образованным, равным себе собеседником, сэр Фальк, презрев условности, явился в дом Шекспиров с самого утра.

Он все еще стоял внизу, среди гостиной, когда в спальнях наверху поднялся крик, а вслед за тем по лестнице скатился ему навстречу растрепанный, багровый старик Шекспир.

— Сэр Джон, — поклонился сэр Фальк так, будто перед ним был брат королевы, а не старый стратфордский перчаточник. — Рад вас видеть в добром здравии. Я слышал, ваш сын вернулся живым и невредимым. Спешу поздравить вас этим событием. 

***  
Уилл сделал то, что не следовало делать — стал жалким. Это всегда бесило в нем Кита — когда он становился похожим на кое-как ощипанного цыпленка, предназначенного в суп, и смотрел грустными глазами, не в состоянии противостоять собственной мягкости.

Внутри шевельнулось сомнение — защелкало в сердце жуком-короедом. А что, если это — и есть правда? Все, что он сможет — вяло пытаться остановить занесенную для удара руку, постоянно, неизменно оглядываясь на окружающих?

А что, если ему было бы легче быть собой, будь с ним рядом не Кит Марло, содомит и лягушонок, дерзко квакающий в своем странном болоте из латыни и алхимии?

Хоть законная жена, хоть — кто-нибудь другой, лишь бы в шелестящей юбке?

Уилл хотел тронуть его за плечо — снова, когда он уже оделся, кое-как натянув на себя штаны, чулки и рубашку. Кит увернулся, а жест был не столь уж настойчивым, чтобы это сделалось нелегко.

— Я прошу простить его, — сказала Энн непонятно о ком из тех, кто мог бы заслужить честь быть ею оправдан. — В этом доме часто произносятся необдуманные слова, но они никогда не перестают быть всего лишь словами.

Кит вышел, придержав открытую старшим Шекспиром скрипучую дверь.

Он не стал смотреть ни на кого — и в особенности на Уилла. Уилл был дома, Уилл выбрал свой дом.

— Кого я вижу! — расплылся он в широкой улыбке, едва завидев стоящего внизу Фалька — как всегда, в щеголеватом плаще, наброшенном на одно плечо, пусть это и смотрелось почти комично в лавке перчаточника-Шекспира. — Вот так честь — встретить тебя практически первым с самого утра в этом гостеприимном городишке.

Отец Уилла медленно начинал багроветь, молча созерцая схождение по лестнице — к сожалению, Бог не расщедрился на ангелов, предоставив бедняге всего лишь нежеланного гостя.

И Кит решил все — сам.

— Теперь ты просто обязан пригласить меня выпить по кружке пива и поговорить о делах столичных, — продолжил он, не дав Фальку произнести ни слова. — Изнываю от нетерпения, так что у тебя нет выбора.

***   
Эхо его реплики еще не успело отзвучать на импровизированной сцене, по нелепой прихоти судьбы перенесенной в стратфордскую перчаточную лавку. Хозяин лавки, по правде сказать, больший пуританин чем некоторые проповедники, не успел произнести ни звука, а лишь багровел все больше, не совладав с чувствами.

А тот, кого старый Шекспир называл только что лягушонком и содомитом, тот, кого сэр Фальк считал своим приятелем и кто был лучшим фехтовальщиком и лучшим поэтом Лондона, неспешно спускался по старой скрипучей лестнице. И, конечно же, говорил. И играл — столь самозабвенно, что сэр Фальк едва не зааплодировал его эффектному появлению. Но, сдержавшись, заулыбался, и шагнул навстречу с распростертыми объятиями.

— Кого я вижу! Кит, старый друже! Признаться, не ожидал тебя встретить в здешней глуши! Какими ветрами?

Он видел все: и то, как хмурился, сжав челюсти, Джон Шекспир, и то, что Кит одет в какие-то провинциальные старомодные обноски, что было для него, одного из первых щеголей, нехарактерно — если только не было частью большой игры. И то, что на самом верху лестницы появился некий молодчик и сверлил их с Китом пристальным взглядом, — вне всяких приличий.

Сэр Фальк обнял Кита за плечи, уводя прочь из темноватой лавки.

— Конечно, мы выпьем, дружище, но в здешней таверне подают такое пойло, которое выдерживают только местные луженые глотки. Пойдем ко мне домой, я остановился здесь неподалеку.

Он повернулся к по-прежнему молчавшему Джону:

— Сэр Джон, вы ведь не возражаете, если я украду вашего гостя на какое-то время?

***  
Уилл хотел объясниться, хотел договорить, а Кит уже уходил, и с каждым его шагом к двери чувство потери и неловкости мучило все сильнее. Он загадал: если Кит дойдет до двери — и не обернется, то уйдет, как и требовал отец, и уйдет навсегда. 

Кит не обернулся.

И тогда, не глядя на недоуменно застывшую Энн, Уилл рванулся следом — и замер на верху лестницы, не успев спуститься. 

Щеголь, из тех, что, несомненно, принадлежали к кругу Томаса Уолсингема, обнимал Кита за плечи и ворковал с ним так, будто Кит был девицей в лапах коварного соблазнителя.

Он уводил Кита из дома, и, значит, загаданное сбывалось сейчас, сию минуту.


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 2  
— Я считаю, что похищение вполне удалось, — протянул Кит, расхаживая вдоль приземистого дубового шкафчика, на котором гордо красовался вертоград турецкого фарфора. 

Пузатые вазочки, увитые тюльпанами, широкие тарелки, якобы приглашающие отведать надтреснутые от спелости, зернистые гранаты, остролистые колокольчики — все это смутно и не слишком приятно напомнило о Лондоне. О вазе, которую однажды так неловко разбил Уилл. О самом Уилле, оставшемся наедине со своим семейством и прошлым, — не так уж далеко, потому что Стратфорд не был большим городом, где можно было бы легко спрятаться друг от друга двум поссорившимся любовникам. 

— Ты привел меня к себе, занял беседой о том, по чему я соскучился больше всего, прозябая в этом чертовом Арденском лесу, невзначай похвастал дороговизной обстановки, и даже успел напоить. Мне кажется, семейство моего друга Уилла Шекспира будет готово отвалить тебе деньжат, лишь бы ты забалтывал меня подольше, препятствуя нежелательному возвращению.

Кит и вправду был слегка пьян. Тюльпаны перед его глазами змеились, приподнимая гадючьи головки. Гранаты разевали зубастые рты в злорадных улыбках. Колокольчики из-за подтекшего под глазурью пигмента напоминали синяки.

— А знаешь… Знаешь, что означают эти цветы для турок, что их малюют? Они делают их похожими на пучок кинжалов, нарочно заостряя лепестки. И сравнивают с языками пламени. Если один человек подносит другому такой цветок, это значит — ты жжешь меня, подобно огню, и режешь, подобно стали. Красивая бессмыслица, неправда ли?..

***  
— Вот и мне показалось, что твой радушный хозяин едва в шею нас обоих не вытолкал, — посмеиваясь, заметил сэр Фальк. 

Впервые за все время, проведенное в этом чертовом Стратфорде, ему было легко. Легко болтать о глупостях, маскируемых серьезными размышлениями, легко шутить о важном и выуживать из шуточек, щедро рассыпаемых собеседником, зерна горькой, желчной истины. И истина эта таилась, конечно же, в вине. 

— А вот молодчик наверху — тот, напротив, был бы рад присоединиться. Как, говоришь, его зовут — Уилл Шекспир?

Не дождавшись ответа, сэр Фальк задумчиво повертел в руках полупустой бокал венецианского стекла.

Лучший испанский херес в нем на свет был как солнце. Как волосы Кита Марло, змеившиеся по плечам, сбегавшие ниже лопаток. Кит мягкой, кошачьей походкой прохаживался вдоль буфета — и сэр Фальк любовался им, а вино не мешало этому — о, напротив, приукрашивало увиденное.

Все-таки они выпили уже много — сэр Фальк почувствовал это, когда поднялся с кресла на нетвердые ноги и шагнул, пересекая орбиту движения своего собеседника.

— О, мне кажется, мой добрый друг, у этой бессмыслицы есть имя — любовь. Она жалит подобно жалу и бывает, увядает, так же быстро как прекрасный, но срезанный цветок. — Он встал так близко к Киту, что мог увидеть россыпь веснушек на скулах, не тронутых ни румянами, ни белилами, и произнес негромко, позволяя себе то, чего никогда бы не позволил на трезвую голову: — Говорят, наш общий друг, страстный любитель католиков и вдохновитель вашей прогулки в Арденский лес, крупно оскандалился. Нечто, связанное с бумагами католиков…

***  
— Ну, что ты там стоишь?! Иди, помогай в лавке, раз соизволил оторвать зад от постели! — рявкнул отец, едва за вышедшими захлопнулась дверь. 

Головная боль, терзавшая Уилла со вчерашнего вечера, вспыхнула с новой силой, будто голос отца был молотом, бившим по наковальне его воспаленных чувств. В глазах двоилось, и к горлу снова подкатывала тошнота — Уилл схватился за перила, чтобы не упасть, и так, шаг за шагом начал спускаться.

Кит сошел по этой лестнице, чтобы уйти навсегда.

Кит ушел, и больше не вернется.

Кит ушел с тем, кто больше ему подходит, кто…

Уилл покачнулся, теряя равновесие.

— Да что ты, как девка какая, что в юбках запуталась, — рыкнул отец, и Уилл кубарем полетел с лестницы.

***   
Сэр Фальк предпочел тому, чтобы сидеть, развалившись в кресле, — сдвинуться с места, сдвинув заодно ход шагов Кита, и оказаться рядом. Это было предсказуемо, так же, как разговоры о любви — в словах или цветах, застывших в ярких красках. Кит ответил на взгляд, прошедшийся мягко — по лицу, и тут же устремившийся прямо в глаза, но на вопросы отвечать не стал. Двинул плечом, обходя старого приятеля так, чтобы вновь оказаться рядом с резной поверхностью буфета, и увидеть пеструю, щегольскую, хвастливую посуду.

— С каких это пор разговоры о любви так легко превращаются в разговоры о католиках и их бумагах?

Когда-то они уже заговаривали о чем-то подобном в Лондоне. Читали друг другу собственные стихи, посмеивались над стихами Сидни — почти всерьез, а потом разом, будто по команде, понижали голоса, и заводили речь о другом. Сегодня же у Кита не было ни малейшего настроения вспоминать о том, что он — и вправду не совсем бродяга, едва вывалившийся из леса и еще вчера прирезавший двоих таких же бродяг. Да и повод был сомнителен.

— И да, его зовут Уилл Шекспир, — проговорил Кит, повернувшись к Фальку спиной, а лицом — к алым, алым тюльпанам. Такими могли бы быть шатры и знамена Тамерлана — или его собственная кровь, такая же, как у остальных людей, уж кто бы что ни говорил. — Он — сын Джона Шекспира… и мой друг. И я не хочу отвлекать друга от наступившего семейного счастья — после всех переделок, что нам довелось пережить. Поэтому мне кажется, что ты не откажешь мне в крове и новой порции выпивки на эту ночь.

***  
— Уилл! — едва услышав грохот, Энн все поняла.

Случилось несчастье!

Это осознание промелькнуло в ее уме быстро. Шарахнуло, как молния, — под гром тела, скатившегося по деревянным ступеням. Сперва ей показалось, что ее муж умер, свернув себе шею — так безвольно поникла его голова. И в этот момент, падая на колени рядом, чтобы подхватить Уилла под затылок, Энн была готова простить ему все — и всех, лишь бы не…

— Да черт тебя дери, Уилл, мне кажется, это Бог карает тебя за блуд! — послышалось над ухом.

Если бы Уилл не открыл глаза, уставившись на жену снизу вверх, она бы — Господь свидетель! — двинула бы свекра прямиком по багровеющей щеке.

***  
— С тех самых, мой дорогой, как имеют непосредственное отношение к предмету. Наш общий друг так любил некую рыжую красавицу, что сболтнул лишку допрашиваемому им католику. От большой любви, конечно же, — и никак иначе. А тот передал бумагу на волю — тоже, вероятно, от любви… К Богу. Мы все делаем во имя любви, — сэр Фальк наполнил два опустевших бокала и встал позади своего гостя — вновь так близко, что стирались все приличия, протянув один из них Киту. — Я пригласил тебя к себе из любви… к твоему остроумию и нашим разговорам, которых мне так не хватает здесь, в этой чертовой дыре. И, конечно же, я дам тебе все, о чем ты попросишь… Во имя той же любви.

Сэр Фальк смотрел теперь туда же, куда и Кит Марло — и тюльпаны, похожие на края раскрытой раны, резали его взгляд своими острыми лепестками.

***  
Уилл пришел в себя и не сразу понял, где находится. Все выглядело очень знакомым и в то же время таким далеким, будто он попал на какой-то миг в чужую жизнь — и никак не мог сжиться с ней. Он шевельнулся. Голова, на которой лежала смоченная в холодной воде тряпица, отозвалась всплеском уже знакомой боли, а кровать скрипнула — и он, наконец, вспомнил. Вспомнил все, что случилось за это время, все, что теперь казалось таким нереальным и нелепым, будто сон. Страшный и горький сон — если учесть, что Кит его бросил. Ушел — потому, что отец его прогнал, а Уилл так и смог удержать. Ушел навсегда, и теперь не вернется, и все, что остается Уиллу, — только крохи постепенно гаснущих, будто угли в очаге. воспоминаний.

От этой мысли было так больно, что он не сдержавшись, глубоко, со стоном вздохнул. На стон отозвались быстрые шаги — рядом появилась Энн. Лицо ее, хотя и тревожное, было замкнутым, а губы плотно сжаты. Глаза покраснели — будто она совсем недавно навзрыд плакала. Как хорошо, что есть Энн, которая всегда будет рядом, милая, хорошая Энн, подумал Уилл с нежностью и грызущим чувством вины. Он поймал ее руку, поправлявшую тряпицу у него на лбу и поцеловал.

— Что, что ты, Энн? Что-то случилось?

***  
— История, что ты мне рассказываешь — тоже полна остроумия, так что я вынужден ответить на твою любовь взаимностью, — принимая чуть потеплевший от чужого прикосновения бокал, в котором алое вино приобретало зеленоватый оттенок — тоже змеиный, особенно против солнца, Кит почувствовал, что от нахлынувшего азарта у него немеют кончики пальцев. — Я не буду задавать глупых вопросов о том, откуда она просочилась в твою светскую беседу. Важно другое — теперь я заражен этой чумой, и очень хочу, чтобы ею заразились и другие. Даже те, кто имеет счастье никогда не встречаться с нашим общим другом, те, кто никогда не видел его влюбленных глаз.

Он смотрел в бокал, и краткое, как выстрел, как ярко-красный блик между двумя стеклами, воспоминание будоражило его. Он почти ощутил стекание капель вина по щеке, и его терпкий привкус на губах.

И отпил с улыбкой.

— А если я попрошу слишком многого?

***  
— Это ты мне объяснишь, что случилось, — сказала Энн, деревенея от обиды на глупую, детскую попытку мужа сделать вид, что все у них по-прежнему.

Она насмотрелась на подобные попытки — такое случалось много раз. Первая измена, о которой она узнала случайно. Та девица из Лондона, чьи золотистые волосы так некстати оказались на подушке мужа в его якобы почти монашеском жилище. Многие, многие другие — и вот опять. Опять Уилл смотрел на Энн чистыми голубыми глазами и делал вид, что все между ними — как в первый день супружеской жизни.

Энн выдернула руку из пальцев мужа — и из-под его губ, едва сдержавшись, чтобы тут же не ударить.

— Мне, наверное, стоит поздравить тебя, Уилл, с тем, что ты, наконец, стал знаменитым драматургом, как тебе и мечталось, — процедила она, поправляя юбку на коленях, и сама удивляясь тем чуждым, чужим интонациям, что появились вдруг в ее голосе. — Настолько знаменитым, что благая весть о твоих лондонских подвигах достигла такой дыры, как Стратфорд, раньше, чем ты сам соизволил вернуться домой.

***  
— Многого? — сэр Фальк рассмеялся, и прядь волос Кита Марло вспорхнула над ухом, зажив собственной жизнью. Сэр Фальк не смог удержаться, чтобы не отвести ее осторожным движением вдруг дрогнувших пальцев, не коснуться открывшегося нежного уха губами: разумеется, только чтобы продолжить начатую интимную беседу — столь же интимно. — О, мой дорогой, надеюсь, ты не станешь убеждать меня перейти в магометанство — ради твоих прекрасных глаз и этих острых тюльпанов на тарелках. Как не станешь просить покуситься на честь Леди Королевы — ведь, по уверениям нашего приятеля, она давно принадлежит ему. Все остальное — ничуть не много, .. Кит.

Сэр Фальк рассмеялся и вновь коснулся губами порозовевшей нежной кожи — все это было уже между ними, все повторялось, и почему-то никогда не заходило дальше. Но они были пьяны и оба изголодались по исполненной изящества фехтовальной дуэли намеков, по этому танцу — на самом краю, самом острие. Такие танцы, как говорили, были в обычае среди тех, кто рисовал тюльпаны похожими на изогнутые сабли.

***   
От страшной, поразительной догадки Уилл перестал дышать. Энн все знала: отец рассказал ей все, конечно же, — не в его правилах скрывать столь позорный поступок сына. И сейчас придется объясняться, говорить о том, о чем он предпочел бы умолчать, и когда! Тогда, когда Кит, едва они вернулись в Стратфорд, его бросил, навсегда, бесповоротно — ведь Уилл оказался не великосветским хлыщом, а всего лишь торговцем перчатками, иногда писавшим стихи. Кто он такому, как Кит? Малообразованный, смешной, обремененный семейством… И как теперь сказать Энн, что… все закончилось? Уилл покраснел — мучительно, до слез, отвел взгляд.

— Энн… я… не совершал в Лондоне ничего, ничего, клянусь. У меня… у меня не было никаких женщин, кроме тебя. Ни одной. А Кит… он…

***   
Кит продолжал улыбаться, когда воздух вокруг него затанцевал — и задрожал, как задрожало что-то внутри, под ребрами. Топклифф — где-то там, далеко, в своем доме-тюрьме, или тюрьме-доме, в Вестминстере, в Лондоне, в окружении странно пробудившегося сада — открылся, как неосторожный зверь. Поднял голову, открывая шею, — осталось сделать удачный выстрел.

Даже самый упорный барсук рано или поздно бывает выкурен из своей норы — обычно, когда думает, что затравил собаку.

— Острые тюльпаны на тарелках уже твои, и, уверен, у тебя станет денег, чтобы забить ими еще один такой же буфет. А мои глаза… Вряд ли они так уж нужны тебе — а вот тому, кто так некстати облажался, рассказывая налево и направо о своих амурных победах, они пригодились бы. Нанизанными на вилку, например.

Он не препятствовал происходящему — ни далеко, ни близко. Злость, накопившаяся в нем, вдруг превратилась в вино и отхлынула. Но за отливом всегда приходил прилив — и нужно было выпить еще, еще и еще.

И узнать — еще и еще.

— Но любая сплетня — только сплетня, пока у нее нет плоти. Ты можешь достать мне эту сплетню во плоти? Обещаю, я не останусь в долгу. Если угодно — заплачу авансом.

***  
— Кит?! — переспросила Энн, и голос ее оборвался.

Она отвернулась, закрыв лицо ладонью, чтобы не видеть этого взгляда — глаза мужа наполнились слезами и стали прозрачно-жалостливыми. Энн ненавидела, когда Уилл смотрел на нее так. Что бы он ни совершил, как бы еще не втоптал в грязь их несчастный брачный союз, в такие моменты она, именно она ощущала себя виноватой.

Может быть, правду говорили в свое время соседи? Девка-то — перестарок, а та, что в девках засиживается до таких лет, не зря никому не глянулась. Что-то с ней не так. С такой доброй жизни не будет.

А ей надоело делать вид перед другими и обманываться самой в том, чего нет. Улыбаться через силу, говоря, что муж в Лондоне зарабатывает деньги на пропитание детям. Врать, что у них все еще — все славно.

Энн взглянула на Уилла еще раз, и поджала губы:

— Не смей говорить о нем в такую минуту. Не впутывай этого человека в свои гадкие делишки с чужими женами и невинными девицами, которым ты горазд вешать лапшу на уши. Он — не Дик Бербедж, и не станет потворствовать твоим похождениям. Просто ответь мне — кто она? И правда ли то, что ты заделал ей ребенка?!

***  
— О, нет! — сэр Фальк даже остановил движение губ — от мочки уха ниже, по нежной коже, до ямки на затылке, равно предназначенной для ласк и одного единственного удара топором. Кожа Кита под его губами покрывалась мурашками, хотя и была горячей. Сэр Фальк смел надеяться — не только от вина. — Ты говоришь ужасные вещи о вещах почти невозможных… Для тех, кто почитает их невозможными. Я же постараюсь помочь тебе утолить любопытство. А плата… Ну, какая плата может быть между двумя поэтами? Двумя друзьями?..

В горле пересохло — сэр Фальк поднес к губам бокал и обнаружил, что он пуст. Почти так же, как пропасть, в которую они с Марло заглянули только что невзначай. Почти так же, как стало пусто в груди — в предвкушении чего-то нового и неизбежного. Сэр Фальк любил это ощущение, но знал: пустоту нужно было заполнить, залить до краев — немедленно. Нехотя он опустил своего гостя — только затем, чтобы снова налить вина обоим.

***  
Стоило Энн заговорить, и Уилл покраснел еще больше, вспыхнул до кончиков ушей, ощущая, как разливается румянец по груди, а по лицу — нелепая, неуместная сейчас улыбка. Он закрыл было лицо руками — скрывая свою радость, потом опомнился, поймал ладонь жены, начал целовать — каждый палец, центр ладони, бьющуюся на запястье жилку. 

— Господи, Энн… Это все так… так глупо, я не знаю, о ком ты говоришь, но допускаю, что тебе рассказал отец. Мы с ним поссорились, когда виделись в последний раз. Он решил, что я облагодетельствован какой-то благородной дамой из высшего света… Потому что на мне был дублет Кита и одно из его украшений — он мне его подарил, ведь ты знаешь, что… Как ты и говорила, я поселился у него… А из Лондона мы бежали, потому что Топклифф хотел убить Дика, а мы с Китом вступились… Вот и все. А ты говоришь — ребенок, — Уилл смеялся, и сам не отдавал себе отчета в том, что по лицу катятся градом слезы — облегчения, сожаления и стыда.

***   
Кит обернулся, и заулыбался шире. Он знал, что его щеки уже давно горят — от солнца, вина, разговора и тени поцелуя, пробежавшейся по шее назад. Этого ему не хватало — это было ему нужно, как воздух, теперь, когда он поверил в то, что Уилл сделал свой выбор, и сделал его не в пользу бесконечного спуска в Аид.

Тюльпаны расцветали, кинжалы были окрашены кровью, струны натянулись, как жилы на дыбе.

— Я не верю в то, что такие вещи отдаются даром, как не верю в бога. Думаю, и то, и другое тебе известно: ведь оба мы поэты, и, кажется, все-таки друзья. Так давай же выпьем — и поговорим обо всем подробнее. Я готов ко всему и на все, а ты?

***   
Муж стал вести себя, как будто он тронулся рассудком. Насколько Энн могла припомнить, такого — такого! — с ним раньше не случалось, даже когда она заставала его с поличным, даже в пылу самого справедливого скандала. Уилл плакал, хватал ее за руки, снова плакал, смеялся, заливался слезами, лопотал что-то…

Энн поняла, что растерялась, и смотрит на Уилла, раскрыв рот, как последняя дурочка.

Она рассердилась еще больше — на него и на себя, и отдернула руки, скрестив их на груди, спрятав ладони.

Должно быть, муж просто неудачно скатился с лестницы. А учитывая, что до того он еще и получил по голове — последствия очевидны. 

Он сошел с ума или умело делает вид, что сошел с ума. Когда-то давно он даже рассказывал ей такую сказку — по следам какой-то пьесы, поставленной в Лондоне одним из этих писак. О принце, который, чтобы обмануть всех своих врагов и уйти от их мести, прикинулся умалишенным. Сказка очень понравилась Хэмнету, и он даже попытался играть в этого принца. Энн быстро отучила его от манеры кукарекать посреди ночи после того, как Джон всерьез схватился за ружье — в своем извечном страхе перед вторжением разбойников и протестантских шпионов.

Энн не любила ни сказок, ни сумасшествия, особенно — мнимого.

— Так эта дама — любовница мастера Марло и беременна от него, ты это хочешь сказать? — спросила она с нажимом, когда очередной шквал слез и оправданий Уилла отступил.

***  
Кому-то Кит Марло показался бы уродливым — с широким ртом, остро очерченными скулами, рваными алыми пятнами румянца, горящими на тонкой коже, с потемневшими от выпитого, азарта и возбуждения глазами. Но сэр Фальк залюбовался им — так можно любоваться картиной, которую видел много раз, но посмотрев под другим углом, открываешь в ней нечто особенное и новое. Сэр Фальк усмехнулся своим мыслям и подал Киту вновь наполненный бокал.

— Ты заражаешь меня своим атеизмом, мой дорогой. И твоей решимостью. Выпьем же, и я расскажу тебе, откуда знаю то, что знаю, и мы с тобой обсудим, как можно добыть себе доказательства того, что у нашего общего друга язык куда длиннее, чем следует. И не только это.

Сэр Фальк вновь встал так близко, что видел свое отражение в ярких, темных зрачках Марло.

***  
Уиллу казалось: перед ним какая-то новая, совершенно незнакомая ему женщина. Энн стояла посреди комнаты, гневно сложив руки на груди, самим этим жестом защищаясь от него, будто он был ей — враг. Но в дрожащем голосе проглядывали нотки той, его, прежней, Энн, той которой он читал стихи, которую полюбил когда-то давным-давно. До Лондона, до… Кита.

Она походила сейчас на нахохлившуюся птицу — в своем вечном сером платье и простом переднике, все еще злящаяся на него и потерянная, сбитая с толку. Уилл почувствовал, как нежность — забытая, старая нежность к ней стремительно возвращается к нему. От этой нежности сдавило в груди, закололо, и Уилл вздохнул — с неожиданным стоном, прижав руку к груди.

Энн же говорила, и чем больше она говорила, тем сильнее Уилл чувствовал свою растерянность, и — облегчение. Растерянность от того, что доказать что-то будет почти невозможно, облегчение — от того, что правда, та правда, которая еще вчера казалась ему важней всего на свете, а сегодня, когда Кит его оставил, оказалась почти обузой, так и не вышла наружу.

И он схватился за соломинку, что протянула, сама того не ведая, ему Энн.

— Ребенок? У Кита?! — от абсурдности этого предположения Уилл снова едва не рассмеялся, но увидев хмурый взгляд Энн, ее вновь покрасневшие глаза, поднялся с постели, превозмогая боль и головокружение, упал на колени, обнимая ее, не отпуская. Сказал, глядя снизу вверх, взывая к той, прежней Энн, отгородившейся этой чужой, будто молясь:

— Он не из тех, кто заводит детей в любом уголке старушки Англии, где побывает. Да и я не таков. Клянусь, Энн, хочешь, поклянусь чем угодно — ты единственная моя женщина? Единственная, понимаешь?..

***

Приняв наполненный до краев бокал, Кит тут же опустошил его в несколько глотков — и глубоко вздохнул, чувствуя, как вино овладевает его телом и разумом. Ему хотелось этого — отдаться на волю опьянения и словесных игр, созерцая неживые, застывшие навек под взмахами чьей-то кисти цветы, ощущая себя одним из них, таким же кинжальным и горящим.

Шанс, вильнув хвостом, побежал вперед — и его следовало догнать.

Кит вдруг понял, понял, усаживаясь в кресло, разваливаясь, перекидывая обе ноги через подлокотник и распуская волосы по плечам, что жутко соскучился по Лондону. По грязи, шуму, вони, по реву глоток и колоколов, по театральным подмосткам, гриму, костюмам, борделям — всему, что делало его, Кита Марло, поэтом. 

Лондон был его сердцем — или он сердцем Лондона, и его было так же трудно забыть, как…

— Уилл Шекспир не должен знать о том, что мы сейчас обсуждаем, и что собираемся обсудить. Кто угодно, только не он. Не смейся, черт возьми, — если этот идиот хоть краем своего оттопыренного уха заслышит что-нибудь о Топклиффе, он все испортит. Ты мало что знаешь о нем, но это воистину удивительный человек. Он умудряется превращать в руины все, к чему прикасается.

***   
Энн ощущала — смутно, но верно, — что Уилл лукавит. Немного не так, как бывало раньше — но куда глубже и коварнее. Он скрывал что-то — если не о себе, то о другом. О, прожив столько лет, сколько ей довелось прожить на этой бренной земле, Энн прекрасно понимала, что ни одна чертова сплетня не возникает просто так, на ровном месте — и не уходит в никуда.

Может быть, Уилл пытается выгородить или скрыть грешки своего друга, чтобы она не разочаровалась в этом человеке, столь много сделавшем для их семьи? Что же, это даже благородно.

Энн взглянула на рухнувшего к ее ногам мужа сверху вниз и погладила его по отросшим волосам. Проговорила — все еще с недоверием, но без злости:

— Ну что же… Получается, твой отец вдвойне неправ и несправедлив к нему. Если он не плодит детей в каждом уголке, да еще и не подает дурной пример тебе — за что его выгонять из дома, отказывая в крове?

Подкравшееся желанное облегчение давало возможность — и силы, — заботиться о других. Пусть даже кто-то неосторожно спал в чужой постели обнаженным или же был заподозрен в разврате.

***   
Сэр Фальк покачал головой.

— Должно быть, этот сын старого Джона действительно малый выдающихся дарований, раз ты упоминаешь о нем уже второй раз за вечер. Он ведь тоже пишет пьесы, я слышал… — сэр Фальк допил свое вино вслед за Марло, и почувствовал, как телом овладевает истома — та, что развязывает язык и мысли, что согревает изнутри, раскрепощая, рождая такие замыслы, о которых на трезвую голову он бы даже не подумал. Или это присутствие Марло так действует на него? Тот пил быстро, куда быстрее, чем сам сэр Фальк. Пил — и непостижимым образом не пьянел, только румянец на его щеках алел все сильнее, а глаза сверкали все ярче, и столь же непристойно яркими становились губы. Сэр Фальк вновь наполнил стаканы и подумал, что нужно кликнуть своего камердинера — чтобы принес еще вина.

— Но я и не собирался. Тем более что, должно быть, твой друг такой же католик, как и все его семейство, а я некоторым образом призван сюда наблюдать за такими, как они. За брожением здешних умов, если будет угодно. Они все здесь ждут отца Саутвелла, как второго пришествия, — и я его столь же смиренно и с нетерпением жду. Говорят, что бумаги, порочащие нашего общего друга, могут быть у него…

***   
Энн перестала злиться — это Уилл почувствовал, даже не поднимая глаз. По ласковому жесту, тронувшему его волосы, — привычному, обыденному, возвратившему ему его Энн, по изменению тона, по тому, о чем она заговорила, о чем спросила.

Уилл выдохнул, вновь ловя ее пальцы, и снова целуя руку и вкладывая в этот жест всю вину и всю нежность, на которую был способен.

— Отец, должно быть, наслушался о нем разного в Лондоне… Про Кита говорят ужасные вещи: что он шпион, что он работает на Топклиффа, что он не верит в бога… — ты можешь себе это представить, Энн?! А всему виной то, что Кит не следует лондонским обычаям и не кланяется всем подряд, ища себе покровителя…

***   
Его поймали с поличным, схватив за вильнувшую фразу — Кит оценил, хмыкнув, и ничего не отрицая. И верно — не сдерживайся он, Уилл был бы упомянут всуе куда чаще. Может быть, через слово. Может быть, речь Кита состояла бы лишь из его имени.

Воистину, любовь, или то, чем она пыталась казаться, или то, что пыталось казаться ею, — все это шло не на пользу холодному рассудку и делам.

Но дела не заставляли себя ждать — и поводы прислушиваться, вплетая пальцы в волосы и нити разговора, появлялись щедро, как грибы после дождя. Имя, прозвучавшее в этой комнате, пьянило азартом.

А еще — прошлым, далеким прошлым, и тем, чего было уже не вернуть.

Дождавшись, пока бесшумный слуга оставит вино на столе и удалится, Кит сказал:

— Как удачно мы с тобой повстречались… Что же ты планируешь сделать, когда отец Саутвелл прибудет? А он прибудет, даже не сомневайся — если он вбил себе в голову какую-нибудь дурость, а явиться сейчас к Шекспирам было бы просто удивительной дуростью, он ее сотворит. Любой ценой.

***  
Чувство недосказанности начинало зудеть и мучить — а ведь разговор еще не был завершен. Уилл явно старался выставить своего компаньона в лучшем свете — так старался, что вызывал этим еще больше вопросов. Конечно, Кит Марло был прекрасным человеком — иначе Энн бы учуяла в нем неладное, а своему чутью она привыкла доверять, так как оно подвело ее всего раз в жизни — когда она решила принять предложение Уилла Шекспира. Но здесь крылась какая-то тайна.

Может, она была связана с причиной, по которой ее муж был вынужден так спешно покинуть Лондон, а после прятаться в лесу, будто дикарь или головорез?

— Нет, нет, конечно, не могу представить, — торопливо покачала головой Энн. — Но о тебе стали дурно говорить лишь недавно. Что же это значит, Уилл? Что раньше ты кланялся всем подряд, или дело все же в другом?

***  
Вина была много, а разговор, пусть даже скользнувший из сферы возвышенного в пропасть вполне земного, оставался приятным. Как и собеседник, несмотря на то, что глаза его блестели все ярче, а волосы влажнели, налипая на лоб — или же в гостиной становилось душно? Сэр Фальк расстегнул крючки дублета, и снова встал — чтобы достать из буфета изящную безделицу — трубку и расшитый кисет с табаком.

— Не часто я позволяю себе это и только в хорошей компании,- сказал он, набивая трубку табаком. — В приятной компании. Такой, как твоя, Кит. — Он сделал затяжку, раскуривая. Дым согревал горло, прочищал мысли, делал твердые очертания предметов текущими.

Сэр Фальк протянул трубку Киту Марло.

— Наш общий друг в этом деле проявляет торопливость, положенную только при ловле блох. Он хотел бы схватить Саутвелла немедленно и подвергнуть пыткам столь мучительным, сколь позволит ему его воображение. Моя же задача сложней — собрать все нити, которые тянутся от этого иезуита до всех, с кем он связан, и обрубить их все разом. А бумаги — что ж, бумаги могли бы послужить приятным дополнением. Или нет. Это зависит… от многого…

***  
Энн, даже немного успокоившись, не отступала, сыпала вопросами и упреками. Уилл опустил пылающее лицо. Конечно, это было ее право — бог весть, что ей наплели про него стратфордские кумушки, хотя, конечно, ни одна из них не подошла и близко, слава богу, к разгадке. Он вздохнул, поднимая голову, перехватывая взгляд Энн:

— Да, кланялся, мне приходилось, пока не произошло одно событие. Впрочем, ты присутствовала на спектакле, ты видела все, что происходило. Мои пьесы стали пользоваться популярностью, Энн. Кит знаменит. Я живу в его доме. И обо мне стали сплетничать так же, как и о нем. Я не знаю, что наплели тебе обо мне, но точно знаю, что в этом нет ни одного слова правды. Ни одного, Энн.

***  
— О, Дьявол, как мне этого не хватало… — с наслаждением протянул Кит, театрально запрокинувшись и почти уже лежа в кресле, и с не меньшим наслаждением сделал первый глоток дыма. Табак оказался крепким — или он сам отвык? На ресницах даже выступили слезы. — Может, тебе покажутся смешными признания якобы заядлого курильщика, подсадившего на это зелье половину Лондона, который горазд бахвалиться, а сам едва не плачет от первой затяжки. Но уверяю тебя — сие есть слезы счастья. Ты и представить не можешь, каково изысканным людям вроде нас с Бербеджем и Шекспиром неделями сидеть в лесу и зарастать бородами — естественно, без табака.

Он затянулся еще раз, не торопясь возвращать трубку, и глядя все на те же тюльпаны — перевернутые корнями вверх.

— И да, я снова вспомнил об этом малом. Боюсь, даже Топклиффу досталось меньше чести в нашей беседе… Но вернемся же к нему. Ты же не собираешься вырывать у Саутвелла его бумажки с помощью насилия? Наверняка тебе понадобится более нежный подход… Возможно — свой человек в доме Шекспиров, обладающий слухом и зрением?

***   
Энн вскинула брови, и даже отступила на шаг — она так и не поняла, зачем: чтобы оттолкнуть Уилла снова, или чтобы видеть выражение его глаз лучше.

— Есть еще что-то, чего я не знаю? Какие-то сплетни о вас обоих? О вас с ним? Боже мой, какие злые языки в столице… Как тебе не противно оставаться в этой клоаке месяцами, когда твое белье полощут на каждом перекрестке, Уилл?

Конечно, она слукавила. Кому, как не ей было знать, что полоскание белья — любимое занятие людей, будь то жители столицы или самой глухой провинции. Но ей снова почудилось что-то, что Уилл скрывал от нее. Может, о них с Китом говорили, что они имели интрижку с одной и той же женщиной?

Вдруг за стеной кто-то звонко, от души чихнул. Энн, метнувшись к двери, распахнула ее, и успела схватить за шиворот растерявшегося от такой неожиданности Эда.

— Ты что, подслушивал? — возмущенно воскликнула она, и на всякий случай тряхнула мальчишку посильнее. — Как тебе не стыдно, твой брат болен, а ты околачиваешься у него под порогом, чтобы подслушивать, вместо того, чтобы помочь!

— Простите, пожалуйста, простите меня! — Эд раскраснелся, отводя взгляд, и все пытался вывернуться, чтобы сбежать — но Энн держала его крепко. — Я не со зла… Я просто проходил мимо…

— Конечно, знаю я вас, Шекспиров, вы всегда не виноваты, вы всегда просто проходите мимо, а потом у вас рождаются дети, или слухи расползаются по всему Уорикширу!

Эд глубоко вздохнул, сдув волосы со лба, и выпалил:

— Я услышал имя Кристофера Марло, и мне стало так интересно…

***  
— Счастлив тебя сделать счастливым, дружище, — Кит Марло не торопился отдавать трубку, а сэр Фальк не спешил ее забирать. Он снова отпил вина — и сладость, отдающая на языке горечью, была в точности такой же, каким был их весь разговор. — И ничуть не сомневаюсь в твоей изысканности: ведь это тебе принадлежат лавры как первого поэта, так и первейшего курильщика. Боюсь, в этом ты затмил даже капитана гвардии Ее Величества. — Марло все же протянул ему трубку, с явной неохотой человека, расстающегося со своим величайшим сокровищем, и сэр Фальк, сделав затяжку, вновь протянул ему трубку. — И твое предложение мне как нельзя кстати. Саутвелл, помнится, и свою прокламацию для Леди Королевы оберегал как зеницу ока, а уж эти записки… Моя выгода в этом деле очевидна: Граф Эссекс будет счастлив покрепче схватить нашего неосторожного дружка за причинное место. Но ты… Какая выгода тебе из этого предприятия? Ты по-прежнему работаешь с Уолсингемом?


	3. Chapter 3

Глава 3

Признаться, Эд и правда не хотел подслушивать. Его-то и послали наверх как раз за тем, чтобы кликнуть Энн на кухню — новая служанка, Мэри, все никак не могла взять в толк, сколько солода сыпать в пиво — вот растяпа. А там мисс Эллен пришла навестить своего братца, мастера Дика — в общем, без Энн никак не обойтись. И Эд уже готов был подменить Энн у постели брата, но еще с лестницы услышал, что они ссорятся, и имя — то самое имя, которое так волновало его с некоторых пор, звучало между ними чаще остальных. Что брат имел в виду, какие сплетни могут ходить в Лондоне о мастере Марло? Эх, жаль, что он так мало побыл у них дома — ведь Эд так надеялся расспросить его кое-что насчет пьес. А он прочитал их все, все-все, что хранились у Уилла, еще до того, как отец по непостижимой прихоти приказал их сжечь.

— Простите, простите, — повторил он, как только хватка Энн, пораженной его признанием, немного ослабла. Теперь они смотрели на него оба, чуть ли не с одинаковым выражением изумления на лице: Энн и Уилл. — Я шел, чтобы позвать вас вниз, там мисс Эллен и Мэри опять пересыпала солода… А я… Я посижу пока с братом, правда, Уилл?

***   
Кит принял трубку немного более поспешно, чем следовало бы, и рассмеялся своей торопливости, что выдавала его с головой — хотя бы в чем-то. Он смотрел на Фалька искоса, сквозь завесу серого дымка и щурил глаза, получая какое-то странное, необъяснимое удовольствие от того, как все быстрее размываются контуры предметов, сливаясь со светом, приобретающим вечерний оттенок. 

— Похвальная инициатива, мой друг. Эссекс — это сейчас модно. И будет оставаться таковым, пока делает то же, что сумел Топклифф, только молча и без бахвальства перед каждым встречным. Но есть и другие способы подобраться к нему…

Его несло, или вело, или и то и другое. Лондон, далекий и недосягаемый, как недоступная, но дразнящая красотка, распахнул перед ним театральный занавес, напоминая о том, что уже давно казалось полузабытым сном.

— …Через его женушку. Ты ведь знаешь, что она столь же в моде, сколь и ее благоверный — однако, не хранит себя лишь для одной рыжей обезьяны.

***  
— Конечно же, и будешь тревожить и тормошить Уилла своими глупыми расспросами о мастере Марло, — строго покачала головой Энн, смягчаясь от такой непосредственности. Воистину, все Шекспиры были сотворены Создателем совершенно одинаково — и с одинаковым подвохом. — Скажи спасибо своему отцу за то, что у тебя нет возможности поговорить с мастером Марло с глазу на глаз, и спросить у него обо всем, что тебя интересует.

Впервые за полдня она до конца поняла и осознала с пугающей ясностью, насколько чудовищным хамством было поведение свекра по отношению к гостям. Так не следовало поступать — ни в одном из домов, где люди считали себя людьми и требовали к себе уважения соседей. Это было недопустимо — так нагло лишать своих детей поистине верных товарищей.

Энн подозвала Эда, мягко запирая за ним дверь, и понизила голос.

— А знаешь что… Ты сможешь сделать все это, если окажешь нам помощь.

Мальчишка закивал так часто, что возникла опасность, что у него может отвалиться кудрявая голова. Он напоминал Уилла — каким тот был, когда они с Энн решили, что влюблены друг в друга.

— Ты ведь знаешь, где живет милорд Фальк. Мастер Кит сейчас, скорее всего, гостит у него — в отличие от некоторых, наш сосед умеет быть радушным. Беги туда и попытайся убедить мастера Марло отнестись к причудам Джона Шекспира снисходительно. Пусть возвращается. Я постараюсь, чтобы безобразие, которое творилось тут утром, больше не повторилось.

***  
Беседа была словно партией во французский теннис, где двое не просто до изнеможения перебрасываются набитым конским волосом мячиком, но и наслаждаются подачами друг друга и умением, с которым эти подачи отбиваются. Сэр Фальк кивнул, не сдержав тонкой улыбки — уж кому-кому, а ему пристрастия жены его покойного друга, а ныне — миледи Эссекс были известны давным-давно.

— Миледи — очаровательнейшая женщина, не правда ли? И большая любительница театров. Я слышал так же какие-то глухие сплетни — о ней и о двух поэтах, которых она облагодетельствовала своим вниманием…

Марло снова затянулся — лицо на мгновение заволокло дымом, стирая острые черты.

Внизу раздался какой-то шум, и высокий мальчишеский голос воскликнул с возмущением:

— Да пустите же вы меня, наконец! Я вам не какой-то мальчик на побегушках, я сосед милорда Фалька, Эдмунд Шекспир! У меня сообщение для его гостя, мастера Марло!

Сэр Фальк рассмеялся:

— Как видно, дружище, ты очень дорог семейству Шекспиров.

***  
— О двух?.. — переспросил Кит, смежив веки и окончательно отдаваясь на волю пьяноватой неги, пахнущей закатным солнцем, разогретым деревом, табачным дымом и терпко-сладким вином.

Он хотел было добавить: двое — это капля в море. Это одна-единственная буква в наборе текста. Это…

Мерное, шелковое, кошачье течение его рассеянной мысли прервали крики и топот. Кит вскинулся, морщась, как от головной боли: ему показалось, что неспокойный дом Шекспиров настиг его и здесь, изрыгая свой шум прямо в уши. И тут же оказалось, что предчувствие оправдывается самым чудовищным образом. Высокий мальчишеский голос не давал усомниться в том, к какому семейству принадлежит его возмущенный обладатель, решивший вот так неожиданно нарушить покой сэра Фалька и его гостя.

— О, черт их дери, как они утомили меня, — трагически вздохнул Кит, вертя в руках трубку и даже не думая подниматься с кресла. — Вели этому нахалу, чтобы он проявил свое нахальство в полной мере, и добил меня этим, вызвав мигрень. Пусть войдет, если ты не против. Я хочу повеселиться перед гибелью моего разума.

***  
Внизу продолжалась возня, сэр Фальк отчетливо слышал бубнеж своего камердинера:

— Не велено никого пускать, мастер Эд, подайте записку, если хотите, — а юный Шекспир, упрямый, как все это семейство до самого отдаленного колена, к которому принадлежал и Саутвелл, — упрямец из упрямцев! — продолжал настаивать, и, казалось, никакая сила в мире не могла его переубедить.

На слова Марло сэр Фальк рассмеялся и поднялся на ноги. Но дойти до стола с колокольчиком, или даже до двери, чтобы самому окликнуть Эда Шекспира, оказалось не таким простым делом. Сэр Фальк покачнулся, хватаясь за первое, что попалось под руку: спинку кресла, плечо Кита Марло — острое сквозь несколько слоев ткани.

— Будь по-твоему, — сказал он с блуждающей улыбкой. — Но на правах радушного хозяина я прошу тебя остаться ночевать у меня, чтобы там тебе не сообщил этот мальчишка.

***  
— Ральф, впусти его! — раздался сверху голос милорда Фалька — и Эд, бегом поднимаясь по лестнице, преодолевая за раз сразу две, а то и три ступеньки, подумал, что обычной властной уверенности в этом голосе нет. Скорее, он запинался, как… как будто он был вдрызг пьян.

Эда едва хватило на то, чтобы задыхаясь, отвесить поклон почему-то стоящему в самом дверном проеме милорду Фальку, а затем сразу же устремиться туда, где в вальяжной, немыслимой позе раскинулся Кит Марло. Лица его почти было не видно за дымом, от которого у Эда сразу же запершило в горле. Эд замер было на месте, а потом решительно двинулся в его сторону:

— Сэр, я с поручением от миссис Шекспир, от Энн. Она просила передать вам извинения за… за поведение мистера Шекспира, моего отца, и сказать, что ей очень стыдно, что с гостями так не поступают. Она просила вас вернуться. 

Мастер Марло молчал, и не менял даже позы, только вновь затянулся трубкой, и дым на этот раз заставил Эда оглушительно чихнуть. Сэр Фальк, не спускавший с Эда глаз, улыбнулся, и Эд вспыхнул, понимая, что сию минуту позорится, и возможно, окончательно. Он снова вдохнул пропахший дыбом воздух и добавил со всей твердостью, на которую был способен:

— И… и я присоединяюсь к этим извинениям, сэр. Я считаю, что отец поступил крайне несправедливо! Разве так можно вести себя с… таким человеком, как вы! С поэтом! Спасшим жизнь моего брата и мастера Бербеджа!

***  
— Я обещаю, — кивнул Кит.

Кратко и легко.

Было так же просто догадаться, к чему Шекспиры отправили гонца в дом сэра Фалька. Единственным вопросом, способным обглодать душу и кости, было: кто заставил несчастного отпрыска не слишком благородного семейства обивать чужие пороги. Наверняка — не Уилл. У того не хватило бы силы воли не подтанцовывать суровому отцу. У миссис Шекспир были куда более крепкие яйца, как показывала жизнь.

Кит прыснул пьяным смехом, удивившись забредшему в голову столь грубому образу, и дверь распахнулась.

По лицу мазнул поток воздуха, показавшегося холодным после хмельной духоты. Тюльпаны могли перемерзнуть — ведь это были нежные капризные цветы, способные доставить садовнику множество хлопот.

— Сэр, я с поручением от миссис Шекспир, от Энн. Она просила…

Кит затянулся поглубже, созерцая ворвавшегося юнца. Перед ним, казалось, был Уилл — те же непослушно вьющиеся волосы, спадающие на лоб, те же широко распахнутые от восторга и удивления глаза, и даже — оттопыренные розовые уши. Юный барашек задохнулся, оттараторив положенные извинения, и Кит почувствовал, что сходство между братьями его веселит и бесит одновременно.

— Я благодарю тебя за красноречие, но, по правде, гораздо больше мне хотелось бы увидеть здесь твоего отца, а не тебя. Кто нанес оскорбление — тот и должен его искупить. Подсылать под удар маленьких беззащитных котят — не слишком мужское поведение, не находишь?

Мальчик шумно сглотнул, окончательно отупев, и отчаянно воззрился на Фалька, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и явно ища поддержки.

***  
Конечно же, разум Эда подсказывал ему, что такой человек как мастер Марло — гордый, свободный, упрямый! — вряд ли пойдет за ним, как только он передаст ему слова Энн. 

И, конечно же, в глубине души он надеялся на это — слишком велик был соблазн: поговорить с мастером Марло наедине о его пьесах, расспросить о театре, о том, как оно там все устроено — в Лондоне. Из Уилла и слова не вытащишь, знай себе — отмахнется, как всегда, не твоего, мол, ума это дело! И потому, когда мастер Марло отшил его, да еще и по отцу прошелся, Эд растерялся, захлопал глазами — и преглупо! — оглянулся на сэра Фалька.

Но тот молчал, так и оставшись стоять у двери, лишь плечом к косяку привалился, и на губах у него бродила странная улыбка. Эд чуть не расплакался от досады: вот же чертовы упрямцы, оба, оба! И мастер Марло — так и будет теперь все время сидеть у этого милорда Фалька, и отец — он ведь никогда, никогда не пойдет на то, чтобы извиниться перед мастером Марло, а это значит…

— Сэр, сэр, вы не знаете моего отца, он такой… Как вобьет себе что-то в голову, — слова вылетали раньше, чем Эд поспевал за мыслью, — так потом от своего не отступится! А ведь мы — все семейство, не думайте, не только, не только Энн! — так рады были вас увидеть у себя: лучшего друга Уилла, он о вас так много рассказывал! А я… я так мечтал поговорить с вами о театре и о ваших пьесах, я прочитал их все, все до единой, что были у Уилла!

Сам того не осознавая, Эд сложил руки в молитвенном жесте и уставился на мастера Марло — с отчаянной решимостью человека, готового на самые крайние меры, лишь бы добиться своего.

Он так ждал ответа от мастера Марло, что вздрогнул, когда позади рассмеялся милорд Фальк:

— Ого, дружище, вот что значит магия твоего таланта. У тебя оказывается, и в здешней глуши есть весьма пылкие поклонники.

***  
— И, следует признать, этот малыш умеет быть убедительным, — Кит уселся ровнее, попыхивая трубкой и с пьяноватым интересом разглядывая нежданного гостя. — Почти как его брат, когда о чем-то очень просит. Видимо, у них это семейное.

Мальчик зарделся под его взглядом, но глаз больше не отводил. Теперь, в этом наивном порыве упрямства, он еще больше напоминал своего старшего брата, и еще больше раздражал и веселил того, по чью душу явился.

Кит поманил мальца рукой — небрежно, но настойчиво. Он не привык, чтобы кто-то расценивал подобный жест в его исполнении — не всерьез. Дернув кадыком — явно в борьбе с желанием оглянуться на Фалька еще раз, — мальчик подошел поближе. Медленнее, чем мог бы, и быстрее, чем того требовали приличия.

— Считай, что твои мечты начали сбываться, — сказал Кит, понизив голос и глядя на гостя снизу вверх так доверительно, что тому только и оставалось, что покраснеть гуще — знакомым образом, до самых кончиков оттопыренных ушей. — Вот я, Кит Марло, во плоти, прямо перед тобой. Говори со мной.

Он протянул мальчику трубку и улыбнулся. Мысли, промелькнувшие в уме в едином порыве горячего ветра, стали совсем уж шальными.

***  
Никогда Эд не думал, что можно робеть и ликовать одновременно, ему казалось — это досужие выдумки сочинителей, подобных Уиллу, а теперь испытал это на себе.

Мастер Марло поманил его — небрежно, как, должно быть, привык подманивать тех девушек, что вешались ему в Лондоне на шею гроздьями — о, Эд наслушался сплетен про лондонских актеров и точно знал, как оно бывает! И ему хотелось — подбежать сразу, пока мастер Марло не передумал, ведь он не девушка, в самом-то деле. И Эд почти так и сделал, мысль, что не годится сыну Джона Шекспира вести себя, будто собачонке, ищущей хозяйскую ласку, промелькнула в голове и тут же погасла, как только мастер Марло протянул ему трубку. Что это значило? Он, величайший поэт Англии, признал его, Эда, равным себе?! Как такое может быть?

Эд взял трубку — еще поспешней, чем подошел, позабыв приличия, даже не поблагодарил: не до того было, ох, не до того! Храбро затянулся — и тут же закашлялся, мучительно, до слез, навернувшихся на глаза. Все слова, что он хотел сказать мастеру Марло при встрече, разбежались в разные стороны.

— Я… Вы… — выдавил он между приступами мучительного кашля. — Я хотел спросить вас о театре. Туда берут, таких, как я?

Он устыдился того, что выдал себя с головой — и как же глупо! — и покраснел еще больше прежнего, и больше прежнего закашлялся, а мастер Марло смотрел на него с улыбкой, и Эд подумал: теперь точно прогонит.

***  
Разговор начался с вопроса, а вопрос был ожидаем и внезапен одновременно. Кит навидался таких мальчишек и в Лондоне, и в Кембридже, и в Кентербери, да и сам, пожалуй, когда-то мог быть таким — или хотя бы отчасти таким. Они мечтали о большем, о невероятных приключениях и блестящей актерской игре. Они воображали, как покоряют своими ролями красавиц, как сама Леди Королева приходит в театры, где они дают представления, скрыв лицо маской.

Обычно эти мечты не приводили ни к чему, а если и приводили — то к неприятностям и разочарованиям. Но маленького Шекспира не было кому разочаровать — возможно, стараниями заботливого отца, уже проворонившего одного отпрыска и не желавшего отдавать на поживу Лондону второго.

— Конечно, берут, — утвердительно молвил Кит, не торопясь забирать трубку у своего собеседника. — Туда берут и тех, кто лучше тебя, и тех, кто гораздо хуже. Если честно, я даже не знаю, как ребята оказываются на театральных подмостках — может, они просто летят туда, как бабочки на свет? Но наклонись ко мне — и я расскажу тебе секрет…

Все еще сдерживая кашель, мальчик наклонился — и Кит шепнул ему на ухо, удержав за шею:

— Твой брат и отец надерут тебе уши, если узнают, о чем ты у меня спросил. А меня больше на порог не пустят, даже если я сам захочу вернуться… Выходит, твое посольство провалено с треском.

***   
О том, чтобы быть так близко от своего кумира он даже и во сне не мечтал, а ведь ему снилось, снилось, как он ведет с мастером Марло непринужденную и милую беседу! Сердце забилось, будто пойманная в силок птица, и Эд даже дыхание задержал, от того краснея еще гуще, еще глупее.

А мастер Марло… Что ж, Эд не мог не признать, что он прав, чертовски прав, и Эд почувствовал, что вот-вот расплачется от этой правоты, несущей в себе обиду и разочарование. Стало так досадно, что он совсем растерялся, захлопал глазами пуще прежнего, покосился на милорда Фалька, а тот все так же наблюдал за ценой, как будто она — о, боже мой! — и вправду разворачивалась на подмостках.

— Но как… Вы ведь не скажете, не скажете им, правда, сэр? Я-то уж точно не скажу, просто сбегу когда-нибудь — и все, я ведь выучил все-все роли в ваших пьесах, могу и Эдуарда, и Гавестона, и… Фауста даже!

Мастер Марло смотрел на него так близко, что у Эда все смешалось в голове, и руки задрожали, и он едва не выронил трубку, протягивая ее хозяину.

Мастер Марло молчал, зато милорд Фальк — о, тот рассмеялся от души.

***  
— Зачем же сбегать? — изобразив удивление, Кит откинулся на спинку кресла и быстро докурил трубку в две затяжки. Остывал пепел, разгорались чувства — и осознание того, как же он соскучился по этому — тоже. — Быть может, я еще вернусь в Лондон — и если будешь хорошим мальчиком, заберу тебя с собой за славное поведение. Если твой отец не пристрелит меня раньше, как, помнится, обещал — весьма, между прочим, убедительно…

Фальк смеялся и был пьян — Киту казалось, что сам он нарезался не до такой степени, а это могло означать только одно: он сам куда больше залит хмелем. Мальчик был теплым и трепетал, как кролик в силке. Его запах был так похож на запах Уилла, что голова шла кругом, а злость становилась подстегивающей, будто шпора.

Оставалось задать последний вопрос:

— Как тебя зовут, кстати? Даже если я уже слышал твое имя, оно пролетело мимо меня, будто комар, думающий дождаться ночи, чтобы ужалить побольнее…

Кое-что уже было решено, кое-что — решалось. Кит постановил сам для себя, что нужно выпить еще — а мальчишку отпустить на волю и навстречу остаткам детской глупости. Заклинание будет произнесено, имя — названо, и после этого торопиться некуда. Чрезмерная поспешность выдает голод, а меньше всего Кит теперь желал бы показаться самому себе голодным, ищущим и алчущим.

***  
Мальчишка, почти усевшийся на колени к Киту, был похож на мышонка, попавшегося в лапы сытого кота. Кит играл с ним — так, должно быть, он играл со всеми ними: юными и постарше, мальчишками и мальчишками, что мнили себя взрослыми мужами. Мальчишка трепетал, очарованный, покоренный, и сэр Фальк едва сдерживался, чтобы вновь не зааплодировать развернувшемуся на его глазах спектаклю.

Кит был гениален. Мальчишка — смешон и трогателен одновременно.

— Эд… то есть, простите, сэр, Эдмунд, — лепетал мальчишка и алел еще больше, хотя казалось, что больше некуда. Голос его дрожал от смущения и нервного возбуждения одновременно. — Сэр… мастер Марло… вы только… вы только, когда соберетесь в Лондон, скажите. Скажете мне, ведь скажете? Я обязательно поеду с вами! Обязательно!

Кит отмалчивался, только переводил блуждающий взгляд с Фалька на Эда, с Эда — в окно. И Фальк понял, что он пьян в стельку, как матрос в портовой таверне.

Да что там — они оба пьяны куда сильнее, чем ему хотелось бы думать.

За окном угасал апрельский день, заливая пол и стены гостиной розовой закатной кровью.

— Тебе пора, Эдмунд, — сказал сэр Фальк, стараясь, чтобы язык его не заплетался, а голос звучал с привычной повелительной твердостью. — У нас с мастером Марло еще дела. Передай миссис Шекспир, что мастер Марло вернется, когда посчитает нужным.

«Если посчитает нужным», — хотел добавить Фальк, но не стал.

***  
Первым, что увидел Кит, с трудом открыв глаза, стала бутылка вина. Его тут же замутило, и он с мучительным стоном уткнулся лицом в одну подушку, натягивая вторую на растрепанную голову. Это вызвало смутное, будто из воды, непрозрачной из-за поднявшегося густого ила, выглянувшее удивление, тут же сменившееся удовлетворением.

Это был не Арденский лес и даже не беспокойный дом Шекспиров — слава Богу и Нечистому.

И это была — широкая, мягкая кровать, над которой комариным звоном не висели чужие голоса.

Кит перевернулся на спину, потирая лицо, и второй волной его накрыло новое понимание — вчера он нарезался в доме Фалька Грэвилла так, что у него напрочь отшибло память. Обеденное, налитое солнце светило в глаза, пуская стрелы сквозь щели оконной ставни — точно так же, как на Хог-Лейн. Пробуждение до того напоминало те, с которых начинались дни Кита Марло в Лондоне, что впору было подумать, что за ночь пресловутые феи и паки Уорикшира перенесли его бездыханное пьяное тело в болота Шордича.

Рядом с бутылкой вина обнаружилась еда — тонко нарезанное перченое мясо, и, о чудо — печеный до золотистой корки картофель.

— Доброе утро, — сказал сэр Фальк.

Кит дернулся, садясь и пытаясь понять, был ли созерцатель в спальне с самого его пробуждения, стоял он у порога еще раньше, или успел войти только что — совершенно бесшумно. Первым, что пришло на ум, был мрачновато-усмешливый вопрос:

— Ты всегда следишь за тем, как безобразно твои гости дрыхнут с похмелья?

***  
— Только за некоторыми, — сэр Фальк улыбнулся кончиками губ. — За теми, чье пробуждение в моем доме может доставить удовольствие. А таких, мой дорогой, не слишком много.

По правде сказать, он стоял у порога недолго и мог бы поспорить, что именно его появление и разбудило Марло. И подобная чуткость — даже с похмелья, тем более, с похмелья, — не могла не вызвать восторг у сэра Фалька. Уж кто-то, а он знал в подобном толк. Заметив, что его гость нахмурился, он продолжил:

— Впрочем, хвала богам, я не Селена, а ты не Эндимион, и мой дом — не пещера Латма. Ты проснулся, как только я вошел. Не возражаешь?

В пару шагов преодолев разделявшее их расстояние, сэр Фальк сел на кровать, проигнорировав стоящее неподалеку кресло. Кит Марло, растрепанный, помятый со сна, казался удивительно юным — немногим старше их вчерашнего гостя. Сэр Фальк снова улыбнулся.

— Не стану спрашивать, как ты себя чувствуешь. Вчера мы оба слегка перебрали, а это значит, чтобы продолжить нашу прекрасную беседу, — нам нужно прямо сейчас привести себя в порядок.

На подносе стояло два бокала — сэр Фальк не мог не отметить дальновидность своего камердинера и постановил про себя отблагодарить верного Ральфа, за годы научившегося понимать своего хозяина без слов.

Он наполнил оба бокала и протянул один Киту Марло:

— Твое здоровье.

***  
— Уже весьма потрепанное, — кривовато улыбнулся Кит, тут же отпивая большим глотком, чтобы не дать тошноте взять верх над здравым смыслом. Это было мудростью, присущей всем, кто любил выпить сверх меры — остальные же до мудрости попросту не доживали, сраженные похмельем.

Но все же — вино едва не вернулось обратно, и чтобы проглотить его, пришлось сделать над собой усилие. Кит поморщился, усаживаясь удобнее и подбирая под себя ноги — притом не слишком беспокоясь, что еще один радушный хозяин может оскорбиться наготой гостя.

— И да, ты прав, сэр Фальк, — мне до Эндимиона далеко, так как я не являюсь сосредоточением всей красоты мира. Не далее как вчера Джон Шекспир назвал меня квакающей лягушкой, и, признаю, его сравнение было весьма метким. Не все комедианты Лондона могут похвалиться такой меткостью шуток — а ведь старик был серьезен, смертельно серьезен, настолько серьезен, что я начинаю опасаться, не хватил ли его удар…

Второй глоток пошел легче, а картофель оказался еще одним напоминанием о столице. Кит вспомнил свои мысли времен лесного сидения — время от времени ему казалось, что за кусок запеченного сладкого картофеля он может отдать чью-нибудь жизнь. Например, Дика Бербеджа — или, по крайней мере, королевского олешка.

— Так что ты имеешь все шансы терпеть меня здесь до вечера, — эта фраза должна была прозвучать, и она прозвучала.

***  
— Уверен, что многие не согласились бы ни с тобой, ни со старым Джоном, — рассмеялся сэр Фальк, отпивая вино.

И здесь он тоже отдал должное своему камердинеру: тот не стал подслащивать вино, и, кислое, оно как нельзя лучше способствовало разжижению крови и утолению поистине адской жажды.

— Я имею в виду, — продолжил Фальк, беззастенчиво разглядывая своего гостя, мучающегося теми же проявлениями болезни, что и у него самого. При этом Марло ухитрялся выглядеть воистину поэтически, пусть и с растрепанными волосами, с пересохшими губами и дневной щетиной на подбородке, — я имею в виду не только лондонских девиц и юношей. Даже в здешней глуши находятся ценители твоего обаяния. Взять вот хотя бы Шекспиров. Младший сынок означенного Джона вчера едва не растаял, подобно сахарному леденцу, и все это только от твоих слов. И от одной-единственной затяжки, которую ты любезно предложил ему. Я порой завидую такой юности и непосредственности, знаешь.

Сэр Фальк снова отпил вина, подцепил тонкую полоску перченого мяса — специи обожгли рот, ударив, казалось по всем чувствам сразу. Что-то помутилось, а что-то, напротив, стало куда яснее.

— Чем же мы займем время: продолжим попойку, нашу приятную беседу или и то, и другое?

***  
Когда улыбка стаяла с губ Кита, он продолжил улыбаться глазами, попивая вино и со все более заметной охотой поедая картофель. А еще приятнее было разглядывать давнего приятеля, как будто случайно усевшегося прямиком на постель, и плетущего окольные сети недопохвал и недонамеков.

Эти игры, предшествующие либо согласию, либо отказу — и то, и другое должно было порхать, как бабочка или моль, — были столь же хороши для похмельного утра, сколь столичные угощения. Кит скучал по этому — и теперь набрасывался на завтрак и внимание хозяина, будто ему самому было от силы пятнадцать лет, и он думал, что жизнь за стенами спальни — так же прекрасна, как вкрадчивый солнечный свет.

— Если ты никуда не торопишься — а я подозреваю, что все-таки нет, — то я не имею ничего против продолжения. Но может случиться, что я предложу разнообразить наш досуг — ведь не зря ты изволил предложить мне настолько острое блюдо в качестве первого, что сам задыхаешься от количества перца…

Он отбросил одеяло и налил себе еще, красуясь под чужим взглядом. Он уже знал, что просьба младшего брата Уилла будет удовлетворена, но возможность оттянуть этот момент доставляла особенное удовольствие. И перед тем, как снова взглянуть в глаза Уиллу и понять, что на их донышке ничего не изменилось, Кит хотел вспомнить то, кем он был — до того, как сбежал из Лондона, и до того, как повстречал этого чертова Шекспира.

***   
Кит Марло спал обнаженным. Факт, шокирующий честного перчаточника, — а Кит вчера рассказал сэру Фальку эту презабавнейшую историю, — и приведший к изгнанию новоявленного Адама из сомнительной райскости кущей дома Джона Шекспира, сэра Фалька только обрадовал.

Чем меньше преград, тем короче путь. Он мог остаться всего лишь путем, полным обещаний, а мог завести сэра Фалька и его гостя куда-то, куда им двоим прежде заходить не доводилось. В этом была прелесть недосказанности и игры — той самой, что велась на надушенных камышах лондонских гостиных. Той самой, по которой сэр Фальк так скучал все эти долгие месяцы, проведенные в Стратфорде.

— Рад, что блюдо пришлось тебе по душе, — усмехнулся сэр Фальк, запивая перченое мясо, перченые слова и перченые мысли. — И ты совершенно прав, мой друг, торопиться нам некуда — в этом снулом городишке было скучно до зевоты. Пока в нем не появился ты — под гром салюта моего соседа.

Рука будто невзначай легла на острое колено гостя — и скользнула выше.

Губы, смоченные вином, горчили — самую малость.

***  
Опустив голову, Кит проследил движение ладони Фалька по своему бедру. Ладонь же, проделав свой путь, остановилась — на грани дозволенного, там, где кожа становилась особенно чувствительной к прикосновениям — и даже к чужому дыханию. Это был вопрос — с ожиданием ответа.

И часть игры, новый ход, звено в выстраиваемой цепочке вероятностей.

Кит взглянул на Фалька исподлобья, улыбнулся снова и отпил. Стекло опять грелось в руке — возможно, слишком уж быстро. Кожа же грелась еще быстрее — там, где длилось, но не продолжалось прикосновение.

— Я еще развеселю жителей этого городишка, — чуть манерно, чуть театрально, чуть честно пообещал Кит, оставляя вино подсыхать на губах. — Я уж думал было добавить — что если ты не поможешь мне, а я не помогу тебе, мне придется провести слишком много времени здесь, скучая… но, кажется, таким образом я бы сразу лишил себя помощи, так?

Черты Уилла, отраженные в чертах его брата, размывались в косых струнах света. Кит отставил стакан, осушив его, и продолжил подставляться им — и взгляду Фалька, — наскоро сплетая волосы в косу.

***  
Кожа Кита грелась под его ладонью — и в этом было обещание тоже.

— Я помогу тебе, — сказал сэр Фальк, улыбаясь. Все, что они делали и говорили в прошлый вечер и в это утро, сопровождалось улыбками: и в этом тоже были игра — и обещание. — Я помогу тебе, ты поможешь мне, и мы будем в расчете, если между старыми друзьями есть нужда в каких-то счетах…

Кит Марло стал сплетать непослушные, встрепанные со сна волосы, убирая пряди в косу, а сэр Фальк смотрел на него, любуясь уже совершенно неприкрыто, и ему хотелось сказать: оставь волосы распущенными. Но он молчал — лишь допил залпом свое вино, как воду, — и отставил стакан в сторону.

— И я охотно присоединюсь к тебе, чтобы перетряхнуть этот затхлый городишко. А пока…

Сэр Фальк сел ближе, куда ближе, чем прежде, но по-прежнему касался Кита лишь кончиками пальцев — будто был слепцом и прикосновениями узнавал другого.

Ладонь вспорхнула с бедра, лишь на миг прикоснувшись к паху, а затем возобновила свой путь — под поджавшемуся животу, по груди. Под пальцами, казалось, и вправду обретшими чуткость слепого, дрогнуло сердце.

Сэр Фальк хотел сказать: «Зададим ему жару, Кит, поимеем его в хвост и в гриву, этот унылый Стратфорд, испепелим к чертям собачьим со всеми его католиками и протестантами, виновными и невинными, счастливыми и несчастными».

Но слова не было нужны — Кит Марло был именно тем, кто понимал все без слов.

***   
Ему не нужно было выражать одобрение — все было и так понятно. По улыбке, по привкусу вина на губах, по глазам, по забившемуся чаще сердцу. Это было то, без чего они оба обошлись бы вполне — но зачем было отказывать себе в доступном для тела и необременительном для ума удовольствии?

Кит прислушался к себе, подаваясь ближе, чуть ближе, самую малость, продолжая играть роль статуи из горячего мрамора, отпуская сплетенные волосы, чтобы они расплетались вновь, сами по себе. Внутри него билось сердце — да и только. Эхо этого биения отдавалось в жилах, в венах, даже в костях — но только и всего.

Ни стихов, ни бездн Аида.

Ни лица Уилла Шекспира — хотя бы на несколько мгновений.

И он потянулся вперед, чувствуя, как вновь выскользнувшая из косы прядь протекла по щеке, тронув ключицу. Не стал целовать первым — но оказался так близко, что смог ощутить дыхание там, где еще тлела тень прикосновения волос.

— Может быть, ты слышал, что я бываю очень шумным? В том числе, когда нахожусь в постели с кем-то, кто мне интересен… И когда притом не сплю?

***  
Слова, которым суждено быть произнесенными, были сказаны — и танец приобрел другой рисунок. Игра потекла быстрее, как кровь по жилам от вина и предвкушения еще не свершившегося. Сэр Фальк любил такие мгновения, пожалуй, даже больше тех, других, когда все уже свершается: будь то первый выпад шпагой, затишье перед оглушительным свистом пушечной картечи на поле боя, или — любовная схватка.

Они будоражили кровь, обещая — и с Китом Марло сэр Фальк был уверен в исполнении всех обещаний.

До всего, около чего они кружили со вчерашнего вечера, было так близко — куда ближе, чем были они, сидящие напротив друг друга.

Сэр Фальк снова улыбнулся: убирая непослушную, вздумавшую быть препятствием, прядь, вплетая пальцы в мягкие густые волосы, глядя, как глаза Кита темнеют, и — радуясь этому.

Губы Кита были так близко, что сэр Фальк видел темный след от вина на нижней. Он подался вперед, накрывая его, пробуя губы Кита на вкус, жадно ловя ответ.

Его вторая ладонь все еще лежала на груди Кита — и сэр Фальк мягко толкнул его, заставляя опрокинуться на спину, и тут же — следуя за ним без промедления.

— Надеюсь, ты не уснешь… со мной.

Больше не надо было ни о чем думать, танец свершался сам собой.

***  
— Я выспался, — проговорил Кит, откинувшись на спину, продолжая предлагать себя каждым жестом и словом, обращая в прах попытки сплести волосы. Поцелуй умножил вино на вино, приоткрыв очевидную истину: самые простые, грубые развлечения, ограненные острословием и оправленные в долгую игру, были способны подарить забвение. — За что благодарен тебе — настолько, что готов ненадолго отдать себя в рабство, сколь бы ужасными и развратными ни могли оказаться твои пожелания…

Они были близко — но можно было сделаться еще ближе, сменив одежду на взаимную наготу, и одев в кружева болтовни только души и намерения. Так занимались любовью в Лондоне — за деньги или за интерес, за письма, поймавшие в капкан глупые откровения палача, за обещанное предательство. Каждый поцелуй мог сделаться поцелуем Иуды — и так оказывалось только слаще.

И Кит поцеловал — на сей раз первый, дернув Фалька к себе за ворот сорочки, ненадолго позволяя увидеть, что кроется под игривой, сыгранной ленцой скучающего актера.

— Что же до тебя… я не слишком требователен. Нужно очень постараться, чтобы дотрахать меня до того, чтобы я начал видеть сны, и предпочел второе занятие первому.

***  
Поцелуй Кита — о теперь уже просто Кита, ведь меж ними не оставалось более никаких преград, кроме бархатных штанов и тонкой сорочки сэра Фалька, — был жалящим, будто змеиный укус и жарким, будто гостеприимно приоткрывшиеся на миг адские врата.

Сэр Фальк с интересом заглядывал в бездну, что была прикрыта тонкой, розовеющей от прикосновений ладоней кожей, рассыпанными по плечам светлыми волосами, в бездну, кроющуюся в глазах Кита. И бездна смотрела на него — в упор, из полуприкрытых ресниц, изогнутых в вечной насмешке губ.

Сэр Фальк вновь рассмеялся, нависая над Китом, дразня его короткими, беглыми поцелуями: в краешек рта, упрямо вздернутый даже сейчас подбородок, дернувшийся кадык. Ему нравилось слушать то, что говорит Кит, но еще больше — нравилось слышать то, о чем он молчит, что заставляет вздыматься его грудь все чаще. То, о чем судачили кумушки в Лондоне — противореча своим товаркам в Стратфорде, тень кого Кит привел за собой его дом:

— Неужели когда-нибудь такое возможно? Чтобы ты — и предпочел сны занятиям куда более интересным? Мне кажется, скорей небо упадет на землю, или земля встанет вверх тормашками…

Сэр Фальк обводил пальцами яркий, подкрашенный вином и поцелуями рот Кита, и тот понимал его, не заставляя повторять дважды, чтобы в следующий миг — потребовать самому: властно качнув бедрами.

И теперь сэр Фальк следовал за ним, обхватывая ладонью его гордо вздымающийся налитой член, продолжая дразнить поцелуями покрывающиеся пятнами румянца скулы, шею, грудь.

***   
О да, это было возможно. Возможно было — все: бодрствование, сон, бодрствование во сне, странные картины, нарисованные снами, похожими на любовь. Каждая следующая пьеса, сыгранная в театре, делала сном предыдущую. Каждая новая постель, где доводилось не спать, делала сны, увиденные в предыдущей, снами втройне.

И теперь Кит знал, что ставить спектакль, где он сам пытается урвать для себя еще немного Лондона, смыкая бедра, размыкая губы, снова пьянея — увлекательно.

— Ты плохо знаешь меня, — произносил он свою реплику, потому что во сне можно было говорить что угодно. — Никто меня не знает, даже я сам.

Он двигался, плавно оскальзываясь лопатками на простынях — задавая ритм скольжению ладони, подсказывая без слов, потому что слова были о другом. Быть может, ему хотелось бы большего — но он не торопил действие, позволяя высказаться помутненному уму и как никогда более осознанному телу.

— Но тебе самому хотелось бы, чтобы этот город перевернулся вверх дном…

***  
— Хотелось бы, — подтвердил сэр Фальк, и его ладонь продолжала свое скольжение по члену Кита. — Стратфорд, знаешь ли, умеет быть чертовски навязчивым для столичного жителя, прямо как девки с Лав-Стрит…

Сэр Фальк почти не прерывался, продолжая одновременно говорить и целовать: вздымающуюся безволосую грудь, ставшие твердыми соски, впадинку межу ключицами, приоткрывающиеся губы.

То было представление, предназначенное для понимающего зрителя. Танец, с каждым новым шагом становящийся все быстрее — до сбивающегося на хрип дыхания, до первого стона.

Сэру Фальку стало жарко — и он потянул с себя сорочку, давая возможность Киту поучаствовать в этом действе, и так — в четыре руки, в два коротких приема, оказаться с ним на равных — в своей наготе тоже.

Кит хотел большего — и сэр Фальк был готов ему это дать.

— Что ж… Nosce te ipsum, — проговорил он, в очередной раз благословляя своего догадливого и всезнающего слугу, предусмотрительно державшего в гостевой спальне граненый флакон с розовым маслом. — Не будем откладывать исследования на потом, как считаешь?

***  
— Ты ли — Аполлон, здесь ли — Дельфы и Парнас? — Кит улыбался, принося себя в жертву чужому познанию с таким удовольствием, что тело его звенело от заведомого удовлетворения. Он привстал, сам потянувшись за очередным поцелуем, сорванным с ключицы чуть раньше положенного. Он задержал Фалька, не позволяя проявить торопливость — нет, нет, только не здесь и не сейчас.

Вино было сцеловано с губ, и нужные слова начертаны на стенах святилища. Кит опустил ресницы, не отпуская ни пальцами, ни губами, и не увидел под веками ничего. Никого. Что-то притаилось в нем, Пифия-Муза вдыхала испарения внутренностей вечной горы, напрягая ноздри.

Но он заранее знал, о чем было бы ее пророчество, пожелай он спросить.

— Мы откладывали это много лет… Ты помнишь, когда впервые подумал, что неплохо было бы сделать со мной все то, что ты хочешь сделать сейчас? Каким было твое первое желание при взгляде на меня?

Познай себя самого.

Где-то недалеко, в этом городе, в полях вокруг этого города, Уилл Шекспир впервые загляделся на незнакомца, решившего искупаться в ручье. Это случилось во вневременье, где боги подглядывали за людьми, а люди — за богами. Так Актеон был растерзан сворой охотничьих псов, а Кит Марло — перевернулся на живот, откидывая волосы за спину, оборачиваясь поверх плеча, пытаясь уйти от неуместного воспоминания — не своего.

— Сейчас я буду задавать вопросы, а ты — отвечать.

***   
Под ладонями Фалька оказывались бедра Кита, под губами — мост хребта, разгорающееся, разгоревшееся пламя под тонкой преградой кожи.   
Сэр Фальк думал: вскоре разговоры станут не нужны. Они и были не нужны, продолжаясь больше по привычке, по однажды заведенному между ними обычаю. Но сейчас обычай был сломан, наконец, и то, что искало свободу, всякий раз, когда они оставались вдвоем, обрело ее. 

— Впервые я подумал (о, прости, Кит, мне сейчас кажется это забавным, надеюсь, позабавит и тебя!): «Что за странный малый, какого дьявола вокруг него столько шуму?» — сэр Фальк смеялся, щекоча чужую кожу своим дыханием, запутывал пальцы в длинных волосах, оттягивая голову Кита, заставляя его выгнуться, наслаждаясь этим, и не торопясь. — А потом было время (о только не смейся, Кит, прошу тебя — раз у нас день познаний и откровений!), когда я стал одержим тобой, но ты был… Не знаю, где был ты, а я сидел в чертовом Флушинге, и думал, что на всю жизнь провоняю селедкой… Это было после одного сна — и так неожиданно… — масло было пролито в ладонь, густой сладкий запах смешивался с запахом вина и запахом их разгоряченных тел, сэр Фальк не торопился, дразня и лаская, чувствуя, как под его пальцами подается упругая плоть. — С тех пор я просто принял то, что я хочу тебя… И не знаю, почему мы не сделали этого раньше.

***  
Слова лились, проливались, разливались так же мягко и тепло, как масло по коже. Бедные простыни сэра Фалька — возможно, им было суждено испортиться раз и навсегда, и ни одна прачка не смогла бы справиться с этим. Кит был расслаблен, как давно уже не доводилось — а может, и никогда. Он и сам был — как розовое масло, казавшееся золотом в алхимическом солнечном свете. Не ртуть, не кровь — всего лишь масло. Он смеялся, хотя Фальк, шутя, просил его не веселиться слишком, и откидывал голову, чувствуя натяжение волос, вплетенных в осторожные пальцы.

Поддаться неторопливой ласке было легко — стоило всего лишь приподнять бедра, подоткнув под них подушку.

Но и запах сгущенного розового цвета, и слова о каком-то давнем, полузабытом сне — все это возвращало с земли на склоны Парнаса, и познание самого себя, признание перед самим собой становилось неизбежным.

Уилл, Орфей, говорил о чем-то похожем, и делал что-то похожее, когда-то, недавно, много-много раз. От него было не уйти, потому что Стратфорд был городом, где он впервые увидел жизнь, а Фальк — был его соседом, а Кит — Кит Марло был тем, кто любил его, и любил бы еще сильнее и дольше, если бы не беспомощность гордости перед страхом отвержения. Все это предстало перед разумом с такой хлесткой, больной ясностью, что Кит споткнулся окончательно, разрушив всю плавность игры.

— Если так, ты можешь наверстать вожделение всех этих дней, ночей и снов, — проговорил он хрипло, тяжело дыша, привставая на колени только затем, чтобы Фальк увидел — и дал еще больше. — Прямо сейчас, нет — сейчас же!

***   
Это было так просто — куда проще, чем в его воображении, и уж конечно, не так, как в его давнем, больше похожем на бред, сне. Сейчас сэр Фальк мог подшучивать над собой, мог шутить с Китом, но тогда… Тогда, проснувшись, он был уверен, что сходит с ума, и точно знает, что влечет их всех, — всех тех, кого Кит Марло вел за собой. Тогда знал — а сейчас не был уверен, что ему все это не приснилось тоже.

Познать себя оказалось до смешного просто, и — почти невозможно.

Познать того, кто был у него в постели, кто предлагал себя — с бесстыдством, от которого зарумянилась бы иная разбитная шлюшка, с уверенностью, граничащей с требовательностью, — было возможно только в одном, библейском смысле.

Сэр Фальк усмехнулся тому, как причудливо плетутся мысли, сотканные из их разговоров, снов и желаний. Такое было возможно только когда в постели могли сойтись два поэта.

Чужое нетерпение подхлестывало — и сэр Фальк перестал улыбаться. В том, чтобы сделать первый, плавный толчок навстречу призывно, непристойно раздвинутым бедрам, чтобы ускориться, не боясь причинить боль, чтобы овладеть тем, о ком давно грезил, не было никакой загадки.

Но — в этом сэр Фальк был уверен точно — она им и не была нужна сейчас.

***  
Шумный дом неподалеку отсюда требовал бы от него тишины. Кит знал это задолго до того, как переступил его порог — он подумал об этом, лишь завидев издали одиноко мерцающую пару окошек, кошачьи глаза, пару лун. И теперь он мог бы подумать, что стонет в голос, с удовольствием, что доставляет лишь свобода и ветер, ерошащий волосы — назло тому дому.

Назло всем ушам, которыми он был напичкан.

С того мгновения, когда Фальк не сделал то, о чем его просили — но выполнил требование, Кит не сдержал ни единого вздоха, ни единого звука, ни единого движения, какими бы виляющими, похабными, непристойными они бы ни казались. Он не торопился, нет, хоть простынь под его коленями вскоре сбилась, а одна рука, упирающаяся в постель, чтобы освободить другую для таких естественных сейчас действий, от усилия начала болеть в запястье.

Под веками вспыхивало золото с алым. Волосы рассыпались по плечам, вдоль спины прокатывался знакомый, и каждый раз — новый жар. Из жара рождалось отчаянье — и отчаянность.

— Скажи мне… — выдохнул Кит, откидывая голову чуть назад, чтобы еще яснее ощутить пролитое на шею прерывистое дыхание. — Скажи, чем ты уже воспользовался, и что узнал, отыгрывая роль желанного гостя у Шекспиров?..

Он не собирался сдерживать себя ни в чем — совершенно ни в чем.

***  
Познавая другого, познаешь себя, а с Китом это был процесс куда более откровенный, чем с кем бы то ни было, чем с самой несдержанной девкой, с самым бесстыдным молли, которых он снимал.

Кит не сдерживался, а сэр Фальк, напротив, хотел длить удовольствие, и длил его, как только мог: то замедляясь, мучительно для них обоих, то ускоряясь так, что, казалось, вот-вот… И тогда он снова замедлялся, почти останавливаясь. И Кит снова стонал, метался на простынях от нетерпения, и это — подстегивало.  
Стоны любовника (ведь они теперь с Китом были любовниками, а сэр Фальк всегда был точен в определениях и гордился этой точностью) подстегивали тоже.

Глубже, сильнее, резче.

И снова — медленнее, дрожа от подступающего, переполняющего чувства, рождающегося где-то в самом низу хребта. И так, сплетаясь, они продолжали свой диалог, будто так и не покидали залитой закатным солнцем гостиной.

Кит спрашивал, и сэр Фальк собирал испарину с его кожи, а потом брал его за волосы, утыкая лицом в постель, и отвечал:

— О, дружище, я теперь почти член семьи… Старый Джон не считает своего первенца надежным и вообще, мне показалось, они порвали. Потому я был удивлен, когда сей блудный сын вырос на пороге отцовского жилища. А молодая миссис Шекспир очень ревнует своего блудливого муженька, так, что хотела уйти из семьи… Из-за сонета! Вроде бы он посвящен одной благородной даме и в недобрый час дошел до Стратфорда… Я читал его — и знаешь? Мне показалось, что он посвящен мужчине, а не женщине… Это бы многое объяснило…

Говорить становилось все труднее, а потом стало невозможно вовсе.

***  
Уткнувшись лицом в подушку, Кит вдруг понял, насколько сильно горят у него скулы, щеки, даже лоб. Как будто он метался в сильнейшем жару, выжигающем изнутри — но так и было, и болезнь выходила из него жгучим потом и сдавленным дыханием.

Болезнь, имеющая имя, взгляд, осанку, слова, много-много отборнейших, не требующих огранки слов, выходила из него тоже словами — чужими, но правдивыми. Слова эти проходились дыханием по хребту — сверху вниз, а навстречу им шли токи недоудовлетворения, почтиудовлетворения, удовлетворения без пары мгновений.

Когда Фальк замолчал, подарив ему все, что мог, Кит попытался заговорить, и понял, что вот-вот задохнется смехом, и странным, озлобленным чувством освобождения.

— Как думаешь… настоящее посвящение успокоило бы жену и отца блудного Уилла… Или напротив?

Он догадывался, что освобождение это временно — так мог думать Нарцисс, дотянувшийся, наконец, до своего отражения, чтобы тронуть губами пугливую гладь воды.

— Я попытаюсь разубедить обоих… Но я мог бы догадаться, и так глупо, что не догадался… Шекспир разбрасывается своими стихами, будто они ничего не стоят — и будто их у него столько, что хватит на сотню жизней и сотню Муз…

И последовала — короткая вспышка, череда коротких рывков в ослеплении, когда тело все делает само, отказав разуму в праве проявлять себя. Кит мог бы припомнить минуту спустя, что он таки рассмеялся, выгибаясь на постели, и худшие ругательства утонули в этом смехе.

Но не стал.

***   
Сэр Фальк молчал, чувствуя, как содрогается под ним Кит, и отвечая ему — такой же судорогой. Он молчал, и когда они оба опустились на постель, обессиленные, дрожащие, и потом, когда убирал с лица своего любовника взмокшие, налипшие на него пряди, вглядываясь в него, продолжая — изучать.

Он мог бы сказать: так вот как это бывает с тобой, Кит. Вот как оно могло быть — еще раньше, намного раньше, возможно — в одну из наших первых встреч?

И мог бы спросить: что в нем такого, что ты его так любишь? А ведь любишь же — это несомненно, если даже в самый пик наслаждения, полученного с другим, думаешь о нем.

Но сэр Фальк не стал говорить о том, что могло бы усложнить жизнь: ему, или Киту, или им обоим. Зачем задаваться вопросами, ответы на которые очевидны, но не могут доставить удовольствие ни спрашивающему, ни отвечающему. Пусть этим занимаются люди вроде младшего Шекспира, мальчишки, так и не выросшие из коротких детских сорочек, не оторвавшиеся от материной юбки.

Вместо этого он улыбнулся:

— Думаю, тебе стоит поговорить с ними: со старым Джоном и с миссис Шекспир, если это разрядит обстановку и может тогда Джон перестанет палить во всех, кто приближается к его дому хотя бы на милю. А еще я думаю, нам стоит выпить. Как считаешь, Кит?

***   
Кит слушал, распластавшись на постели разгоряченным телом. Двигаться не хотелось, как и всегда в случае упоительной разрядки, кости делались свинцовыми, веки тяжелели. Простыни же казались прохладными, как и едва уловимое движение воздуха по спине, когда Фальк привстал, чтобы налить им обоим.

— Я поговорю, если Джон не застрелит меня, едва завидев издалека… — промурлыкал Кит, не меняя позы, и глядя на Фалька поверх плеча, сквозь рассыпавшиеся пряди. — Думаю, такой исход тоже возможен, хотя, стрелять по лягушкам — так себе охота. К тому же, я обнадежил вчерашнего мальца, и было бы жестоко лишать его малейших иллюзий, ведь так?

Он приподнялся, наконец, на локте, чтобы принять стакан и отпить вина. Во рту пересохло, а опьянение, казалось, пришло так легко и быстро, что это стало почти досадным. Покусав губы, Кит потупился — в вине искрилось солнце.

— Я думаю, помимо выпивки, нам стоит продолжить. Если ты, конечно, не против. Если же тебе наскучило с первого раза, я отправлюсь назад в Рим, чтобы быть распятым — и оба исхода кажутся мне равно манящими.

***   
Сэр Фальк слушал, кивая, делая большие глотки. Вино не только утоляло жажду, остужало воспаленное от любовной гонки тело, но — сэр Фальк отметил это с приятным удовлетворением — разжигало новое желание. Его огонек пока еле тлел, но сэр Фальк был готов дать ему разгореться, или — угаснуть, если бы Кит вдруг засобирался, заторопился в соседний шумный и днем и ночью дом, в котором, как выяснилось, его ждали столь же пылко, сколь и изгоняли оттуда.

Сэр Фальк кивал, слушая, вновь как бы невзначай положив ладонь на разгоряченный бок Кита, и прикосновение это помогало огню внутри разгораться сильнее. 

Конечно, ты пойдешь, думал он, глядя на рассыпавшиеся в беспорядке волосы Кита, на вступающее из них худое, даже слишком худое — лесное сидение не прошло даром!- плечо. Конечно, ты не станешь разочаровывать ни мальчишку, который смотрел на тебя так, как верующий смотрит на своего бога, как неопытные юнцы всегда смотрят на тех, за кем пойдут в огонь и в воду. Ни того, другого, старшего, которого сэр Фальк видел только мельком и лица которого не успел даже рассмотреть толком, но про которого уже столько слышал.

Конечно, ты пойдешь, и мы еще встретимся. И станем делать вид, что ничего не было, или не станем.

Впрочем, сэра Фалька устраивал любой исход.

Он допил свое вино — одним глотком и отставил бокал, не глядя. Конечно, тот упал, и укатился — не так уж далеко, запутавшись в камыше подстилки.

— Конечно, мы продолжим, — сказал сэр Фальк, укладывая ладони на колени Кита и раздвигая их, — конечно, мой дорогой. И на этот раз я хочу видеть твое лицо.


	4. Chapter 4

— Единственное, что я очень хочу сказать вам — мне неловко от того, что учинил… с чем вам пришлось столкнуться в нашем доме, — проговорила Энн, отводя глаза и чувствуя, что начинает краснеть. — И я рада, что Эдди смог убедить вас в том, что вам никто не желает зла. Даже напротив… Мы благодарны.

«Пусть и в таких странных проявлениях», — могла бы добавить она, но сдержалась.

Кит Марло вернулся перед закатом, появившись перед ней на заднем дворе бесшумно, как вечерняя тень. Она не заметила даже, откуда он подошел — и схватилась за сердце, оторвавшись на миг от выбивания выстиранного белья вальком.

Он выглядел приветливым и довольным и поприветствовал ее, поцеловав мокрую руку — как будто ничего не произошло, а сама она была одной из тех лондонских леди, которые, без сомнения, дружно продолжали посещать постановки его пьес.

Подумав об этом, Энн невольно поморщилась.

— Вам повезло с соседями, — ответил Кит, улыбаясь. — Мы с милордом Грэвиллом отлично провели время, обсуждая наших общих столичных знакомых. И не только… Ваше имя тоже прозвучало пару раз.

Энн вздохнула, не зная, что и ответить — но перебивать его плавную речь ей отчего-то не захотелось. Подумалось, что облегчение близко — облегчение, так и не достигнутое в разговорах с мужем.

— И я понял, что если вам и не повезло с кем-то — так это с местными сплетницами. Ведь причина ваших тревог — в одном сонете, написанном Уиллом в Лондоне, верно?

Вздохнув во второй раз, Энн уронила валек прямо на молодую траву.

— Вы знаете ее имя, верно? Не уверена, что сама хочу знать…

— Вы знаете это имя. Все дело в том, что Уилл писал этот сонет… для меня. Конечно же, в шутку — это был плод одной из странных поэтических игр, которыми мы все пробавляемся, работая в Лондоне. Однажды я сказал вашему супругу: представь, что я, сидящий перед тобой в этой чертовой таверне — женщина, которую ты любишь, и напиши что-нибудь об этом на ходу… Вот он и написал. Никто не думал, что эта забава породит подобную неразбериху и смятение в вашей душе.

***   
Ему опять снился Кит, и в этом не было ничего удивительного: Кит снился ему часто, не желая отпускать одного даже в короткое ночное путешествие. Иногда Кит будил его — когда сны становились слишком подробными и ужасными, сны, в которых он терял Кита тысячей возможных способов. Кит смеялся над его страхами, или утешал — и все Уилл принимал с искренней благодарностью.

Кит был рядом.

А за время, проведенное в лесу, когда Лондон сам превратился в один из дурных снов, Уиллу стало казаться: Кит был с ним всегда.

Сегодня же Уилл проснулся от легкого прикосновения — и увидел в сероватом рассветном свете тревожное лицо Энн. Она ласково гладила его по лицу, по волосам, хмурилась, хотя пыталась улыбаться.

— Ты очень его любишь, да?

— Кого?

— Кита Марло.

От неожиданности Уилл рывком сел на постели, и призабытая головная боль отозвалась тут же тычком в висок. Сердце заколотилось о ребра, заставляя задыхаться, но вместе с обреченностью пришло облегчение. Что ж, по крайней мере, ему не придется больше лгать. Он кивнул, не в силах говорить, готовый принять любые упреки и обвинения, готовый вынести все, что угодно, но Энн продолжила:

— Это так славно, что у тебя есть такой друг…

Благословляя утренний свет, скрывший его пылающее от стыда лицо, Уилл не дал Энн договорить — и впервые с возвращения поцеловал ее.

Он знал, что Кита в его жизни больше не будет. Что Кит ушел, и вряд ли вернется, а когда они увидятся в Лондоне, если Уиллу вообще суждено вернуться в Лондон, Кит будет другим. Совсем другим, таким, каким Уилл видел его не раз: с Кидом, с Томасом, и никогда не думал, что увидит — с собой.

Он знал, и потому потуже обмотав голову мокрой тряпкой, спустился вниз: нужно было налаживать то, что осталось от его жизни, жить — хоть как-то, той частью, что еще жила: помогать отцу в лавке, не мешать матери, отвечать на расспросы детей и Эда, улыбаться, обнимать Энн. Он знал, что может привыкнуть — ведь он уже жил этой жизнью когда-то, до того, как сбежал в Лондон. 

До Кита.

Самое главное было — не думать о Ките. Но мысли то и дело возвращались к нему, да что там — только о Ките Уилл и думал.

И потому, заслышав знакомый голос на заднем дворе, не поверил себе. Кит не мог вернуться к ним — после того, как отец прогнал его самым грубым образом, после того, как Уилл не вмешался, не остановил. Кит ушел к сэру Фальку Грэвиллу — и все же вернулся?

Не помня себя, Уилл выскочил на улицу. Они уставились на него с почти одинаковым выражением на лице — Кит и Энн, но Уиллу не было никакого дела.

— Ты вернулся, боже мой, ты все-таки пришел…

Он видел только Кита.

***   
Кит прервался, прервал сам себя, почувствовал, что паутинная струна непривычной, ненавистной неловкости махом перерезает ему горло. Повернул голову — и был вздернут над собственным самообладанием за шею — тем, что и кого увидел. Уилл, бледный, заспанный, с перевязанной головой, стоял перед ним, обрамленный дверным проемом и мелко потрескавшейся побелкой стены, и говорил что-то, обращаясь к Господу Богу.

Все то недолгое время, что они провели врозь, сжалось в одну точку, и исчезло, как соринка в глазу, мешающая смотреть на чистое синее небо.

Глупость принятого решения вернуться сделалась такой очевидной, что еще немного — и эта очевидность стала бы счастьем. Уилл был рядом, был в доме и вне дома, был таким же, как два дня назад, таким же, как полгода назад — только с дурацкой тряпицей, обмотанной вокруг лба и улыбкой до ушей. Должно быть, он сам не помнил у себя этой улыбки, и был бы не слишком одаренным радушным хозяином этого дома.

— Да, я вернулся, — кивнул Кит, отступая на шаг — от Энн и от двери, оттуда, где по ту сторону порога смотрел на него его Орфей. — Выбор был невелик, к тому же, я узнал кое-что, что может пойти на пользу твоему благосостоянию в этом благословенном городе.

Он оградился тем, чем привык — скрещенными на груди руками и приветливой улыбкой. Это был вызов, который никто не стал бы принимать в этой благообразной глуши.

Кит умолк, глядя на Уилла в упор.

Что ты сделаешь теперь, Орфей? Заговоришь вновь? Шагнешь вперед, шагнешь назад?

Или, быть может, обернешься?

***   
Кит отступил — и Уиллу на страшный, невыносимо долгий миг показалось: он сейчас уйдет. Пришел, чтобы проститься — и уйдет навсегда. Пораженный этой догадкой в самое затрепетавшее сердце, Уилл больше не мог стоять на пороге. В несколько стремительных, широких шагов, он преодолел разделяющее их расстояние, схватился за сказанное Китом, как хватается смытый за борт моряк за брошенный ему конец веревки, хватаясь за самого Кита так отчаянно, будто он мог исчезнуть в любую минуту — прямиком из Уилловых дрожащих рук.

— Ты… Я… очень рад, Кит, очень, что ты… пришел. Не уходи больше, прошу, не надо…

Он говорил, и смотрел — смотрел на Кита, и не видел ничего, кроме расплывчатого пятна его лица от наворачивающихся слез.

Энн стояла рядом, Энн смотрела на них, так и застыв с бельем в одной руке, смотрела недоумевая, и Уилл сделал над собой усилие, сморгнул вступившую на ресницах влагу, отпустил Кита, но не отпустил его взгляд, пытаясь найти брешь в броне любезной, веселой, искристой улыбки:

— Я думаю, нам нужно обсудить все как можно скорее. Ты расскажешь мне все, что узнал, да? — И потому, что Энн все еще стояла, опустив руки вдоль тела и глядя на мужа в изумлении, Уилл повернулся к ней:

— Это очень важно Энн, очень. Нам с Китом нужно поговорить наедине.

Он сам чувствовал фальшь в своем голосе и стыдился себя, своей уловки, того, что Киту, должно быть, сейчас стыдно за него. И Энн — тоже. Стыдился — но ничего не мог с собой поделать.

— Молчи, молчи, прошу тебя, — шептал он, вталкивая Кита в сгустившуюся внутри дома полутьму, прижимая его к стене, и тут же — лихорадочно, жадно целуя. — Я так виноват перед тобой. Я не должен был тебя вчера отпускать вчера… Прости, прости Кит, я так люблю тебя…

***  
Уилл вел себя так, словно они оба были на сцене — снова на сцене их жизней, переплетенных, будто волокна доброго линька. У них был зритель, один-единственный — Энн, и она смотрела, явно не в силах решить, какие чувства переполняют ее. Стирка белья была забыта — оно лежало на камне бесформенным ворохом. Но пока супруга не решила, что уместнее применить валек по отношению к мужу — можно было изображать друзей, закадычных друзей, встретившихся после небольшой размолвки.

О, мне тоже нужно обсудить с тобой наши мужские дела, как это водится, старина.

Снова играть.

Кит мог бы бросить Уиллу в лицо много едких, цепких, как репьи, слов. Оказалось, что неведомая прекрасная любовница, прячущаяся за вывесками и удовольствиями Лондона — несчастный идиот Кит Марло, за своей ревностью не увидевший других, более унизительных вещей. Вернувшись неведомо зачем — может быть, чтобы спасти твои уши, Орфей? — он снова стал посмешищем в собственных глазах, играя роль…

Уилл поцеловал его, жахнув спиной о стену — и он ответил на этот поцелуй с неожиданным для самого себя пылом. Это и были его слова, его глупые упреки, спрятанные за маской невозмутимости. Его ненаписанные стихи, его выступившая из треснутой губы сукровица.

Уилл просил прощения, как когда-то, а Кит давал его ему — снова. Когда-то у Уилла был сломан нос, а сейчас — разбита голова, но повязка сползла под взлохматившей волосы ладонью, и упала им под ноги.

— Только не говори, что собираешься трахнуть меня прямо тут, — не сдержался Кит, и возненавидел себя за это еще больше.

***   
И вновь Уилл ухватился за слова Кита — единственно возможные, единственно правильные из всех.

Он рассмеялся, лишь ненадолго разрывая поцелуй — и сам не узнал своего смеха, таким безумным он был.

— О, нет, мастер Кит, говорить я ничего не буду. А сделать…

Он оборвал себя же на полуслове, целуя Кита так, будто с последнего их поцелуя прошли по меньшей мере месяцы, если не годы.

Дом полнился звуками: смехом с кухни — там Дик развлекал их молоденькую служанку, которая должна была вовсе не развлекаться, а готовить ужин. Громовые раскаты голоса отца разносились по дому — должно быть, он распекал Эда, как и обещал сегодня за обедом. Совсем рядом, за стенкой, мать что-то громко обсуждала с заглянувшей на огонек соседкой. Энн могла войти в любую минуту. Но Уиллу не было сейчас до этого никакого дела.

Он уже расстегивал крючки дублета Кита. Он выдергивал сорочку из штанов — нетерпеливо, торопясь прижать ладонь к груди Кита, привычно услышать, как бьется его сердце. Он развязывал, путаясь, торопясь, ошибаясь, завязки его штанов, продолжая целовать, целовать, целовать.

Кто-то бы сказал, что им движет похоть.

Но Уилл твердо знал — им движет любовь.

***  
Уилл принял подначку за призыв к действию — и Кит не мог бы поклясться, что он ошибся. Голова пошла кругом от злости и облегчения, и эти два чувства, сплетаясь — тоже как волокна каната, на котором было бы так легко повесить кого-то! — захватывали все внимание.

Можно было отдаться им, отдаться ладоням Уилла и его губам, можно было закрыть глаза, и не смотреть поверх его плеча. Ощущение вседозволенности, смешавшись с голосами, доносящимися из-за всех стен разом, рассыпалось дробью зашедшегося сердцебиения.

— Нет, — Кит произнес это слово без сомнения в голосе, хоть и с тенью сомнения в теле, чего Уилл просто не мог не почувствовать — руками и всем собой, прижимаясь все теснее. — Нет, мой Орфей, не стоит. Ты ведь дома.

***  
— Дома. И что же?

Уилл, еще секунду назад всем своим существом рвавшийся к Киту, теперь отшатнулся от него — так резко, будто Кит его ударил.

Слова Кита противоречили тому, что говорило его тело, но какая разница, что говорило тело, если Кит сказал — нет. На памяти Уилла такого не было никогда, а значить это могло только одно: что-то невозвратно изменилось.

Уилл озадаченно отступил от Кита — на шаг, точно так же, как Кит отступил от Энн, вспомнилось некстати. Взлохматил волосы, и без того из-за повязки торчавшие в разные стороны.

Кит его не хочет.

— Ну, что ж… Как скажешь, — слова, жалкие, глупые, срывались с губ помимо его воли. Вспомнилось еще — яркий синяк на шее Кита, такой знакомый. В ослеплении радости Уилл не думал ни о чем, но сейчас все встало на свои места. — Он лучше, да? 

И этот вопрос был глуп, и Уилл с досады прикусил губу.

Похоже, справедливые и немилосердные боги лишили Орфея рассудка — или превратили его в простого уорикширского парня.

Разве он нужен Киту — такой?

***  
— Не будь идиотом.

Кит продолжал улыбаться, его губы все еще ощущали прерванный поцелуй, как если бы он продолжался. Но теперь Уилл смотрел на него с осуждением, обидой и непониманием, и глаза его наполнялись хорошо знакомой влагой.

Орфей был ужален гадюкой вместо Эвридики — гадюкой, которую он целовал взахлеб, приняв за свою любовь.

Кит смотрел в ответ, ненавидя себя еще больше. И улыбался, улыбался, не двигаясь с места, продолжая вжиматься лопатками в стену, не застегиваясь, не закрываясь. Его оборона была сломана — уже давно, а Уилл не понимал этого.

— Не будь идиотом, — повторил Кит, и протянул Уиллу руку — и потянулся сам, ведомый странным, почти пророческим порывом — быть ближе, быть дальше, не давать однозначного ответа. Он дышал глубоко и размеренно, как во сне, целуя Уилла в скулу, в щеку, в губы, снова в губы, без страха, торопливости или холода.

Уилл молчал — и звенел от напряжения.

— Лучшим будет тот, кого я люблю — и к кому возвращаюсь, несмотря на то, что рискую получить пулю в голову вместо объятий по углам. Твой сосед дал мне приют на ночь — спасибо ему за это. Не более и не менее, Уилл Шекспир.

***   
Кит отвечал, как мог только Кит — не отвечая ни да, ни нет.

И слушая его, Уилл только утверждался: да.

Кит призывал его не быть идиотом, и был прав. Это ведь Уилл не остановил его, когда мог, это Уилл привел его в чертов Стратфорд, и из-за него, получается, Кит встретился с Фальком Грэвиллом, милордом, будь он неладен.

Уилл опять был кругом виноват: ведь он обещал когда-то Киту не ревновать — а теперь ревновал, да так, что перед глазами было темно.

Или, может быть, просто солнце, наконец, село. И тени, до того клубившиеся, слетавшиеся по углам в объятиях, подобно беззаконным любовникам, заполонили весь дом?

Кит целовал его — нежно и медленно, как умел только он. А Уилл все никак не мог перестать видеть фиолетовое пятнышко на его шее. Он мог бы поклясться, что такие люди, как сэр Фальк Грэвилл никогда ничего не делают случайно.

Такие люди, как Кит.

Но Кит вернулся — к нему, такой гордый Кит переступил через себя и пришел в дом, где его унизили. И он был прав, снова прав, а Уилл — виноват. И он целовал, а Уилл, наконец, раскрыл объятия.

И, обнимая Кита, слушая его, он снова подумал, что Кит прав: только теперь он был дома.

Быстрые, легкие шаги застучали по лестнице, остановились на пороге. Эд остановился, вглядываясь в темноту:

— Уилл, Энн зовет тебя… — начал он и тут же, без всякого перехода, закричал на весь дом, торжествуя: — Мастер Марло?! Вы все-таки вернулись?!

***  
Уилл замерзал так же быстро, как оттаивал. И он оттаял снова, каждым своим движением, прикосновением в ответ, вдохом и выдохом признавая чужую правоту. Признавая, быть может, то, что Кит имел право на свою злость — а он сам имел право на свой дом и его тени.

— Я люблю тебя — все равно, — сказал Кит без слов, и даже без взгляда.

Тени растворились, размешанные с водой и солнечным светом, и соткались в человеческую фигуру — заслышав тихие шаги, Кит отодвинулся от Уилла, запахиваясь, и думая, что вот-вот услышит голос Энн.

Те, у кого имелись жены, говорили, что заставлять их ждать в одиночестве слишком долго — преступление и даже смерти подобно. Это были шутки, которым стоило верить, и к которым нужно было относиться со всей возможной серьезностью.

— Мастер Марло?! Вы все-таки вернулись?!

Кит успел повернуться прежде, чем понял, что это — младший брат Уилла. Должно быть, все выглядело так, будто они с Уиллом решили посовещаться наедине, и говорили друг другу на ухо. Все выглядело так, как должно было выглядеть — друзья, мужской разговор, мужские тени и улыбки.

— Вернулся, — кивнул Кит и расцвел все той же любезной улыбкой. — А знаешь, почему? Потому что я люблю твоего брата, как самого себя — а теперь даже больше. Это, знаешь ли, обязывает.

***  
Уилу будто прострелили грудь навылет из мушкета. Он покачнулся, чувствуя как по груди, там, где еще недавно собиралась колкая и жгучая обида пополам с ревностью, там где, тени клубились, сплетаясь, свертываясь в узлы, будто змеи, разлилось тепло. Стало так горячо, так больно, и вдохнуть уже не было никакой возможности. Кит ходил по самому краю, говоря вещи невозможные, немыслимые, произнося вслух то, о чем Уилл не мог и мечтать, то, что было опасным — для тех, кто знал, в чем дело. Кит вновь рисковал, рисковал ради Уилла, признавался, не признаваясь, и говорил прямо — лучше всего скрывая то, что и так было на виду.

Под ногами был не пол его родного, знакомого до последней дощечки дома, а зыбкая опасная трясина.

Уилл хотел что-то ответить, остроумно поддержать опасный разговор — и не мог. Хотел сделать шаг прочь от Кита — и не мог. Собственный голос показался ему похожим на воронье карканье:

— Зачем меня звала Энн?

***  
Мастер Марло вернулся!

Сердце бухало в груди так сильно, что Эду казалось: это слышит весь дом.

Мастер Марло сдержал свое обещание, и все-таки пришел! Эд, признаться, не верил, особенно после того, что учинил отец, да и вообще в то, что такие, как мастер Марло — знаменитые, всеми любимые, обласканные судьбой и вниманием — могут прислушиваться к таким, как он. Ведь кто такой Эд? Это потом, может быть, когда-то он станет знаменитым актером, и будет общаться на короткой ноге со всеми актерами и драматургами Лондона! А пока он вынужден помогать отцу с перчатками и кожами, выполнять мелкие поручения матери и Энн… Но это пока.

Мастер Марло обещал — и пришел, а значит, и другие обещания выполнит столь же легко! И значит, возможно, очень скоро, Эд отправится вместе с ним в Лондон!

С мастером Марло! От этого кружилась голова, мастер Марло говорил любезности — должно быть, весьма обычные для него и для всех лондонцев, а Уилл отмалчивался, как неотесанный болван, и Эд решил спасти положение:

— Ох, мастер Марло! Я так рад! Надеюсь, вы полюбите всю нашу семью…

***  
Стыдливое желание скрыть от мальца свой встрепанный вид и горящие щеки тут же показалось Киту таким же раздражающим, как если бы он вдруг признал в гадящих на крыши голубях ангелов Божьих.

Держась в тени, было легко улыбаться все той же улыбкой. Улыбкой для дома, для друзей того, кого все еще, черт возьми, любишь, для всех, кого нужно обмануть. Уилл же звенел от напряжения и непонимания, и был на свету, со своей разбитой головой, со своими глазами, вместившими сейчас всю прозрачность растерянности, заспанный, несчастный, счастливый.

Как же они с Эдом были похожи — с полной ясностью это открылось только теперь, окончательно — теперь, когда они стояли рядом, и настолько по-разному смотрели на Кита одинаковыми, одинаково прозрачными глазами.

— Не знаю, как так получилось, но всех вас, за одним небольшим и незначительным исключением, я уже полюбил. Пылкой любовью, как умеет только драматург, кропающий писульки о кровавых реках, кровавых знаменах и азиатских кобылках, — сказал Кит, выходя, наконец, на свет, и, как ни в чем не бывало, обнимая Уилла за вздрогнувшие плечи.

— Когда у меня будет сын, я назову его Тамерланом! — выдохнул Эд, делая шаг вперед.

Он хотел сказать еще что-то, но запнулся, услышав торопливые шаги позади.

Джон Шекспир, хмурый, с засученными рукавами, отодвинул младшего сына и воззрился на нежеланного гостя, поджав губы. Кит, не снимая руки с плеча Уилла, ответил таким же прямым взглядом.

— Еще чего, — изрек старший Шекспир, как следует обдумав увиденное, и продолжая буравить Кита исподлобья. — Если к тому времени, Эд, как у тебя появятся дети, я уже успею покинуть сей бренный мир, мне придется являться к тебе призраком, чтобы покарать за крещение христианского младенца нечестивым именем!

***  
Заслышав голоса, Джон сразу понял, в чем тут дело. А поняв, не обрадовался. Мерзавец и содомит, от одного голоса которого, Джону становилось тошно, вновь почтил своим присутствием его дом. Мерзкая, мерзкая, квакающая лягушка — ты его в дверь, а он в окно. И ведь не выгонишь же, как на зло. За прошедшие сутки жена с невесткой плешь проели: он жизнь твоему сыну спас, как ты можешь — говорила одна. Батюшка, батюшка. да это ж лучший друг Уилла, да только благодаря ему одному… Тьфу, знали бы, бабы глупые, что сей друг с вашим Уиллом делает — не стали бы его защищать, и укорять.

Джон бы может, и настаивал на своем, да только прибившийся к ним сынок Джейме внезапно присоединился к бабскому хору и стал восхвалять до небес этого чертова Кита Марло — опоил он их чем-то всех, что ли?!

И Джон сдался.

А что поделать, не будешь же всем и каждому объяснять, отчего тебе кусок в горло не лезет, стоит лишь завидеть это распрекрасного во всех отношениях джентльмена.

Да и не пробудет он долго, — теплилась надежда.

Таким, как этот павлин, Стратфорд — хуже чистилища.

Второй голос — восторженный, как у щенка, принадлежал, однако вовсе не Уиллу.

Джон не удержался, сплюнул. И этот туда же. Мало пороли, видать, за глупые мечты, придется добавить.

Содомит и мерзавец стоял обнимая его старшего сына за плечи и нагло вперившись в подошедшего Джона. Не отвел глаз и даже кривить свой неприлично широкий рот не перестал.

— А Уилл рассказывал, что в Лондоне часто крестят этим именем детей! И я бы хотел… в честь мастера Ма…- Эдмунд, мальчишка, видать совсем страх потерял от присутствия лягушки в доме. Уилл же избегал смотреть на отца, но выглядел просто до неприличия счастливым и растрепанным. У Джона стало кисло во рту, будто хлебнул забродившего пива.

— А ну, бегом лавку закрывать! Растащат все, пока ты тут столичным штучкам поклоны бьешь! — рявкнул он, и Эдмунд заспешил, заторопился, срываясь с места. Джон перевел потяжелевший взгляд на Уилла. — А тебя женушка уже обыскалась, Уильям. Хоть дома, что ты женат, не забывай.

***   
Эд рванулся с места, напоследок не преминув бросить назад полный восторга взгляд — так же, бывало, смотрел на Кита Уилл в то время, когда они прикасались друг к другу всего пару раз, а мыслями продолжали играть в прятки, жонглировать, жалить — без конца. Сейчас казалось, что это было вечность назад — в мире, где не было ни Арденского леса, ни городка на переправе, названного Стратфордом.

Кит демонстративно сдержал зевок, бросив взгляд в сторону, в пустоту беленой стены. Он уже видел это — в том числе дома, в Кентербери. Каждый хозяин дома, куда, по его мнению, вторглись нежданно и без спросу, начинал вести себя таким образом — будто он был полководцем на поле сражения, задавшимся целью — разбить оборону врага.

Уилл дернулся, взглядом спрашивая — о том, что не подлежало вопросу. Кит убрал руку, не показывая досады — что же, возвращаясь, он знал, на что и куда идет. Теперь же, совершив глупость, не стоило злиться на себя самого за то, что пришло на ум — Кентербери, улица святого Георгия, Стратфорд, близящийся день святого Георгия.

— Я и вправду отвлекаю вас от повседневных дел, — протянул Кит, и его улыбка стала до того смиренной, что у Джона Шекспира желваки заиграли в углах рта. — Поэтому спешу сообщить, что собираюсь в дальнейшем делать это как можно меньше… Я не потревожу вашу семью своим присутствием в доме — ни днем, ни ночью, — если вы найдете для меня другое пристанище. Проходя недавно через двор, я заметил, что на вашей кухне предостаточно места для того, чтобы застелить лавку и бросить на нее камышовый матрас. Меня полностью устроит такое положение дел, сэр.

***  
Уилл поспешил на выход только тогда, когда его полюбовничек (тьфу, от одной мысли передергивало и желудок подкатывал к горлу!) его отпустил. Не по отцовскому слову, не потому что звала законная супруга, потому что Марло снял с его плеч руку и отвернулся, всем своим видом показывая: иди.

И Уилл пошел, заторопился, шмыгнув мимо Джона, как мышь, и опустив глаза.

Дал же бог первенца — ни стыда, ни гордости, ни почитания старших. Все заповеди человеческие и божьи с этой своей лягушкой позабывал. Все же, наверное, стоило пороть его больше в детстве, да с юности не отпускать. Эх, знал бы, где соломку подстелить… И самый младший туда же — того и гляди, останется Джон на старости лет с полным выводком девок на руках…

Вспомнив о младшем, Джон помрачнел, вперил взгляд в по-прежнему улыбающегося лягушонка.

— Я распоряжусь, чтоб тебе кинули лежанку на кухню, — сказал он сквозь зубы. — Но ты, .. лягушка… Если я только увижу, что ты лезешь к Эдмунду с этими своими штучками… Оторву яйца и скажу, что так и было, понял?

***   
Дик не хотел думать о том, что произошло с ним в вечер прибытия в дом Шекспиров. Что произошло между ними — с Китом. Не хотел думать и даже, признаться, к стыду своему сначала обрадовался, когда Джон выгнал Кита. Как знать, может, вдали, если ему не придется видеть Кита каждый день, слышать его, сталкиваться с ним, делить корку хлеба и кружку пива, как это было в последние месяцы, наваждение спадет? Ему больше не захочется того… чего хотелось до боли — так острым было желание?

Сначала обрадовался, потом — устыдился.

В конце концов, Кит ни в чем не виноват — это его, Дика, желания. А, может, он тогда, ночью, вовсе не хотел? Поддался, потому, что Дик был слишком настойчив и навязчив? Не зря же он не стал ничего делать — все Дик, все сам…

При этой мысли Дику становилось стыдно и тошно. Подумать только, как низко можно пасть: принуждать к соитию другого человека, мужчину? Того, кого любит твой друг, так любит, что жизнь готов отдать? Того, кто любит твоего друга — самого близкого, почти брата? Да что же он тогда за человек такой — Дик Бербедж?!

И он с удвоенной силой спорил со старым Джоном, присоединялся к Мэри и Энн, рассказывая то, что было правдой вопреки досужим сплетням: какой Кит находчивый, остроумный, храбрый, каким он умеет быть верным другом, как выручал их из беды не раз, подставляя себя, как только благодаря ему они не умерли от холода и голода в лесу, в хижине, как спас обоих, когда они тонули посреди Темзы из-за прохудившейся лодки… Сколько он много знает — и какие люди знают его, и уважают, да, Дик точно знал, уважают!

Старый Шекспир мрачнел с каждым разом все больше, а братишка Уилла слушал, по-воробьиному замерев от восторга. Дику казалось: у него даже уши, фамильные оттопыренные уши Шекспиров слегка шевелились.

Дик купался во внимании: с роду еще такого не было, чтобы у него было столько историй, — и не только о театре! Дик заглядывался на юную служаночку Шекспиров — и та стреляла в него глазами из-под полуопущенных ресниц.

Дик помогал Энн и прибирался в сарае, куда не доходили руки Джона Шекспира.

Дик впервые за несколько лет взял в руки рубанок — и работа, простая плотницкая работа принесла ему удовольствие.

Дик старался не думать о Ките Марло, о том, что произошло с ними и между ними — и не мог. И потому, чуть не задохнулся от стыда, восторга, ужаса, когда, заглянув на кухню по поручению миссис Шекспир, увидел там Кита, как ни в чем не бывало раскуривающего трубку и улыбающегося ему.


	5. Chapter 5

Ему и вправду постелили на кухне — нашелся и уютный закуток подальше от окон и стола, нашелся и туго набитый, почти новенький матрас, и постель тоже нашлась. Несмотря на то, что старший Шекспир всем своим видом пытался показать, что не станет выполнять просьбы Кита Марло с каким бы то ни было рвением, все устроилось в мгновение ока.

И Кит понял, что испытывает облегчение — среди прочего, от того, что этой ночью ему удастся поспать.

Кухня Шекспиров была отдельной постройкой в глубине двора, и голоса из дома и с улицы сюда почти не долетали. Надсадно кудахтали, бродя по двору, куры, Энн что-то разъясняла молоденькой служаночке, а та только и знала, что поминутно поддакивать. Уилл же был далеко — быть может, дальше, чем тогда, когда они с Китом даже не были знакомы друг с другом. Он спал — в доме, наверху, — потому что так ему велела жена, и была права. Теперь он был дома, в кругу семьи, рядом с супругой и детьми — там, где, быть может, и должен был быть.

И Кит впервые за много, много дней, чувствовал себя чужим настолько, что это ощущение, обвиваясь вокруг горла, могло бы перерезать его, будто гаррота.

Сбросив дублет и обувь, он забрался на матрас, и, достав кисет с табаком, преподнесенный Фальком на короткое прощание, чтобы оно было еще короче, закурил. От удовольствия, подаренного первой затяжкой, по шее сзади поползли мурашки, и голова пошла кругом с непривычки. Навязчивые, как жирные мухи, мысли о том, чем теперь будет занят Уилл, подернулись прозрачным дымком, который делался все гуще.

Орфей, отказавшийся отпускать жену в цветочные поля, будет лишен удовольствия и опасности спускаться в Аид — а уж проводник такому певцу и вовсе ни к чему.

Дверь скрипнула, и Кит, все еще бездумно, повернул голову и забыл стереть с губ прикипевшую к ним намертво любезную улыбочку. На пороге стоял Дик Бербедж.

— Здравствуй, мой милый друг. Раз уж ты пришел сюда, и мы снова встретились — не хочешь ли раскурить со мной трубку? Или же компания той молодки, что так скучает, слушая наставления хозяйки, все же кажется тебе приятнее?

***  
— Мэри, что ли?

От радости и неловкости, будто его застукали за чем-то стыдным и тайным, Дик задавал глупейшие вопросы и преглупо хлопал глазами. И понимал это, и становился еще более неловким, чувствуя себя младшим школьником, на которого вдруг обратил свои взоры старший — и куда более авторитетный.

А Кит все молчал, предпочитая не давать ответы на глупые вопросы, попыхивал трубкой (и где только разжился, когда успел?) и следил за ними глазами сытого кота, который не против отпустить мышку на свободу — до следующего быстрого движения мягкой смертоносной лапы.

Все передуманное разом восстало в мыслях Дика. Кит не держал зла: ни на него, ни на Джона, ни на Уилла, который отчего-то не заступился перед собственным папашей за друга или того, кого можно было успешно выдавать за друга — это теперь уже Дик усвоил накрепко. Кит вернулся — и, судя по всему, не только не придал значения тому, что случилось позавчерашней ночью, но и был не против продолжить куда более тесное знакомство.

И все это сильно упрощало и усложняло его, Дика Бербеджа, глупую жизнь.

— Я… так рад, что ты вернулся, Кит… Мы тут все за тебя были, и Энн, и Мэри, и Эдмунд… Целая военная кампания против Джона, и чего только он на тебя так взъелся — с самого первого мига?

Дик взъерошил волосы, переступил с ноги на ногу и бочком двинулся к лежанке Кита.

— А за трубку спасибо… Давно я… не курил, считай, с самого Лондона, — он мучительно краснел, нес околесицу, лишь бы не молчать, и смотрел на угол лежанки — лишь бы не смотреть в глаза Киту. — Где тебе удалось достать табак, да еще так скоро?

***  
— Меня угостил сэр Фальк — ты наверняка видел его или слышал о нем, это нынешний сосед Шекспиров. Я заночевал у него, и он был настолько любезен, что не только дал мне кров, еду и постель, но и развлек ненавязчивой беседой, а еще вручил свою трубку на прощанье. О, как же приятно затянуться этим зельем впервые за столько времени…

Кит болтал, подвинувшись, чтобы дать Дику место, и продолжая глотать тягучий жаркий дым. Тень Дика, приблизившегося с боязливостью олененка, упала на него с роковой неизбежностью — и обреченный Ричард Третий вышел на поле боя при Босуорте, даже позабыв коронную реплику о коне и короне. Отвратительная, горькая досада снова отступила, ненадолго сдав позиции — и Кит прекрасно понимал, о чем может напомнить ему начавшаяся игра, если он позволит себе ослабить внимание и — дать волю памяти.

— И неужели ты правда рад моему возвращению? — сощурившись, он протянул трубку вперед и вверх, и окинул стоящего над ним Дика долгим красноречивым взглядом. — Я бы не подумал: прошлой ночью казалось, что ты не слишком счастлив в моей компании. А теперь, как видишь, я буду спать один — совсем-совсем один, наедине с ненаписанными стихами и воспоминаниями о былом… И лишь табак будет развеивать мою тоску по полночной возне.

***  
— Милорд Фальк Грэвилл? Ты его знаешь, Кит? — Дик присел на лежанку с такой осторожностью, будто это ложе было из тонкого стекла, а они вдвоем находились не на кухне Шекспиров, а посреди бурного океана. — Вот так дела! Есть хотя бы кто-то в этом королевстве, с кем ты лично не знаком?

Он принимал из рук Кита трубку, затягивался — и постарался не выдавать в первый же миг, что курить ему приходилось от силы пару раз за всю жизнь. Старался — и все же снова сплоховал, закашлялся, отдавая трубку назад.

Подумал: так видно, было у него на роду написано: казаться всегда смешным и нелепым в глазах Кита Марло. 

Но если раньше это бесило, и Дик старался скрыться за язвительными шуточками, то сейчас — задевало до самой души.

Почему одни, как Кит, родятся легкими и ловкими, насмешливыми, изящными, даже если только что выбрались из Темзы или в крови с головы до пят? А такие, как он, Дик Бербедж, — сколько ни старайся, будут только попадать впросак раз за разом: то с миледи, то с Кэт, то с Топклиффом? 

Или Дику только казалось, потому, что он не знал, как подступиться к Киту? С дамами — знал как себя вести, с друзьями, поклонницами, покровителями — знал, и был достаточно ловок, иначе не стал бы ведущим актером «Театра». А с Китом — не знал и вновь превращался в того толстого мальчика, которого клевала чайка и над которым смеялась сестра и дети во дворе. 

А Кит говорил, и Дик не знал, смеется он, или вправду расстроен. Ему хотелось сделать что-то… Что-то, чтобы стать ближе к Киту, чтобы …

— Хочешь, я выпрошу у Джона перо и бумагу? Будешь записывать стихи, хочешь? — сказал он и как бы невзначай коснулся руки Кита.

***  
Ощутив легкое, могущее показаться случайным, но — не случайное прикосновение, Кит кивнул. Солнце заглядывало прямо в маленькое, с крепкими дубовыми ставнями окно, дым клубился в его скупых лучах, а Дик Бербедж все силился продавить слова сквозь кашель — и от этого слезы выступали у него на ресницах.

Кит видел — потому что был близко, очень близко.

— Спасибо, — шепнул он, глядя Дику в глаза, и сделал еще одну затяжку, стиснув губы. — Это очень любезно с твоей стороны, так что я, пожалуй, поручу тебе эту заботу. Только не признавайся старику, зачем тебе письменные принадлежности — иначе он сожжет всю бумагу, что имеется у него в доме, перед порогом кухни, чтобы я мог это видеть…

Он говорил, и выдыхал дым. Дик Бербедж был близко, а хотел стать еще ближе — и маялся, не зная, как. Матрас под ним почти горел, а Кит, упираясь затылком в стену, продолжал курить и смотреть, направляя разговор, как направлял руку Дика ночью.

— Если справишься, я исполнюсь благодарности и тут же напишу какую-нибудь хреновину для Мэри, чтобы ты мог выдать стихи за свои, и поскорее завоевать ее сердце и прочие части тела. Хотя, скорее всего ко времени, когда хозяин сей обители разродится подачкой, ты и сам все прекрасно обустроишь. Могу себе представить, как наскучила тебе мужская компания за время отсиживания в лесу…

***  
— Нет-нет, что ты, вовсе не надоела, точнее, надоела, но не потому, что ты думаешь….

Дик все-таки нашел пальцы Кита — и сжал их. Ободряя, лаская, поддерживая.

Вопросы вертелись на языке: странные и непривычные, и, пожалуй, он даже никому из своих дам не задавал таких. Но Кит не был дамой, а за руки они держались… как с первой девчонкой, с которой он начал встречаться, а теперь не мог вспомнить имени, только свое желание. Почти такое же сильное… как сейчас.

Что ты хочешь, Кит, чтобы я сделал для тебя?

И еще.

Ты правда этого хочешь?

Кит ответил, как ни странно, на незаданный вопрос, словно прочитал его мысли, и за это, Дик — смятенный, волнующийся, словно перед первым выходом на сцену, был ему благодарен.

Сглотнул, находя взгляд Кита, спрятанный за густой завесой дыма:

— Сегодня же вечером принесу тебе все необходимое. И свечей. Я бы принес еще книги, да боюсь, здесь, кроме Библии, вряд ли что-то найдешь, — Дик улыбнулся, неловко, будто извиняясь за дом Шекспиров — и за себя.

Осторожно, подушечками пальцев он касался пальцев Кита, гладил костяшки, прочерчивая каждую, удивляясь сам себе: что он делает? Зачем?

— Но ты не думай, я… не для того, чтобы ты писал Мэри стихи, Некий случай с… некоей дамой, — он запнулся, смутился окончательно, взмахнул рукой, и тут же — снова накрыл пальцы Кита — всей ладонью, словно рука была бабочкой, которую он боляся упустить. — А, да чего там, с леди Френсис! — научил меня, что лучше не использовать чужие стихи в деле… в любовном деле, это немного нечестно и… и чревато последствиями

Дик понимал, что болтает чепуху и остановиться не мог. Ему казалось: только он замолчит — Кит спросит: что ты делаешь? Зачем, Дик Бербедж? 

А у него не будет ответа.

***  
— И что же я думаю, Дик Бербедж? — тут же спросил Кит, едва выслушав обещания, обещания, обещания, торопливо нагроможденные поверх ладони, накрывшей ладонь. — Или, вернее — о чем я думаю в твоем представлении?

Трубка погасла, а солнце лишь разгоралось, узнавая, что такое — весенняя воля, чувствуя кончиками протянутых лучей тягу к этой воле у живых существ, думающих, что дубовые ставни способны скрыть их приятное грехопадение. Кит не отнимал руки, и не позволял себе ощетиниться — никто никогда не видел на деле, как животные, утыканные иглами, мечут эти иглы во врагов и друзей. Дик же трепетал рядом с ним, между ним и стеной — и Кит давал ему время на это.

Много времени между фразами.

Болтовня кружила, как пыль на солнце. Они оба были кудахчущими курами — да и только. И Кит все же задал главный вопрос — ничего не значащий, но необходимый.

— А все же — почему ты добр ко мне? Неужели все из-за того, что вчера ночью ты сделал в моей компании то, чего бы не одобрил твой папаша, и это пришлось тебе по душе? Более того, я уверен — старый Джейме много раз предупреждал тебя об этом, об этой опасности, поджидающей там, где ужасный содомит Кит Марло совращает своих жертв, сбивая их с пути истинного… А на деле оказалось, что все не совсем так? Солнце встало там же, где и всегда — на востоке, и даже твоя правая рука не отсохла в назидание?

Он высвободил ладонь — и тут же тронул Дика за колено, слегка толкнув. То ли шутливо, то ли ободряюще, то ли приглашая к чему-то, чего могло захотеться снова, и снова, и снова: смотря, что ты сам захочешь увидеть и ощутить, доблестный Ричард Третий, разогнув, наконец, спину.

***  
Вопрос прозвучал — и Дик, под ногами которого разверзлась болотистая топь, где каждый шаг был опасней предыдущего, вдруг обрел твердую почву. Вопрос был привычен — он уже отвечал на него, и не раз.

Вы так добры, сэр. Чем я заслужила такую доброту?

Было просто чудом, что Кит Марло — уж тот, кто точно никак не походил на юную неопытную девицу, задал ровно тот же вопрос.

Опасный Кит Марло. Злой, насмешливый, едкий, как купорос, как смертный грех, недостижимый, притягательный.

Прекрасный.

Это было не иначе как подарком судьбы — редкой рифмой, которую ценят такие, как Уилл или Кит.

О, Дик знал, как правильно отвечать на такие вопросы.

И он выпалил, — опрометчиво, быть может, не успев прикусить язык и успев подумать, что вопрос был наверняка ловушкой, как и рука Кита, легшая на его колено, — дружески или… нет?

— Я… хочу тебе быть другом, Кит. Не хочу, чтобы между нами оставалось… что-то плохое. Ты был внимателен к нам с Уиллом там, в лесу, ты спасал нас — и я этого не забыл, поверь, и ценю. И потому хочу сделать ту приятную малость для тебя, что могу. — Он вдохнул, набирая в грудь больше воздуха. — А еще потому, что ты мне очень нравишься, и я считаю, что Шекспиры к тебе несправделивы.

***  
Заохав над сорванной повязкой и заново открывшейся раной над бровью, Энн вновь отправила его в постель. Может быть, потому что и вправду волновалась за его здоровье, а может быть потому, что из увиденного на заднем дворе сделала свои выводы.

Должно быть, думал Уилл, вперившись в узкую полоску света между прикрытыми ставнями, Энн решила, что он будет надоедать Киту, или хуже того, отец, вновь устроит скандал на ровном месте, как это было позавчера утром. Кит тогда не стал молчать, но и за нож хвататься не стал — хотя мог бы! И вернулся, к нему, несмотря ни на что, вернулся в его дом — а чем отплатил ему Уилл? Тут же полез с поцелуями, не спросив даже, может, Киту что-то нужно? Не предложив даже глотка вина, куска хлеба? Хорош хозяин, друг, возлюбленный — ничего не скажешь!

А между тем, как будто не достаточно было унижений, отец решил поместить Кита на кухне, будто прислугу. Уилл слышал, как отец наставлял насчет спального места, и — не возразил, не настоял на том, чтобы Кит оставался в доме, предпочитая трусливо отлеживаться наверху.

Конечно, Кит уйдет. Да Уилл и сам бы ушел от себя — такого.

Нет, сегодня же, в эту же ночь нужно было исправлять положение.

***  
Слушая, Кит вдруг осознал, что сейчас, вот-вот, сожмет колено Дика так, что тот вскрикнет от боли, потеряв нить своего лепета, и влажно посмотрит этими своими глазами теленка под ножом мясника. Солнце светило, светило, и в маленькой глинобитной кухне семейства Шекспиров стало жарко — почти невыносимо.

Именно потому — хотелось в это верить — у Кита разгорелись щеки, как у того, кто впервые за долгое время, а, может быть, за всю жизнь почувствовал себя действительно мелким, действительно жалким, и нуждающимся.

Отчаянно, почти яростно.

Его пальцы дрогнули, и поползли вверх по бедру умолкшего Дика.

— Тогда я попрошу тебя об одной услуге… Попрошу сам. Можешь даже обменять эту услугу на ту, другую, с чернилами или книжками, буде тебе даже удастся их достать.

Он поманил собеседника рукой. И Дик наклонился так же доверчиво, как он делал все — в том числе и уселся на матрас, снисходительно отданный старым Джоном Шекспиром гостю, которого было намного приятнее вытолкать прочь, чем оставить на еще одну ночь в доме.

Кит понизил голос, блуждающе улыбаясь, глядя Дику в глаза — и чувствуя кожей скул, как тот затаил дыхание:

— Я хочу, чтобы этой ночью ты пришел спать сюда и составил мне компанию… снова. Впрочем, если достать в таком городе, как Стратфорд, небезынтересную для меня книгу окажется легче — я не обижусь.

***  
— Да, — сказал Дик быстро, быстрее, чем заметавшийся в панике разум успел придумать тысячу причин, зачем этого не стоило делать. Начиная с той, самой простой и довольно-таки обидной, что Кит сам его едва не выгнал в позапрошлую ночь. — Да-да, конечно, я составлю тебе компанию. И принесу перо и бумагу… и может, стащу съестного в кладовой, — он совсем не соображал, что говорит, пока рука Кита плавно, о, очень плавно и легко поглаживала его по бедру.

Это ли — не то, о чем предупреждал папаша в Лондоне?

Это ли — то, о чем говорил, насмешничая, конечно, да и отчего бы ему не насмешничать над таким неотесанным дубиной, Кит?

Это ли — то, чего хочется больше всего?

Или Кит в самом деле имел в виду то, что говорил: приятную беседу, одиночество и темноту, разделенные на двоих.

Интересно, он со всеми таков? А с Уиллом? — Дик тряхнул головой, досадливо, отгоняя непрошенную мысль, будто лошадь — слепня.

— И ничего я не хочу обменивать! — сказал чуть ворчливо, перехватывая руку Кита поворачивая ее ладонью вверх. — Я не поэт, конечно, но могу догадаться как вам с Уиллом… Как тебе не хватало этого в хижине! Мне знаешь, тоже не хватало красок — я ведь рисую. Могу тебя нарисовать, хочешь? — он снова гладил ладонь Кита: непривычно жесткую, в мозолях ладонь, а потом вдруг, неожиданно для себя самого поднес к губам и поцеловал.

***  
— Да, — легко и просто ответил Кит, поймав, наконец, возобновившееся дыхание в ладонь, коснувшись вскользь чужого лица кончиками пальцев. — Да, я хочу.

Сказанное не удивляло его, происходящее — тоже. Тайны, доверенные беленым стенам и прямым взглядам, звучали так же естественно, как вдох и выдох, как шорох одежды при движении. Дик Бербедж, тупица и тюфяк, предлагал ему себя — потому что самое сокровенное, что было у него, оказалось разменной монетой перед лицом неизведанного. И Кит принимал с благодарностью, взамен показывая, что мог бы получить сам Дик, отбросив страх.

— Это будет славной благодарностью за то, за что ты благодарен. Если достанешь краски, я буду в твоем распоряжении в любое время, днем и ночью… И проявлю завидное терпение.

Дик приподнял голову, глядя исподлобья — с ожиданием. Кит тронул его щеку ладонью, провел дальше, коснувшись уха, зарываясь пальцами в короткие волосы.

— Но есть одно условие — и здесь, как и всюду, мой друг. Я хочу, чтобы на мне было как можно меньше одежды — насколько позволит мне моя наглость, а тебе — врожденная стыдливость.

***  
— Как скажешь…

Голос сел, от прикосновения теплой и жесткой ладони пересохли губы и сердце прыгнуло: вверх, вниз, и снова вверх, подкатило к горлу, мешая дышать.

Дик сглотнул, облизался, не уворачиваясь, не избегая прямого взгляда. Странное дело: его касались так мужчины (на сцене, не один раз! и один раз — в жизни, но тот раз Дик предпочел бы забыть, как страшный полночный сон) и женщины — любимые, желанные, та, желанней которой не было! Но ни одно прикосновение до сей поры не вызывало у него такого жгучего и невыносимо колкого комка в груди, жара, омывшего от пяток до самой макушки. Дик вспомнил — вдруг, будто он был в зале, а перед ним разворачивалась сцена его жизни, каждый поцелуй их с Китом, с того, первого, на Эдуарде Втором.

Вспомнил — и рука сама потянулась: погладить щеку, отвести нависшую на глаза прядь, притянуть к себе, и вновь прижаться губами к губам в неожиданном порыве.

Дверь скрипнула, и уходящий вечерний свет хлынул в кухню. Дик вздрогнул всем телом.

— Вот ты где, Дик! — защебетал девичий голосок, быстро и звонко. — Прячешься тут, а миссис Шекспир говорит: сходи-ка, Мэри, в кухню, уж не заблудился ли мистер Бербедж, что-то его давно нет, и телятины, за которой его послали, нет, а ужин-то вот-вот! Ой, мастер Марло, как хорошо, что вы тоже тут! Скорей, скорей пойдемте!

***  
Солнце продолжало быть таким же наглым, как детские порывы Дика Бербеджа — и таким же удушливо-теплым, по-весеннему дурным. Кит улыбался — и позволял больше и больше. Если бы Дик был умнее — или захотел быть умнее, — он бы спросил: Кит Марло, зачем ты толкаешь меня, как и других, во все ту же пропасть, зачем заставляешь смотреть на себя прямо, не пряча намерений и блеска в глазах?

Кит никогда не знал, как отвечать на незаданные вопросы — об этом.

И Дик попытался поцеловать его еще раз — и попытка оказалась удачной, с привкусом табачного дыма и чужой отчаянной глупости. Кит понял, что его просьба остаться на ночь не была напрасной, и что ему хотя бы не придется разговаривать с собственными наползающими, как кусачая тьма, мыслями. Не придется кусать губы каждый раз, когда проглоченное в ходу речи короткое словцо напомнит имя.

— Это согласие? — прошептал он едва слышно, и Дик шарахнулся, едва не стукнувшись своей пустой головой о стену.

Солнца стало больше, и Кит зажмурился, не глядя на торопливо вошедшую девицу.

— Благодарю за приглашение, мисс, — произнес он светски, совсем другим голосом, с совсем другим лицом. — Рискну нарушить пасторальную идиллию вашего дома, потому что я, кажется, голоден. Очень, очень голоден.

Он был прав, и говорил правду, чистейшую, как дистиллированное золото весеннего солнца.


	6. Chapter 6

Глава 6

Луна успела выглянуть ненадолго и скрыться за набежавшими под вечер тучами. К ужину Уилл так и не спустился: притворился спящим, стоило Энн заглянуть в спальню. Он слышал голоса, мучительно пытаясь вычленить среди них голос Кита, но тот, против обыкновения, говорил очень мало. А громче и оживленней всех был почему-то Дик. Уилл, как бы ни скребли на душе кошки, не мог сдержать улыбки: стратфордская атмосфера определенно пошла на пользу его другу. За пару дней, купаясь в женском внимании, Дик буквально расцвел — и Уилл был рад этому. По крайней мере, хоть кому-то в Стратфорде было хорошо. Чего нельзя было сказать о нем самом. И о Ките.

И о том, что было между ними с Китом.

Случилось то, чего Уилл боялся больше всего: Кит отдалился. Виною тому был прием отца, то, что Уилл не смог заступиться за него? Или то, что теперь между ними было слишком много народу, слишком много ушей и глаз? Или попросту — увидев Уилла таким, каким он был, без лондонских прикрас, в его простой, обыденной жизни, — Кит, вопреки его собственным словам, все-таки разочаровался в нем? Ведь не зря же сегодня там, внизу, Кит оттолкнул его, не отталкивая, но так ясно, что ясней можно было сказать только словами? Он теперь был рядом, но так далеко, словно снова отправился в одно из своих путешествий на континент. И как знать, когда вернется. И вернется ли.

Уиил продолжал притворяться крепко спящим, когда Энн вернулась. Он слышал, как она молится, слышал, как шуршало ее платье, слышал ее дыхание — сначала беспокойное, а потом, в какой-то момент ставшее размеренным. Конечно, она тоже ждала от него чего-то. И, конечно, он должен был ей это дать: даже если не сейчас, пока еще его рана позволяла ему скрываться, то позже. Должен был. Он должен был объясниться с отцом — и в ближайшее время. Он должен был — кругом должен и кругом виноват. Знал ли он, предполагал ли, что дорога, казавшаяся прямой и ясной в Лондоне, заведет его в такой тупик?

О, да, мой Меркурий, мой легкокрылый бог. Перейти Стикс, вернуться из Аида, из Ада, оказалось куда более легким делом, чем преодолеть всего-то несколько шагов — навстречу друг другу, вопреки всем подслушивающим и подсматривающим. Но кому-то обязательно нужно было сделать их. Кит был один, наедине со своими мыслями и собственными призраками, в чужом доме, Кит намеренно отдалился от Уилла, отделился от него несколькими стенами — и как знать, какие мысли приходили ему на ум сейчас? 

Им нужно было поговорить. Объясниться раз и навсегда, без недомолвок. И сделать это нужно было немедленно, прямо сейчас, пока в большом и шумном доме все спали, и ни одна живая душа не могла помешать разговору.

Больше лежать Уилл не мог. Осторожно, чтобы не скрипнула ни одна половица, он встал, на цыпочках, под стеной, прошел до двери. Сколько раз он убегал так из дому — навстречу приключениям, на встречи с Энн, той Энн, которая теперь мирно спала у него под боком, ожидая, пока муж не оправится от раны?

А тот, последний раз, когда ему казалось — он уходит из Стратфорда навсегда? И ведь так почти и вышло! Если бы не Топклифф, если бы не призраки Арденского леса, пришедшие за ними по пятам, он бы так никогда и не преступил порог этого дома.

Осторожно, боком Уилл скользнул за дверь. Сердце стучало так громко, что он всерьез боялся, что этот стук разбудит домашних. Бояться, однако, надо было вовсе не этого. Знакомая с детства лестница, та, на которой он знал каждую ступеньку и мог идти, как сейчас, в полной темноте с закрытыми глазами, у самого подножия преподнесла сюрприз. Нога Уилла наткнулась на что-то — и вдруг раздался оглушительный, на весь дом, грохот. Уилл упал, подвернув ногу, прямо среди осколков.

И — все взвихрилось вокруг. Громовой голос отца рявкнул:

— Пробрались-таки, бляди! Уж я сейчас!..

Запричитала мать:

— Постой, погоди, не стреляй!

Хлопнули двери: одна, вторая, появилось разом несколько свечей и светцов: растрепанная мать выскочила вслед за воинственно размахивающим ружьем отцом, показались из-за дверей любопытные мордашки Эда, Сьюзан и молодой служанки. Выбежала Энн — в одной сорочке:

— Не стреляйте, батюшка! Это Уилл!

***   
За ужином Кит не промолвил больше десятка слов. Молчание было так непривычно для него, привыкшего болтать без умолку — на сцене, со сцены, где бы он ни был, в чужом, не слишком гостеприимном доме, или в диком темном лесу, оказавшемся куда гостеприимнее, это было непривычно — до того, что кусок в горло не лез.

Он сидел между Энн и Эдом, то и дело пододвигавших тарелки с угощением поближе к нему, пустой, как колокол с вырванным языком. На славу шло только пиво — легкое и пенное, оно заливало разум волна за волной, и к моменту, когда Шекспиры стали расходиться по своим углам, чтобы готовиться ко сну, оказалось, что Кит здорово захмелел.

Было странно понимать, что в этом доме все еще принято плотно набивать желудок на ночь — но так удобно оказалось вместить всю оставшуюся на уме речь во фразу о том, что не ужинать — глупая лондонская привычка, которую никак не изжить.

— Эти новые порядки! — гаркнул отец семейства, и ненадолго забылся в гневной тираде. Ненависть к тому, что творила вконец потерявшая разум Королева-протестантка в своем роскошном дворце в далеком Уайтхолле ненадолго заставила его забыть о том, что происходило под носом.

Кит лежал на своем матрасе, бездумно смотрел на пятно лунного света, мучительно-медленно ползущее по стене по направлению к его собственному лицу, и курил. Так можно было извести весь подаренный Фальком запас табака за день — или сжечь Стратфорд за ночь, и Кит все еще не определился, какой из двух исходов был ему по нраву больше.

Уилл не спустился к ужину — этого следовало ожидать. Жена запретила ему покидать спальню — и он, как любой добрый христианин, испытывающий страх перед грозной супружеской любовью, повиновался. Зато Дик Бербедж, расцветший как весенний мак, и столь же румяный, ел и пил в три горла, и забрал себе всю разговорчивость Кита.

Они все смотрели друг на друга широко раскрытыми глазами: Мэри — на Дика, Дик — в тарелку, Энн и Эд — на Кита, дети — куда придется, старики — куда было положено.

А пустой стул, привычное место Уилла Шекспира за столом, смотрел Киту в душу пустотой.

Дик так и не пришел, когда стемнело, — и этого тоже следовало ожидать. Кит перевернулся на бок, подложив под голову руку, и ощутил звенящую, тянущую ненависть к своей недальновидности. Не следовало показывать, что кроется под блестящей скорлупой, не следовало говорить слова, которые писались для молоденьких дурочек-инженю, одна из которых сейчас, должно быть, скрашивала гостю одиночество.

Шум и грохот поднялся так быстро и резко, как бывало — гнев распирал грудь. Киту показалось, что он все же уснул — и видит, а вернее, слышит безумный сон. Он успел рывком сесть, разметавшись и отбросив одеяло — и вслед за неразборчивым криком, в гуще которого ему почудилось имя Уилла, грянул выстрел.

***  
Больше всего Дик боялся, что заснет после непривычно плотного ужина и обильного возлияния. Это было бы так глупо — прямо скажем, большим глупцом он был, когда читал Эмилии стихи Уилла, выдавая их за свои. Дик улыбнулся этому воспоминанию, потянувшему за собой цепочку других, о других днях и лицах. Все-таки славные были деньки! Вернется ли когда-нибудь хотя бы их бледное подобие? Вернутся ли они — он сам, Уилл и Кит — в Лондон?

При мысли о Ките трепет, уже знакомый, томительный, снова овладел всем существом. С таким чувством, бывало, Дик еще в ранней юности бегал на свидания с понравившимися ему девчонками, с таким каждый раз собирался на прием к леди Френсис.

Было странно думать о Ките, — насмешнике, содомите, гордеце, чьей гордыне позавидовал бы сам Дьявол, Ките Марло, — как о какой-то девице или даме, с которой идешь на свидание. Но ведь так и было?

Дик стряхнул с себя остатки хмеля, спрятал за пазуху выклянченные у сердобольной хозяйки дома перо, чернильницу и несколько листов серой бумаги и осторожно, стараясь шуметь как можно меньше, замирая на каждый ответный шорох, выскользнул за дверь.

Кит, наверное, заждался. А, может, думал, что Дик струсил и не придет — не зря же за ужином молчал, будто в рот воды набрал, и только глазами этими своими, ставшими на похудевшем лице еще больше, зыркал по сторонам.

Но Дик был тверд — он обещал, и, значит, не ударит лицом в грязь перед испытаниями судьбы.

Пусть даже судьба подкинула ему столь причудливое испытание, как свидание с Китом Марло.

Следовало поторопиться. Луна снова спряталась за тучи, и в это время нужно было как можно скорее проскользнуть в кухню. Незамеченным, пока ставший одержимым королевскими шпионами и ворами Джон Шекспир ненароком не принял его за одного из них и не подстрелил, как куропатку. То-то был бы бесславный конец! И не только свидания, но и самой жизни.

Не успел Дик додумать эту мысль до конца, как воистину адский шум, и последовавший за ним выстрел, похожий на раскат грома, пригвоздили его к месту.

— Уилл! — раздался отчаянный вопль двух женщин. — Ты жив?!

— Тише, дуры! — возопил в ответ Шекспир-старший — Я в воздух стрелял! Предупредительный!

Дик отмер и поскребся в дверь кухни.

— Кит, открой, открой, пожалуйста, Это я, Дик…

***  
Честно говоря, если бы сейчас, вслед за окриком отца и громом выстрела Уилл почувствовал, что пуля из ружья вонзилась в него, он бы не удивился. Может быть, даже счел это законным возмездием: за свою глупость, неосторожность, медлительность и забывчивость. Как можно было упустить из виду, что отец каждую ночь внизу лестницы оставляет мудреное сооружение из горшков, пустой кадки и листа железа — чтобы предполагаемый вор, наткнувшись на него, перебудил весь дом! Вот только вором этим оказался Уилл, и украсть он мог только свое разбитое сердце. У другого такого же глупого вора.

— Уилл! это ты, Уилл?! Ты жив?! Как можно, ну как можно же! Папочка! — заспорили, зачастили, запричитали мать, Энн, дети.

Уилл кое-как поднялся на ноги, стряхивая осколки.

— Все в порядке. Я хотел… попить воды. Пить… да, пить хотелось.

***   
За воплями, поднявшимися в доме Шекспиров, Кит не с первого раза расслышал тихое поскребывание в дверь. Так давали о себе знать те, кто боялся быть пойманным: тайные католики, не слишком дерзкие влюбленные, Дик Бербедж, запуганный собственным отцом — и чужим.

Пальба не повторялась, крик нарастал.

Кит поднялся, мимоходом порадовавшись, что ему вздумалось улечься в постель в белье, и направился к двери.

Дик был бледнее луны и пугливей зайца — глаза горели на его лице парой углей. Потоптавшись на пороге, он шмыгнул внутрь, едва не толкнув Кита. В доме Шекспиров зажигались окна — одно за другим. Они все, те, кто приехал сюда непрошеными и нежданными, уже однажды видели все это — и слышали.

— Что происходит? — спросил Кит, все не запирая дверь и дыша этой странной ночью — на полную грудь. Там, наверняка — там, наверху, было окно супружеской спальни Уилла. Там. — Неужто старому Джону снова примерещилось, что клевреты Леди Королевы проникли на задворки его сада, чтобы коварно развалить нужник?

***   
Кит не торопился закрывать дверь, и Дик прислонился спиной к косяку, выдыхая.

Предприятие оказалось куда труднее, чем их побег из «Розы», бывший до сих пор самым рискованным событием в жизни Дика. Тогда Топклифф просто спустил на них своих мастиффов-людоедов. Сейчас же требовалось проскользнуть незамеченным, да еще и в тот же самый миг, когда в доме вновь поднялся крик и пальба! 

Джон Шекспир днем казался вполне разумным, но ночью становился поистине невменяемым. Что-то тревожило старика, выедало изнутри — и это было видно Дику, и он удивлялся, почему никто не замечает этого. 

Даже Уилл…

Дик покачал головой, отвечая на вопрос Кита:

— Достоверно не знаю, но могу предположить, что это Уилл разрушил ту пирамиду у самой лестницы, что старик сооружает каждую ночь. Если б меня не предупредили, я бы, пожалуй, тоже схлопотал пулю, еще третьего дня… — И замолчал, охваченный мгновенной догадкой, ужасом, сковывающим с головы до пят: — Он же не пристрелил Уилла, а, Кит?

***  
Ну, конечно.

Опасаться следовало вовсе не шпионов королевы и чертовых испанцев, и даже не разбойников, что рыскали в округе с самой Пасхи — так, по крайней мере, говорили.

Родной сынок, свалившийся как снег на голову, — вот кто был опасней любых разбойников.

— Воды! — рявкнул Джон вне себя. — Воды ему захотелось! А что я крышу по твоей милости прострелил, а, Уильям? Что чуть грех смертоубийства не взял на душу! Смотрел бы вон хоть на своего дружка — сидит тихо на кухне, не отсвечивает!

Уилл смотрел на него снизу вверх с подножия лестницы — и лицо у него было такое, будто сейчас схватится за нож. Растерял уважение к старшим в своих столицах!

— Ну, что? — рыкнул Джон, готовый к любому повороту.

— Я починю крышу, не беспокойся, — был ответ.

***  
Закусив губу, Кит напрягся всем телом. Прошел назад, махнув Дику рукой, чтобы тот запер дверь. На кухне стало темно, а лунное пятно, будто издеваясь, оказалось еще ближе к немудрящей постели, добравшись, наконец, до щеки Кита, когда он сел туда, где матрас все еще хранил тепло его тела.

Он долго не мог выдавить из себя ни слова, вертя в руках пыхнувшую легким пеплом бесполезную трубку.

— Что за чертовы идиоты… — удалось, наконец, выдохнуть, будто через заросли терний, заполонившие грудь и горло. — Оба, что отец, что сын… Какой бы глупейшей смертью это было…

Он не смог бы поверить в столь нелепый исход, даже если бы бездыханное и залитое кровью тело Уилла принесли сюда и распростерли прямо на кухонном полу. Представить же, как выглядит кажущаяся смолянисто-черной кровь в лунном свете, оказалось проще простого.

Нужно было идти в дом и увидеть, узнать, убедиться — а Кит сидел, прижавшись лопатками к стене, и умывался слабым светом, глядя на Дика ошалевшими глазами.

Об этом можно было написать пьесу, вместо того, чтобы складывать из смутных осколков памяти историю бедного Ардена, убитого из-за коварства блудливой жены. Вот только с кем? Все та же память услужливо подсовывала новые и новые обрывки прошлого, не столь отдаленного, его собственного: бутылки, звенящие в руках Шекспира, шуточная дуэль, закончившаяся всплеском чернил в лицо.

Все, о чем было сказано — и не было.

Чертыхнувшись, Кит вскочил с постели, и, в пару шагов преодолев расстояние до двери, метнулся во двор. Перед собой он видел только одно — все еще горящее окно спальни Уилла.

***

В воцарившейся после пальбы и галдежа тишине можно было, казалось, расслышать каждое слово. Слово не слово — но голоса точно, — думал Дик, растерянно глядя в спину Киту, остановившемуся на пороге. Если Уилла пристрелили, — подумалось вдруг, — если хотя бы ранили, Кит убьет старого Шекспира и глазом не моргнет! От этой мысли волосы встали дыбом, и Дик зачастил — почему-то шепотом:

— Кит, Кит, да все с ним в порядке, слышишь?! — взывал он, противореча собственным же недавним словам. — Не станет же Джон стрелять в собственного сына. Ну, не сумасшедший же он!

Говорил, а сам поглядывал то в окно, тона дверь. Что-то будет?! Хорошо свиданьице, ничего не скажешь!

Кит медлил, в доме продолжали спорить, и Дик позвал снова:

— Слышишь, Кит, по-моему, это Уилл? А?

Кит повернулся к нему, но лица Дик не видел — лишь сереющее в темноте белье.

— А я принес тебе бумагу и чернила, у миссис Шекспир выпросил, на письма родным, — сказал заискивающе.

***   
От смирения, приличествующего хорошему сыну, остались одни ошметки. Уилл сжал челюсти так, что стало больно, и разжал кулаки — по той же причине. Ногти впились в кожу, оставляя на ладонях полукруглые лунки. Он вдохнул полной грудью, стараясь обуздать поднимающуюся изнутри гневную волну.

— Пойду, проветрюсь, — сказал он подбежавшей Энн, но смотреть продолжал на отца. — Душно.

Энн охнула, прижав руки к груди, в глазах заблестели слезы. Уилл снова вдохнул, и выдохнул, пелена перед глазами немного рассеялась.

— Просто побуду на улице, Энн. Немного, хорошо? Я вернусь, — сказал он уже куда спокойней, и, перешагнув рассыпающийся мелким громом лист железа, двинулся к выходу. Энн то ли не поверив, то ли не услышав, пошла за ним.

Уилл пожал плечами и вышел на улицу.

И — замер тут же, на пороге. Луна, ненадолго заглянув во двор Шекспиров, осветила открытую дверь кухни и знакомую фигуру в ней. Кит стоял и смотрел на окно вверху — окно их спальни, единственное, свет из которого пересекал двор.

Уилл хотел позвать его, но горло перехватило, а потом стало поздно.

Кит захлопнул дверь.

***   
Он смотрел — и увидел. То, что окатило его потоком холодного понимания, а следом — дало звонкую затрещину стыда. Как можно было так скоро превратиться в глупца, развешивающего уши для каждой сплетни? В доверчивого ревнивого дурня, из тех, на которых нахлобучивают шутовской колпак с бубенцами, да выпихивают в спину на сцену — изображать самих себя в роли мужей-рогоносцев…

Уилл Шекспир был живехонек. Вышел во двор продышаться вместе с женой — и даже не сразу заметил Кита, застывшего на пороге кухни. Да и зачем ему было вертеть головой, озираясь по сторонам? Опасность, которой подверг его буйный папаша, должна была лишь укрепить воскресшую страсть между воссоединившимися, наконец, супругами. После прогулки, как только все улягутся, ничто не помешает блудному мужу исполнить свой мужний долг — если только повязка не слетит с головы.

Отступив назад, в темноту, подальше от лунного света и взгляда своего — и не своего уже — Орфея, Кит шарахнул дверью так, что со стены пугливо запорхала штукатурка. Сделал несколько шагов, чтобы не видеть, не слышать — больше ничего, до самого утра. Мало что было так же отвратно, как убежденность в собственной смехотворной глупости — и признание самому себе в том, что он поверил ненадолго: Уилл Шекспир хотел покинуть свою теплую спаленку, чтобы тихо перебежать двор, чтобы…

От досады Кит грохнул кулаком по столу, ссадив костяшки.

Дик все еще был внутри — да и куда бы он делся. Перетаптывался с ноги на ногу, смотрел, вглядывался, заискивал, искал.

И Кит, с ходу завалившись на матрас, поманил его рукой:

— Иди сюда. Все эти чертовы брожения плохонького винца в кое-как сбитой бочке отвлекают нас. Дай мне то, что принес, и иди сюда, слышишь?.. Мы будем говорить. Если потребуется — до самого утра…

***   
Дик подошел — так осторожно, будто Кит был разъяренным хищником, а Дику приходилось входить в его логово.

Это впервые на его памяти Кит показал себя настолько злым — и уязвленным. Потерянным — и старающимся оградиться от потери привычными шутками. Сердце у Дика разрывалось от сочувствия, пусть и неизвестно чему.

Хотелось отвлечь, хотелось заставить забыть — а как?

Дик знал, что нельзя показывать, что он понял, что творится в душе Кита. Нельзя ни в коем случае, если не хочешь, чтобы тебя тут же не высмеяли и не вытолкали взашей.

Но что же делать?

Вот так свидание! Вот так глупый-глупый Дик Бербедж!

И все же. Кит позвал — и Дик подошел, на ходу вынимая свернутые трубочкой листы и перо с чернильницей.

— Вот, держи. Я еще выпрошу, когда не хватит… А еще знаешь — можно углем писать… Тут печка, угля полно. Я когда-то рисовать им пробовал — отлично выходит, только руки потом не отмыть…

Он ложился рядом, болтал о пустяках, о том, что и так было наверняка Киту известно, но это ничего. Лучше прослыть дураком, чем говорить о том, о чем не стоило.

***  
Протянув руку, Кит ощутил в ладони полузабытую шероховатость бумаги. Он прикрыл глаза — хоть веки света и без того были опущены на ночь, — и усилием воображения представил: листы кварто, легкий запах пыли, привычный жест, чтобы вскинуть бумагу против солнца и увидеть переплетение водяных знаков.

Это не принесло утешения, но доставило удовольствие.

Если раскрыть ладонь — скрученные листы попытаются распрямиться. Если отложить их — можно будет взять тяжелую, крепко закупоренную чернильницу, из тех, которые привешивают к поясу. Видимо, с ней старший Шекспир ходил на заседания городского совета. А если бы Дик оказался менее везуч (Кит был уверен, что он не проверил крышку), он и без угля пришел бы на кухню черный, как мавр.

Старое воспоминание — залитое чернилами лицо Уилла, его белоснежная улыбка и синие-синие распахнутые глаза — вцепилось в легкие с новой силой. Кит вздохнул, откладывая приношения.

— Спасибо. Я даже не знаю, как тебя благодарить. Ты и вправду спас меня — от молчания в том числе.

Это прозвучало глупо. Голос не слушался и скрипел, будто плохо смазанное колесо телеги. Матрас прогибался под весом Дика, прилегшего на самый край постели — и Кит тоже лег, оказавшись с ним лицом к лицу.

— Что-то изменилось в тебе, Дик Бербедж. Когда ты снова выйдешь на сцену, это будет очень заметно. Теперь ты рискуешь сделаться и вправду хорошим актером — на зависть Неду Аллену и прочим, ты знаешь это?

***   
Кит снова заговорил — и, конечно, вовсе не продолжая то, о чем говорил Дик. Кит заговорил — о нем, и Дик рад был, что сейчас ночь, и он не увидит вспыхнувшего краской удовольствия и радости лица.

Похвала Кита Марло дорого стоила.

Дик знал, по крайней мере, парочку актеров, что согласились бы продать за нее душу, — пусть они были всего лишь безусыми юнцами, в отличие от него самого.

Но Дик, следуя рисунку их разговора, как будто они сейчас были и вправду на сцене тоже отвечал — о своем, о том, о чем говорить было можно — без риска. Без какого угодно риска.

— Ты так считаешь? Ты считаешь — мы сможем когда-нибудь вернуться в Лондон? Было бы здорово. Знаешь, по чему я больше всего скучаю? Ни за что не поверишь! По сладким булочкам, что пекла матушка…

Это звучало так по-детски, — ну и пусть.

Может быть, Кит улыбнется — там, в темноте. У них же свидание?

Хотелось коснуться его — как совсем недавно, вечером, лица, руки, может поцеловать, но почему-то сейчас Дик не решался этого сделать.

***  
— Мы вернемся — рано или поздно, — подтверждал Кит то, что невозможно было ни предвидеть, ни подтвердить, и это помогало ему забыться в разделенной на двоих темноте. — Все подходит к концу, и все это тоже подойдет. Вот только я не знаю, каким будет этот конец. Единственное, что я могу знать — это то, что ты сыграешь Ричарда Третьего на сцене, а не в жизни, и это будет совсем по-другому. Сыграв, ты испугаешься себя, а не Топклиффа.

Он делил свою ночь — еще одну ночь в череде других, — не с тем, с кем хотел бы, но Дик Бербедж странным образом успокаивал бурю в его мыслях, выравнивал дыхание, заставлял злость, ставшую сестрой-близнецом отчаянья, отступать. Ненадолго, всего лишь до рассвета, но Кит понимал, насколько это нужно ему — сейчас.

Сейчас же.

— И если ты сыграешь это, те, кого ты любишь, будут любить тебя в ответ. У них просто не останется права на равнодушие.

Смешные терзания смешного Дика вдруг перестали быть таковыми. Кит не умел и не желал признавать поражений, а тот, кто лежал теперь рядом с ним и слушал его полушепот, проигрывал так искренне, что ему хотелось пожелать обратного. О себе Кит знал, что он не сумеет отступить — чего бы это ему ни стоило. Это могло бы сделать его несуразным, а Дика — возвысить.

— Пережив все то, что ты пережил, ты многое потеряешь, если не попробуешь взять свою прекрасную леди снова. Я слышал твои сны и знаю, о чем они говорят. Эта женщина — твоя сцена, хочешь ты того, или нет, Ричард Третий.

***   
Дик слушал, напряженно вглядываясь в темноту. Вглядывался — и видел, или ему казалось, что видит: блестящие глаза, белеющее плечо, очертания лица. Кит говорил с ним — о нем самом, так, как никто не говорил до сих пор, так, как, возможно он сам о себе не думал.

Слова утешали и почему-то горчили.

Он станет лучше? Сильнее? Он будет играть лучше всех в Лондоне? Он, наконец, покорит миледи Френсис, заставит ее увидеть, что он не какой-то там деревенский по уши влюбленный дурачок, а настоящий мужчина, тот, кто достоин ее любви, или хотя бы страсти?

Это будет далеко, и неизвестно, будет ли. И неизвестно, захочет ли он того и тех, кого хотел прежде.

Это имело значение там, Лондоне. И может быть, еще немного здесь — в Стратфорде, стоило переступить порог кухни Шекспиров, пока еще тихого и уединенного места — до рассвета.

Но здесь и сейчас это было лишним, ненужным.

Он все-таки протянул руку — на ощупь, в темноту, дотронулся до лица Кита пробежался по небритой щеке, положил палец на губы.

Зашептал — быстро, будто боялся, что Кит его прервет:

— Это все неважно, Кит. Не хочу о них. Хочу о тебе. Я так мало знаю тебя… Только то, о чем болтали сплетники, но это пустое… Расскажи что-нибудь о себе, расскажешь?

***  
Прикосновение к губам было запретом говорить — как в детских играх, как в танцах, разбивающих пьесу на несколько частей, чтобы никто не вздумал заскучать. И Кит принял правила игры, задержав дыхание, и лишь по обманчивой привычке шевельнув губами, чтобы беззвучно согласиться.

Он кивнул, принимая еще и предложение, просьбу — в обмен на чистую пока что бумагу, на чернила — кровь ночи, наполненной пятнами лунного света и так же крадущимися откровениями.

— Я расскажу все, что ты пожелаешь услышать. Даже то, что может оказаться отвратительным. Даже то, что испугает тебя — пока ты не научился бояться того, что есть внутри, а не снаружи. Уверен, многое из того, что ты услышишь, напомнит тебе лондонские сплетни — но я расскажу куда увлекательнее, чем актеры из «Театра», или даже светские дамы вроде твоей возлюбленной…

Дик находил очертания в темноте — а Кит становился этими очертаниями. Первыми буквами на девственном листе, первыми касаниями друг к другу на белой простыни. Рассыпался шепот, рассыпались волосы, Кит улыбался и прикасался в ответ, кладя ладонь на чужое плечо и слегка сжимая пальцы.

Игра всегда отвлекала внимание от действительности, даже если служила ей зеркалом, пускай и кривым.

— Спрашивай. Обо всем.

***   
Дик мог возразить на каждое слово.

Я больше не боюсь тебя, и не страшусь той ерунды, что о тебе рассказывали.

Я знаю тебя теперь лучше многих, лучше, возможно, себя самого, да только кто может на самом деле утверждать, что знает тебя?

Я не боюсь рассказов о том, что ты делал, даже если они — правда, даже если ты и в самом деле продал душу Дьяволу. Ты спасал нас с Уиллом много раз, я дрался плечом к плечу с тобой и видел, каким ты можешь быть — в любви.

Не со мной, но видел.

Если это игра, если все это — театр, то что же тогда правда?

Он мог бы возразить, но не стал, и потому Кит, выдерживая правила, договорил до конца.

Настал черед Дика — и он снова взял Кита за руку, поднес к губам.

— Я хочу знать, каким ты был в детстве… Или когда учился… Наверняка ты не был жирным увальнем, как я. Ты же и тогда собирал вокруг себя поклонников, а, Кит?

Он улыбался Киту в ладонь.

***  
Ощутив, как скользнула по линиям на ладони смущенная улыбка, Кит пододвинулся к Дику поближе. Между ними оставалось так мало пространства — а тайн не было никаких. Небольшая лазейка для взаимной честности приоткрылась взамен захлопнутой с размаху двери — и пока что ее было достаточно для игры в жизнь.

Но в том, что это и вправду игра, Кит уже не был уверен.

Выслушав вопрос до конца, он ответил, приподнявшись на локте, чтобы дотянуться до уха Дика, уронить на его лицо несколько прядей:

— Я не верю, что можно наверняка помнить, каким ты был много лет назад… Эти воспоминания смотрят на нас всех, как отражение Нарцисса из-за глади воды. Моя вода беспокоится и идет рябью, Дик Бербедж, и мне кажется — я был таким же, как теперь, иначе бы мой отец не бил меня так сильно. Я дрался с соседскими мальчишками, воровал яблоки у соседей, забираясь в их Эдемские сады только потому, что наш собственный мне надоел. Я помогал отцу в его башмачной лавке, а потом, если меня манил отойти в сторонку кто-то из тех, кому теперь был не страшен дождь и промоченные ноги…

Он выдохнул Дику в самое ухо, понизив голос до шелеста:

— Я не помню, кто первым предложил мне горсть орехов взамен на быструю услугу. Он сказал что-то вроде — ты споро управляешься со своими обязанностями, так почему бы тебе не попробовать взять в руки что-то помимо молотка?

Дик слушал то, что захотел ему рассказать Кит, затаив дыхание. Он слышал, что такое бывало — задаешь вопрос, а получаешь ответ на тысячи других, незаданных. Но никогда не испытывал на себе.

И вот, эта ночь, которая делала их невидимыми, раздевала их души. Дик задал вопрос — и получил куда больше ответов, чем рассчитывал.

Он почему-то увидел все так ясно, как будто это было с ним: чужие сады, чужая похоть, зажимавшая симпатичного мальца в углах потемнее. Не сказать, что он никогда не видел этого раньше, он же не был слеп к тому, что творилось в театрах, и не был глуп и наивен — не до такой степени, каким многие считали его.

Что он мог сделать для Кита — сейчас? Что он мог вообще сделать? Интересно, Уилл тоже об этом спрашивал?

Дик делал ту малость, которую, как ему казалось, мог. Которую сделал бы для любой… любого, в кого был влюблен. Мысль эта обожгла на миг зажмурившиеся веки — и погасла.

Он подумает об этом наедине. Подумает, что мог бы сделать. А сейчас — убирал пряди с лица Кита, гладил его по губам, снова целовал ладонь. И — задавал следующий вопрос:

— Скажи… Что ты любишь… Что тебе нравится?.. Ну, вообще…

***  
Вопросы такого простака, как Дик, не могли бы застать врасплох никого — будь он так прост, как казался или хотел казаться. Он говорил и спрашивал с таким прямодушием, что у Кита что-то замирало под ребрами — ожидание разочарования, настороженность, легкий, доверительный смех? И на поверхность черных вод уорикширской ночи, обступаемой лесами, полями, сомнениями и окончанием чего-то важного, всплывало искательство правды — вслед едва ощутимому поцелую в ладонь.

Кит откинулся на спину — упал и разбился вдребезги.

Он ответил — не взвешивая, первое, что пришло на ум, потому что это было честнее всего.

— Я люблю видеть и чувствовать, что одно мое присутствие вызывает желание — даже в тех, кто открещивался от подобных вещей, и продолжает отрицать, испытывая ненависть ко мне и к себе. Люблю, когда это желание находит выход. Я мог бы не брать монетки и орехи взамен своих услуг — там, тогда, в Кентербери, за углом отцовского двора на улице святого Георгия, и все равно продолжать заниматься тем же… Потому что в этом — моя природа и моя суть. Я люблю прикосновения к своему телу, люблю, когда меня берут так, как принято брать женщин, люблю все, что могут мне дать те, кто хочет меня, и те, кого хочу я.

Умолкнув, можно было услышать, как шелестит дерево, растущее рядом с кухней — и как забывает дышать Дик.

— Ну, и еще мне нравится сочинять истории, — добавил Кит, и затрясся от смеха. — Когда есть вдохновение.

***   
Дик слушал, затаив дыхание, выпустив Кита, как Кит сам того пожелал — и сгорая от желания прикоснуться вновь.

Кит говорил о вещах странных, удивительных, кому-то бы (да вот хоть отцу Дика или Кемпу!) показавшимися больными и извращенными. Говорил так буднично — словно о том, какое любит вино. Сердце билось так сильно, будто он стоял на краю пропасти. И все же — Дик слушал, боясь пропустить хотя бы слово.

И на кухне, и во дворе, а, может, во всем Стратфорде, во всей Англии было тихо.

Так тихо, что, кроме негромкого шепота, можно было услышать собственное дыхание — и шорох соломы, когда Дик пододвинулся ближе к Киту. За окном, оглушая, пел рано проснувшийся сверчок, — или это кровь свистела в ушах, Дик не мог бы сказать наверняка. Он пододвинулся еще ближе — вслепую, лишь на голос, протянул руку, нащупывая твердое горячее плечо под тонкой тканью сорочки.

— Спасибо, — шептал он, сам не зная, зачем говорит это. Наверняка Кит высмеет его — и за его вопросы, и за его неожиданные благодарности. — Спасибо, что ты откровенен со мной…

***  
Лежа на спине, было так легко падать в темноту. Полет длился, и дышать было приятно — если не дымом, то запахом весенней ночи, если же не им — то собственной ничем не обремененной честностью. Откровения, что звучали под сенью беленой кухни во дворе Шекспиров, ни к чему не обязывали и не вели, не имели навешенной цены — а потому казались почти дикостью. Кит не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз болтал с тем, кого знал, в сущности, плохо, без малейших раздумий.

Просто потому, что его спрашивали, а он отвечал на вопросы.

— Но все же я не сказал ни слова из того, чего бы ты сам не знал до этой ночи. Не все из того, что тебе доводилось слышать раньше, правда — но и вранье тоже не все…

Рука Дика легла на плечо — пожатие было почти болезненным. Так, пожалуй, друзья выражают друг другу поддержку — крепись, парень, то, о чем ты плетешь, ужасно — если в этом есть хотя бы доля истины.

Но Дик Бербедж, родившись в Лондоне, прожил там всю свою жизнь. И Кит так и не смог поверить до конца, что хотя бы что-то из сказанного могло бы удивить его собеседника — до ступора, до тягостного молчания, до выражения сочувствия.

— Если хочешь, — скорее попросил, чем предложил он. — Можешь спросить еще о чем-нибудь.

***  
— Не сказал, — эхом повторил Дик, и отпустил плечо Кита вдруг осознав, что не гладит его, как хотел, а сжимает куда сильнее, чем следовало, будто летел в пропасть, а Кит подхватил его, протянув руку. — Не сказал, но я получил больше ответов сейчас, чем надеялся.

Больше, чем хотел, но это было неважно. Дик вдруг подумал, что Кит может обидеться на его слова — и будет прав. Кит с ним откровеннее — куда откровенней многих, тех, кого Дик привык считать своими близкими: друзьями, родственниками, даже… любимыми. Никому, кроме него, не пришло бы в голову вот так раздеть душу: беспощадно к самому себе, беспристрастно, будто речь шла о каком-то обыденном деле — вроде того, чтобы обстругать до гладкости деревянный брус или скроить из куска кожи тонкие перчатки.

Дик снова положил руку на плечо Киту — и двинулся дальше — вверх, до самой шеи, вдоль линии челюсти, к губам. Снова коснулся их — совсем не так как раньше, лаская, заново открывая контур зрячими пальцами.

— Не обижайся, — попросил зачем-то, вглядываясь в темноту. — Я хотел спросить, чем бы я мог развлечь тебя… еще, кроме разговоров и листов бумаги. Чем мог бы… порадовать.

Он выталкивал из себя слова — мучительно стыдясь себя самого, понимая, что говорит никчемные, смешные глупости — наверняка Уилл бы — тот понял Кита с полуслова, да кто угодно бы понял, а Дику не хватало ни учености, ни опыта. Ни смелости.

***   
Кит рассмеялся — и его смех коснулся пальцев Дика, пока он вслепую сплетал касание с касанием, чтобы увидеть чужое лицо. Можно было предположить, чего искал наивнейший из актеров, которых иные именовали знатоками человеческих душ и умов — но это было бы слишком скучно. Кит вдруг понял, что, быть может, впервые не хочет знать — о чем думает другой, чего хочет другой.

— Разве ты сделал хоть что-то, чтобы обидеть меня, а не порадовать? — переспросил он, и мимолетно поймал губами прикосновение — чтобы тут же отпустить. — За всю свою жизнь я слышал о себе такое, что не представляю, что из сказанного может ранить меня в самое сердце… Иное было сказано в глаза — а я ведь даже глаз твоих сейчас не вижу, потому что луна светит тебе в спину…

Дик снова замер, ожидая насмешки — как выстрела в упор. Он так и оставил ладонь на щеке Кита, ожидая приговора. Кит помолчал, заставляя его помучиться немного, и сказал просто, приподнимаясь, чтобы опять оказаться поближе:

— И если ты правда хочешь, можешь поцеловать меня, или сделать что-то… более решительное. Знаешь, откуда я знаю о твоих мыслях? Когда ты разговаривал со своей девкой — в моем доме, в моей постели, ночью, — голос у тебя был точь-в-точь как теперь.

***  
Дика обдало жаром, будто кто-то насыпал за расхристанный ворот сорочки углей, — колючим, больным жаром, немедленно скользнувшим по животу и собравшимся в паху. Такой он испытывал немного раз за свою жизнь и каждый раз дивился от того, что можно так хотеть женщину. Но ведь перед ним была вовсе не женщина, не леди Френсис, не Китти — а желание от этого не унималось, напротив, становилось сильнее, острее, да так, что дышать становилось все труднее, и держать себя в узде — тоже.

Кит предлагал ему себя и все, что можно с ним сделать, — столь откровенно, как мог только он один, а Дик уже насмотрелся и наслушался, как он может. Дик вздохнул — судорожно, прерывисто, выдавая себя с головой — и сразу вслед за тем устыдился. Что, если это все его похоть, что если Кит имел в виду вовсе не то, о чем думал Дик, что если он, в конце концов, как это у него часто бывало, говорил об одном, а думал совсем другое?

— Ты правда этого хочешь? — вырвалось прежде, чем Дик успел прикусить язык, и он почувствовал себя так, как недавно, давным-давно, тогда, когда они вычерпывали воду из прохудившейся лодки, а она все прибывала. И вот сейчас прямо сейчас ради спасения собственной жизни он тоже должен был прыгнуть в ледяную воду или погибнуть.

Что было спасением, а что — погибелью, думать было недосуг. И Дик решился.

Он обхватил лицо Кита обеими руками — и, дрожа как в лихорадке, осторожно коснулся губами горячих губ Кита. И это было так, словно они ни разу до сих пор не целовались, хотя это было неправдой.

Но разве может быть неправда между тем, кто сочиняет роль, и тем, кто ее должен исполнить?

***  
Вопрос, заданный Диком, был, как оплеуха, вырывающая из объятий крепкого сна. Младший Бербедж изнывал от желания — прикоснуться, выполнить просьбу, осуществить то, чего ему самому хотелось так долго и так мучительно… И все равно раскалывался от сомнений. Кит мог бы сказать ему: хочу, хочу, черт возьми, чтобы хоть кто-то был со мной этой ночью, хочу забыть о том, что в доме Шекспиров уже погасли огни, хочу! — но это было бы еще глупее, чем спрашивать о том, о чем спрашивал Дик.

Его поцелуй — в полном молчании, нарушаемом лишь шумом дыхания, — был несмелым и теплым. Кит ответил — куда горячее, куда настойчивее, чем ему предлагалось. Вжался губами в губы, толкнулся языком, зажмуриваясь от неожиданно сильного удовольствия, подаренного соприкосновением. Мимолетно он спросил себя: так ли Дик Бербедж целовался со своей шлюшкой, со своей леди, с теми женщинами, которых он любил, или обманывался, что любил?

Этот простачок был дураком всюду, кроме сцены — и это подкупало.

— Дик… — прошептал Кит, глубоко вдыхая, чтобы поцеловать еще раз — теперь первым и без спроса. — Ты даже представить себе не можешь, как я соскучился по чертову Лондону, по чертову театру, по чертовой публике, чтоб ее… Как мне хочется, чтобы на меня смотрели, разинув рот, обожая, ненавидя… Чтобы мое имя трепал ветер, будто паршивый вымпел на крыше «Розы»… Чтобы…

Он пихнул Дика в грудь, заставив опрокинуться на спину. И тут же навис над ним, разглядывая его черты, слабо освещенные любопытной к любви или ее подобию луной. Из этих черт можно было составить — кого угодно.

А за грубой шуткой, заискрившей в глубине зрачков, как всегда, скрывалась горькая правда.

— Отдав мне бумагу и чернила, ты знал, что я буду готов отдаваться тебе каждую ночь со всей доступной мне страстью и разнузданностью, как последняя блядь, лишь бы ты продолжал напоминать мне о том, кем мы были — там?

***   
Не знал, не мог знать, но мог догадаться. И потому запретил себе — догадываться.

Ведь как высшее благо для любого, самого бездарного актера — благодарная публика, так и для любого поэта высшее благо — излиться строчками на бумагу, выплеснуть все, что пережито и что еще предстоит прожить, и сделать из этого десяток чужих жизней, чужих теней, которые потом суждено напитать кровью таким, как Дик.

Не знал ранее, но теперь — знал, и разрывался от этого знания надвое, раскалывался как глиняный кувшин, которым со всего маху стукнули о камень. И то, что плескалось внутри, грозя затопить собою весь белый свет, все то, о чем Дик Бербедж даже помыслить не мог, покидая Лондон предпасхальной, наполненной густым мраком и собачьим лаем ночью, теперь хлынуло наружу.

Поцелуй Кита жег губы — раскаленным клеймом, которое прикладывали на ярмарках ко лбам преступников к вящему веселью публики: трус, лжец.

Трусишь — сделать то, что хочешь, потому что тебе внушили, что это противно природе? Но Дик видел, и много раз, как делали это Кит с Уиллом, видел Топклиффа в конце концов, у которого его извращенное мужеложство было лишь малым грешком средь великих, и никакие стрелы с небес не поражали его.

Лжешь — сам себе, что боишься причинить боль Уиллу? Что это будет нечестно по отношению к нему? А то, что Уилл делал по отношению к Энн, к Киту, то, что он сам делал по отношению к Китти, ставшей туманом и наваждением за эти месяцы, — честно?!

Дик разрывался, разбивался надвое, натрое, а Кит — смотрел на него и ждал.

Дик понимал — если сейчас он уйдет, если заробеет, испугается — чего бы то ни было! — Кит ему не простит.

И он притянул к себе Кита — для нового поцелуя, жадного, исступленного, в котором не осталось ни капли былой осторожности. И запустил ладони под сорочку, обжигаясь и удивляясь тому, какой Кит — горячий.

Забормотал, оправдываясь, утыкаясь в плечо, натыкаясь на него губами, вздрагивая, как в лихорадке:

— Я… Я не знаю… Я ничего не смыслю в этих делах, Кит… Я боюсь сделать тебе больно…

***  
Уилл так и не смог заснуть.

Сон бежал от него, пока он лежал, бездумно уставившись на лунное пятно, следя за его скольжением, отмечая зачем-то, когда свет становится ярче, а когда на лунный диск набегают тучи. Стоило смежить веки — тот час на их изнанке прорисовывалась знакомая до боли фигура, а в ушах раздавался хлопок двери. И горло першило от невысказанного. Несколько раз Уилл порывался — встать и пробраться в эту чертову кухню, чтобы не было ни у него, ни у Кита не оставалось ни малейшей недосказанности.

Я все так же люблю тебя, Кит. До умопомрачения, до дрожи, до того, что если не вижу тебя вечер, на утро могу слечь. Я не думал до сих пор, что так бывает, что так — может быть, я не верил сам себе, когда писал эту чертову Джульетту и проклятого Ромео, а теперь…

Пьеска, написанная, чтобы заткнуть дыру в репертуаре, вырвалась из-под его власти, и он сам стал — и Ромео, и Джульеттой, и, пожалуй, был близок к одному из их решений. А ведь прошло всего несколько дней! 

А вдруг — это навсегда?!

При одной только мысли, махнувшей беличьим хвостом, да и скрывшейся, Уилл холодел и забывал, как дышать.

Энн в темноте ворочалась, сонно нашаривала его руку, переплетала с ним пальцы, обнимала — а он лежал недвижимо, будто и вправду уже умер.

Лежал — и не смел отнять руки.

***  
Тот, кто откликался на слова и действия Кита из-под личины вечно юного дурачка Дика Бербеджа, осмелел — еще немного, шаг за шагом, он узнавал о новых страницах в книге Бытия, перелистывал их осторожно, но все быстрее, жадно проглатывая остекленевшим взглядом строки. То, что было сказано — снова, снова, — не имело значения. Кит не раз слышал эту же фразу, этот же вопрос, эту же надежду в голосах других — многих, многих других.

И Уилла тоже.

Когда-то, давным-давно, в такой же пыльной темноте, вот только тогда этот мрак имел неповторимый терпкий запах театральных задворок.

Значение, как и тогда, имело лишь то, что было сделано — или должно было быть сделано.

— Не бойся, — Кит приподнялся, одновременно отстраняясь, чтобы взять лицо Дика в ладони и повернуть его к свету — к прозрачно-ртутному рассеянному свету луны. — Этому не нужно учиться в университетах, поверь. Не обязательно иметь отца, который занимался бы подобными делами, а потом мудро передал их в твое ведание как своему отпрыску.

Он снова прикрывался ерничаньем, снова улыбался самодовольно, вспоминая, что уже говорил это, или что-то подобное — другим, другому. Похоть и азарт соединялись с тоской в неожиданно опьяняющей смеси — и это был новый алхимический процесс, ранее если и познанный, то не до конца.

Киту стало до боли в запястьях интересно, что будет дальше.

— Что же касается причинения боли… Есть те, кому умело предложенная боль доставляет удовольствие большее, чем само наслаждение, — продолжал он вполголоса, отбрасывая одеяло, опускаясь пониже.

Дик дернулся было — но Кит удержал его на месте почти жестко, стиснув ладонями бедра. 

***   
Он знал наверняка — если после всего, что произошло вечером с Уиллом, отец застукает его, быть беде. Еще какой! Как бы он снова не начал палить из этого своего ужасного ружья. Эд ненавидел, когда отцу втемяшивалось, что их дом осажден врагами, в которых непременно нужно палить, будто в куропаток на охоте. В такие дни всем казалось, что у него ум заходит за разум, а мать так и говорила и еще добавляла: когда-нибудь ты отстрелишь что-нибудь себе самому, и поделом.

Но как можно было лежать в постели и спать, когда в их доме появился великий человек — сам Кит Марло из Лондона? Эд и подумать не мог, что тот, кем он восхищался с тех самых пор, как заезжая труппа несколько лет назад поставила на городской площади «Тамерлана», когда-нибудь сам почтит своим визитом Стратфорд!

И вот — это случилось, и по милости отца мастер Марло был вынужден мариноваться на кухне, словно прислуга, в то время как мог бы занять одну из хороших кроватей в доме, и уж точно не выслушивать те ужасные вещи, которые говорил ему отец… И это после того, как он был столь добр, что вернулся, лишь бы не расстраивать тех, кто его так ждал!

Еще никогда постель не казалась Эду такой неуютной, как сегодня.

И Эд, в отличие от старшего брата, никогда не отлучался из дому надолго, поэтому прекрасно помнил, какая по счету ступенька может скрипнуть, и тем более где отец расставляет свои ловушки против протестантских козней. Так что выбраться во двор, на ходу подтягивая штаны (не явишься ведь перед таким человеком — и без штанов!) оказалось совсем нетрудно.

***  
Горячие, влажные губы коснулись его естества — и Дик ахнул. От того, что не ждал этого прикосновения — и от того, что ждал его. Ждал, как теперь отчетливо понимал, все те месяцы, пока они отсиживались в хижине, пока он был вольным и невольным наблюдателем, пока прятался от очевидного.

Кит вновь заговорил — и что-то в его голосе надломилось, и Дик вспомнил, о, очень отчетливо вспомнил ночь в «Маленькой Розе» — но не свое отчаяние и свои сомнения, не девушку, врачевавшую его от них. Он вспомнил свои слова, адресованные Уиллу, и — Киту.

И теперь сожалел о них. Очень сильно сожалел.

— Смотри на меня, — велел Кит.

А он и сам не заметил, как закрыл глаза. Не потому, что ему было неловко или страшно, или противно — о боже, конечно нет! И ахнув второй раз, от ускорившихся движений требовательной ладони, от краски, хлынувшей к щекам, от рвущегося из груди невольного стона — удовольствия, удовлетворения, Дик поспешил выполнить приказ.

И смотрел — на блеснувшие глаза, на рассыпавшиеся по плечам светлые, казавшиеся золотыми в лунном свете волосы…

Ему надо было объясниться, но он чувствовал — объяснять не надо, и он молчал, кусая губы и пытаясь сдержать то овладевшую всем телом дрожь, то срывающийся стон.

***  
Почувствовав, что Дик подчинился, заметив ответный взгляд, Кит больше не останавливался. Голос оказался ни к чему, слова были отложены в сторону, как оружие, утратившее свой смысл. Оставалось немногое: наклониться, и, помогая себе ладонью, взять в рот так же легко и гладко, как делали это бесчисленные мальчики-за-пенни в бесчисленных же подворотнях Лондона. Без лишней заманчивости, без лишнего стыда, просто и извечно — в конце концов, Кит догадывался, что до сих пор в этом деле не было изобретено ничего существенно нового.

Он сомкнул губы и выдохнул, забирая поглубже, и тут же приподнял голову, отслеживая глаза Дика, почти выпуская его член, стискивая его у основания ладонью. Дик едва сдерживался, чтобы не ерзать, и комкал в пальцах простынь, когда-то подоткнутую под матрас. Удовлетворенно улыбнувшись, Кит снова заставил себя задохнуться, и сделал это еще раз, быстрее, сжимая губы и горло, то и дело заводя за уши мешающие волосы, как-то незаметно ставшие слишком длинными за все время, проведенное в лесной чаще.

То, что происходило, дарило ему утешение — и ощущение правильной, идущей к своему закономерному финалу игры. Огни на втором этаже дома Шекспиров пригасли, сменившись редкими вспышками под веками.

И тут в дверь поскреблись. Кит даже не дрогнул, продолжая, спутывая себя и Дика в едином ритме размеренного, неумолимого движения. Он знал, что закончит начатое, даже если стены этой чертовой кухни подломятся и крыша упадет им обоим на головы.

— Мастер Марло! — пропел слабый, боязливый голос. — Мастер Марло, вы спите? Простите, если я разбудил вас… Вам дурно? Я тут шел мимо… И услышал что-то странное!

***   
Дик ахнул во второй раз, когда Кит — без жеманства и смешков, без лишних слов, просто и сосредоточенно принялся за дело. Это было похоже на все подобное, что ему довелось испытать до сих пор. И — не похоже.

Дело было в самом Дике, изголодавшемся по ласке, и тем более — по такой ласке?

А может быть дело в том, что, будучи мужчиной, как и он сам, Кит понимал, когда нужно ускориться, поддаваясь нетерпеливым движениям бедер? Быстрее, ну, же, быстрее, глубже! А когда — остановиться, чтобы продлить удовольствие, сделать его острее и ярче?

Или, может быть, в Ките, который делал то, что делал так, что Дик готов был поверить: ему это нравится тоже, возможно, не меньше, чем самому Дику?

И это желание — чужое желание, разделенное на двоих, подстегивало так, что Дик больше не мог сдерживаться — да и не считал нужным. Кто бы их слушал здесь, в темноте? 

Фейри, пришедшие из Арденского леса?

Ночные тени, обступающие плотным кольцом, стоило луне уйти за тучу?

Уилл, сладко спящий в супружеской спальне, наверняка в обнимку с Энн — ведь столько времени они провели в разлуке?

Горячие губы скользили по естеству Дика все быстрее, Дик комкал в кулаке простыню, а потом и сам не понял, как это случилось — впутал всю пятерню в мягкие волосы Кита, отпуская себя, задавая собственный ритм, шумно дыша в такт.

Когда раздался осторожный стук — и сразу вслед за ним тоненький обеспокоенный голос Эда Шекспира, Кит даже не вздрогнул, не повел бровью, продолжая то, что они начали, с очевидным желанием не прерываться до самого финала.

Дик же замер, отпуская Кита, скрипнул зубами: дверь открыта, что если малолетнему недоумку в порыве сострадания придет в голову забраться внутрь, не дожидаясь разрешения?!

Что, если он — увидит?!

Остановить же Кита не было никаких сил.

Дик кашлянул, но ответ прозвучал все равно сипло, глухо:

— Эд, это не мастер Марло, это я, Дик Бербедж. И я не один.

***  
Тот, о ком Дик Бербедж мог даже не подозревать до этой ночи, снова сделал все за него. Пока луна прижмурилась или отвернулась, заскучав. Пока дверь не распахнулась настежь, и небольшие постыдные тайны не уместились в ее очертания, как покорный покойник — в гроб.

Дик захотел сделать все сам — что же, Кит был привычен к тому, что рано или поздно каждый мужчина может и должен захотеть. Он подчинился нажатию ладони на затылок, встречному вскидыванию бедер, пальцам, впутанным в пряди волос. Он слышал голос Дика, слова, произнесенные им так, как говорил бы актер, которому стало дурно посреди спектакля, но который решил во что бы то ни стало доиграть.

И Кит удвоил, утроил старания, ускоряясь до предела, прикладывая все усилия, чтобы финал под занавес вызвал овацию.

***  
Голос, ответивший из-за двери, не открытой Эдом сразу только из почтения, принадлежал не тому, кого он с таким трепетом ожидал услышать. Это был Ричард Бербедж, друг его брата, актер. Говорил он как-то странно — натужно и будто бы через силу.

Эд почти испугался, и рука его потянулась к дверной ручке.

Прижавшись ухом к косяку, он осторожно переспросил:

— Дик Бербедж? Ой, а что вы там делаете и где бы я мог найти мастера Марло?

***  
Конечно, мальчишка не ушел, заслышав столь невнятные объяснения. И, конечно, вопросов у него стало еще больше — в нем говорило неизжитое до конца детство и неожиданно подкравшаяся взрослость.

И Дик мог бы подумать, что он и сам бы не ушел, будь на его месте — не сообразив, что к чему. Или сообразив, но замерев от любопытства и догадки.

Дик мог бы подумать об этом, и так же о том, как причудливо сплетаются нити судьбы у них троих — у него, Кита, Уилла, — раз за разом, и что это, наверное, на всю жизнь, а может быть, и дольше, чем до смерти.

Он мог бы подумать и о том, почему Кит столь бесстрашен, и почему он не остановился, напротив, ускорился, так, что Дику стало трудно дышать, не то, что отвечать на вопросы малолетнего недоумка, столь похожего на своего старшего брата и на Дика самого — еще совсем недавно. На удивление похожего.

Он мог бы, если бы мог думать, если в голове оставались хоть какие-то слова и мысли, кроме того, как плотно обхватывают губы Кита налитое, напряженное до предела естество, как упруго касается каждый раз гладкой щеки головка, как колючее, жгучее тепло устремляется в поисках выхода, и вот-вот…

— Я с дамой, Эд… — прохрипел он, наконец, а пальцы сжимали пряди Кита так, что тому наверняка было больно, и потому Дик разжимал их с последним усилием, чтобы тут же уцепиться Киту в плечо. — Разве тебя не учили манерам? Поди прочь!

На вопрос, где Кит, он не ответил — не успел, вскинув бедра в последний раз, и тут же порываясь отстраниться, чтобы его семя не попало Киту в горло. Но Кит держал крепко, все еще продолжая начатое, и Дик вскрикнул, теряясь, теряя себя.

***   
Дик Бербедж сдался очень скоро — а Кит продолжал и продолжал, удерживая его, удерживая себя. Он мог бы отстраниться, но разве это не стало бы признаком дурного тона — здесь, в темноте, на пороге чего-то нового? Он мог бы отстраниться не сразу, через мгновение после — но не стал, вытягивая последние содрогания и те, что последовали за ними, пропуская их по своим губам, принимая, как последнюю удачную реплику — под занавес.

Все, кому было нужно быть убитыми — оказались убиты. Все, кто уходил — должны были уйти.

— Ой, — пролепетал Эд Шекспир за дверью, пока Кит мазками языка собрал пару капель горячего семени с бедра Дика. — Тогда не буду вам мешать… Простите меня. Я приду позже.

Неуверенные, торопливые, стеснительные шаги зашелестели прочь по камушкам дорожки.

Тот, кем мог бы стать Дик Бербедж, оставил за собой право последнего слова — и наверняка запятнал следами пальцев плечо Кита.

Когда все, и даже захлебнувшееся дыхание Дика, стихло, Кит приподнялся, обтирая губы тыльной стороной ладони.

— Ты был так груб, — протянул он с улыбкой, невидимой во мраке — хотя и голос его улыбался. — С этим мальчиком… Смотри, распугаешь всех моих немногочисленных поклонников в этой дыре, оставив меня в одиночестве… Кому же я стану читать стихи на ночь, перед кем буду красоваться?

***   
Дик замер, закрыв глаза в изнеможении, и тут же, вспомнив, о чем говорил, просил, что велел ему Кит, открыл их. Луна спряталась за тучи, и он ничего не увидел, вслепую протягивая руки, вслепую находя Кита, притягивая его к себе. Он явственно слышал в голосе Кита улыбку — и насмешку.

Кит смеялся над ним — и над собой.

Дик покачал головой, хотя знал, что Кит этого не увидит.

— Ты? Этого не может быть, Кит, я тебе не верю, — возражал он. — Чтобы ты остался без поклонников? Да даже в лесу у тебя их было целых два…

Он сообразил, что проболтался, сказал то, о чем говорить не собирался вовсе, но и то, что Кит и так знал. Он тоже улыбался — в ответ на улыбку Кита, улыбался, как давно уже не улыбался никому, а может, и никогда в жизни. Ему было легко, хорошо — он был счастлив.

И потому, что он был счастлив, Дику хотелось сделать что-то хорошее, что-то, что доставило бы Киту радость такую же, как у него самого.

Все так же вслепую он обнял Кита, прижимая его к себе, накрыл губами его губы, ладонью ныряя под белье и находя ответы на свои вопросы. И свои желания.

Конечно, Кит был возбужден. Конечно, ему нравилось, то, что они только что делали. И, конечно, он тоже хотел то, что Дик собирался сделать.


	7. Chapter 7

Глава 7

Утро выдалось хмурым и холодным. Собравшееся к завтраку семейство Шекспиров, чьи основы были потрясены вчера разыгравшимся среди ночи очередным бурным скандалом, выглядело стайкой нахохлившихся воробьев. Все старательно избегали смотреть друг на друга, даже дети помалкивали, уткнувшись каждый в свою тарелку. Один только старый Джон время от времени бросал взгляды исподлобья, столь огненные, что посрамили бы самого мрачного злодея в самой мрачной пьесе бедолаги Томми Кида, или… Кита Марло.

При мысли о Ките Дик невольно начинал улыбаться прямо посреди молитвы, усердно читаемой главой семейства — и, невзирая на весь свой актерский опыт, ничего не мог с собой поделать. Дик отчаянно хотел спать, то и дело прикрывал раздирающийся зевком рот, а все тело наполняла истома. Но стоило взглянуть на сидевшего неподалеку, за одним с ним столом, такого же помятого и сонного, как и он сам, Кита, и душа наполнялась сумятицей противоречивых чувств: от смятения до радости. Он все еще помнил тяжесть тела Кита на себе и его жар, чувствовал в своей ладони его естество, ему казалось — он слышит запах Кита, он чувствовал на губах поцелуи Кита, а в ушах все еще стояло эхо его вопросов.

Казалось, Кит прочитал на самом дне его души — там, куда до сих пор никто не заглядывал, и это было радостно и тревожно одновременно. О, Дик точно знал, что мог бы ответить на каждый заданный вопрос, что мог бы сделать еще минувшей ночью, проскочившей так быстро, что не успели они оглянуться, как пришел рассвет. А вместе с ним в кухню заглянула и золотоволосая Мэри с простодушным вопросом:

— Ой, а я-то думала, куда вы пропали, мастер Дик… Захожу к вам — а вас-то и нет…

***  
Этой ночью Эд так и не сумел уснуть. Он порыскал немного по двору, весь сжимаясь от ужаса при мысли о том, что отец может проснуться, услышав шаги, и решить, что очередной враг все же пробирается к их дому. В итоге Эд вернулся в постель несолоно хлебавши, недоумевая, куда же мог подеваться гость.

Но с утра ему повезло. Мастер Марло оказался на месте, как сообщила накануне Мэри, настояв почему-то, чтобы Эд держал увиденное ею в секрете. Более того — спустившись к завтраку, Эд понял, что сидеть они будут рядом — все остальные уже заняли свои места, и свободный отрезок лавки оказался лишь рядом с…

Плюхнувшись за стол, Эд с тайным трепетом, замирая внутри, пододвинулся к великому человеку, и мимолетно опустил руку рядом с его бедром. От волнения на лбу на мгновение выступил пот. А ну как мастер Марло уже все знает? Болтушка Мэри могла рассказать и ему, по такому же секрету, как и самому Эду, о том, что младший брат Уилла по ночам трется у двери кухни, ожидая… непонятно чего.

Тем временем все остальные вели себя странно. Отец, окинув собравшихся хмурым взглядом и уткнулся в тарелку, оглушительно скребя по олову ложкой. Мать беспокойно заерзала, явно ожидая худшего. На Уилла же было жалко смотреть — его бледность отдавала в зеленцу, а повязка сползала на глаза. Наверняка он тоже плохо спал, как и сам Эд, и…

Довольными жизнью выглядели только Дик Бербедж и сам мастер Марло. 

Утро однозначно выдавалось необычным.

И тут мастер Марло, повернувшись к Эду, потрепал его по волосам и сказал:

— Я хочу, чтобы ты показал мне, где в Стратфорде можно выпить доброго пива.

***  
Уилл вяло елозил ложкой по тарелке и украдкой посматривал на Кита.

Он так и не смог заснуть — проваливался на короткие минуты в беспокойный полусон, и выныривал из него, стоило раздаться в доме или на дворе малейшему шороху.

Он слышал, как стукнула задняя дверь, и слышал, как Эд переговаривался с кем-то, но слов не было слышно, только голос.

А когда с рассветом поднялась их служанка и стала громыхать посудой, перетаскивая что-то на кухню, Уилл и вовсе перестал делать вид, что спит.

Он лежал с открытыми глазами и не собирался спускаться и к завтраку. Энн не на шутку встревожилась, засуетилась, собралась посылать за врачом — и Уилл все же поднялся, через силу, натужно улыбаясь.

На душе было мерзко.

Кит тоже выглядел так, будто не спал всю ночь, но при этом не был ни хмур, ни озабочен. Напротив — он казался довольным жизнью и вполне счастливым, и Уилл в другое время был бы только рад видеть его таким.

В другое время… Еще совсем недавно, меньше недели назад, они бы проснулись вместе, прижимаясь друг к другу, сплетаясь в объятии и занялись бы любовью, или заново разводили бы потухший за ночь костерок в хижине. Еще недавно Уилл был полностью, абсолютно счастлив, невзирая на холод, на вечно пустой желудок, лохмотья, нависший над ними всеми топор Топклиффа. И что осталось от этого счастья сейчас?

Развеялось, как последние клочки тумана, как любовь, которой всей и жизни — лишь до первого городка?

Уилл смотрел на Кита, Кит же предпочитал смотреть куда угодно, только не в его сторону. Его внимания удостоился даже Эд, сразу расцветший в улыбке.

Удивляться было нечему — Уилл знал, как действует одно только присутствие Кита на неокрепшие умы. А уж секрет Эда, считавшего Кита величайшим драматургом из ныне живущих и собиравшегося податься в театр, перестал быть секретом с первых минут, как Уилл после долгого отсутствия переступил порог дома.

***   
Кит всей кожей ощущал, как ищет Уилл его взгляда. Они сидели не только порознь — но и с разных концов стола, и казалось — были едва знакомы. Уилл был бледен, как смерть, под его глазами залегли тени отнюдь не потаенные — и Кит как будто зеркалил его, будучи ничуть не менее встрепанным, бледным или невыспавшимся. Его улыбка отражала смуро поджатые губы Уилла — наоборот. Он заметил почти сразу — Уилл невольно повторяет каждое его мимолетное движение, будь то выкладывание локтей на край стола или поигрывание ложкой.

Даже теперь, даже здесь — один вел, а другой следовал, сам того не желая.

А умостившаяся рядом с Уиллом Энн без устали заботилась о муже, то подливая ему пива, то подсовывая тарелку. Что же, любое зеркало можно было разбить, любую ртуть — поймать в кулак.

Кит потрепал по кудрявым волосам оказавшегося рядом младшего брата Уилла и спросил что-то глупое и пустое о пиве, хотя кружка стояла и перед ним. Улыбнулся Дику Бербеджу, третьему в стане зеленолицых мертвецов, и мимолетно тронул его ногу под столом. Чистое еще утреннее солнце пролило свои лучи на кухню — уже привычным образом.

— Я обязательно отведу вас к «Лебедю», мастер Марло! — задохнулся от восторга лопоухий Эд, так непозволительно похожий на брата. И Кит, пропустив его пряди сквозь пальцы, сощурился в сторону Дика, решая, какой компаньон пригодится ему этой ночью: мальчишка, актер или Морфей.

Старый Джон Шекспир, с силой пододвинув свой стул к столу и протянув ноги вперед с не менее громким шарканьем, провозгласил:

— Сегодня днем мы уберем кучу.

Последнее слово он произнес тем же тоном, которым Римские Папы привыкли произносить слово «Бог». 

Шекспиры оживились. Дети Уилла, доселе притихшие, заболтали, дергая за рукав мать. Эд зажал рот ладошкой и потрясенно воззрился на Кита.

***  
Началось еще с молитвы.

Джон следил за пришлыми столь ревностно, будто служил в испанской инквизиции, гореть ей в аду на веки вечные. А все ж гореть не гореть, еретиков вычисляет исправно, а развелось их в доброй старой Англии хоть пруд пруди. Джон следил пристальнои заметил, что лягушонок и содомит, гадюка, которую по непостижимой, противной логике, женской натуре обхаживали и Мэри, и невестка, и даже новая их беспутная девка, не молился вовсе. Стоял, опустив глаза, а ни слов молитвы не повторял, ни крестился. Нечестивец, как он есть!

И Уильяма, небось, тоже развратил! Тот-то молился усердно, но то при старших, а что он и слова забыл до этой поры, Джон не сомневался.

А содомит и лягушонок, очевидно, и вовсе страх потерял, видя, что в этом доме ему позволено почти все. Вон, ручонки-то как к младшему протянул, к Эду! А тот и рад, дурья башка. Знал бы, чему радуется…

И Джон постановил для себя: делать вид, что этой обезьяны не существует вовсе, невозможно. А раз так, стало быть, к делу его приспособить. С паршивой овцы, как говорится…

Семейство благую весть восприняло без восторга. 

Впрочем, Джону восторги были и не нужны.

— А, ну, тихо! — прикрикнул он на затрещавших детей. И те примолкли, Эд — так аж голову вжал в плечи. — Я сейчас сказал не про всех. У нас честное семейство, джентльмены. И каждый вносит посильную лепту в его благополучие, пока пользуется нашим столом и нашим кровом. А, стало быть, убирать кучу будут те, кто к делу не приспособлен… Ты! — Джон ткнул пальцем в Уилла, — ты — тычок в сторону Бербеджевого сынка, выглядевшего так, будто его всю ночь жевала корова — уж точно, подолы девкам мял, все они таковы, эти столичные штучки! — И ты! Да, ты, лягушонок. Вы сегодня разберете навозную кучу на заднем дворе. Сколько же можно мерзавцам из совета нас за нее мучить…

***  
— Я? — глумливо переспросил Кит, вскинув брови. — Кажется, сэр, вы что-то спутали спросонья. Я не имею отношения к вашему городскому совету. И уж точно я не помню, чтобы накладывал эту кучу у вас во дворе. Так что я не собираюсь мараться в дерьме вместо того, чтобы заниматься куда более полезными делами.

Пока он говорил, пристально глядя на Джона Шекспира широко раскрытыми глазами, тот багровел, багровел и багровел. От внезапно наполнившего кровь азарта у Кита вздрогнули запястья — прямо как перед дракой. На всякий случай он отложил подальше столовые приборы, и даже тарелку отодвинул, показывая, что для него завтрак окончен.

— Отец, — пискнул сидящий рядом Эд. — Давай я пойду разгребать кучу вместо ма…

Кит перебил его, снова опустив ладонь на мягкие волосы, отчего мальчишка едва не превратился в ластящегося кота:

— А пусть бы и отец семейства принял участие в сем действе, возглавив его. Уверен — если говорить о благе для Шекспиров, гораздо полезнее было бы не доводить дело до того, чтобы куча выросла размером с Авраамову хлебницу, чем потом наседать на каждого встречного джентльмена со своими хлопотами.

Он едва сдерживался. На языке вертелись десятки других фраз, куда более резких и жалящих, а взгляд Уилла вдруг стал тверже. Кит обернулся на него — впервые за утро. Не в поисках поддержки — конечно, он знал, что не получит ее и уже прикидывал, как надолго останется гостем сэра Фалька.

Уилл смотрел на него, кусая губы. Рука, лежавшая на столе, была сжата в кулак.

И Кит решил не останавливать веселье.

— Или наймите работников. А, может, у вас слишком мало денег для такой роскоши — благодаря деятельности патриарха?

***  
Бесконечная ночь, наступившая вслед за тем самым днем, когда они покинули свою хижину в лесу, никак не хотела заканчиваться.

Все это было будто бредовый сон, который все длился и длился, даже после короткого пробуждения. Нельзя было верить своим глазам и ушам, но это было, было.

Уилл понял, что не зря спустился к завтраку, хотя кусок не лез в горло и свежесваренное пиво казалось отстоявшимися помоями. Он слушал отца — явно помешавшегося на почве того, как посильнее уязвить сына и тех, кто пришел с ним под его кров. Слушал — и гнев поднимался в нем темной волной.

Лодыри? Дармоеды? Убрать навозную кучу, которая была на заднем дворе Шекспиров столько, сколько Уилл себя помнил?!

Кит заговорил раньше него — и за столом повисла такая тишина, что Уиллу показалось: он слышит, как бьется в раму рано проснувшаяся муха.

Отец побагровел и открыл рот — явно готовя достойную отповедь тому, кто посмел перечить его вздорной воле. Уилл стукнул кулаком по столу, вскакивая.

— Ну, хватит. Если ты хотел кого-нибудь унизить — тебе вполне достаточно меня, отец. К чему ты нападаешь на моих друзей, на тех, кто прибился под твой кров не по своей воле? Ты забыл законы гостеприимства?! Не говоря уже о благодарности — мои друзья лезли под пули, спасая меня!

***  
Джон слушал кваканье лягушонка — и наслаждался. Тот извивался, как угорь на сковородке, попутно оплевывая все ядом — вот уж воистину вылезла наружу вся его мерзейшая сущность. Но никто, никто в этом не мог перечить Джону Шекспиру — и потому он открыл рот, чтобы достойно ответить этому содомиту на его подначки. И тут с места сорвался его дурной старший сын — и затрещал! И о чем, и как! Конечно, глупо было надеяться, что он поддержит отца против своего полюбовничка, но чтобы в открытую перечить отцу, выгораживать того, кто не желает, видите ли, марать белые руки о крестьянский труд…

— Довольно, Уильям! — рявкнул Джон, тоже поднявшись из-за стола. — Видать, столичные содомские порядки совсем задурили тебе голову, раз ты смеешь перечить отцу и подпевать этой лягушке, которая ничем не заслужила называться человеком, — ни по уму, ни по сердцу! Я сказал — вы уберете кучу, и вы это сделаете.

***   
При звуке голоса Уилла Кит ощутил, что в нем поднимается буря. Душное затишье разбилось первым ударом грома, плотная занавесь воздуха была разодрана сверху донизу, как завеса в Храме. Дышать стало легко, слушать — еще легче. И он слушал — то, что выкрикнул Уилл, то, что ответил ему Джон.

Дом Шекспиров снова сотрясался, а Кит сидел за столом, вольно протянув ноги, и слушал. И улыбался — а улыбка его становилась все шире, так, что он рисковал вполне оправдать прозвище, данное ему главой этой вздорной семьи.

И все лучи солнца, все линии сюжета, все вены, наполненные кровью, сошлись в одну точку — туда, где Уилл сказал, наконец, то, что перезрело в нем, что должно было быть произнесено гораздо, гораздо раньше.

— Отец! Хватит, отец! — воскликнул осмелевший Эд.

Младшая дочь Уилла горько, тихо заплакала, спрятав лицо в подоле матери, а Энн с укором взглянула на тестя:

— Да полно вам, батюшка, успокойтесь вы со своей кучей, нашли время…

Кит встал из-за стола и картинно, медленно, до хруста потянулся, видя, что все взгляды вновь обращены к нему.

Как в жизни, как на самом деле, как на сцене.

Он заговорил — неторопливо, но достаточно громко, чтобы быть услышанным.

— Хотел бы я посмотреть, сэр, какие угрозы вы решите применить лично ко мне, чтобы я исполнил ваш приказ. Станете насильно совать в руки лопату? Придумаете еще более обидное прозвище, проезжаясь по моей наружности, данной мне почтенными родителями и природой? Будете ломать пальцы, сунув их в дверную щель? Если так — недурно, хоть и без особой изобретательности. Тогда уж мне придется заскучать и вернуться в Лондон — там меня с нетерпением ждет другой старик, такой же вздорный и нетерпеливый как вы, но куда более изысканный собеседник и изощренный палач. И да — он достаточно чистоплотен, чтобы отстирывать брызги крови с манжет, и в его дворе у тюрьмы Гейтхаус уж точно никогда не было огромной навозной горы. Если не верите мне — спросите мистера Бербеджа, а то и вашего сына. Они оба имели счастье водить знакомство с этим выдающимся сыном Англии.

***  
Джон дал лягушке высказаться — и тот расквакался, как в своем болоте, воображая, что ему не найдется ответа. Даже забегал — ишь ты, как ему припекла правда-то.

Джон ответил ему в тон — ученые, не в таких переделках бывали, голыми руками да бойким языком не возьмешь:

— Не знаю твоего отца, и не хочу знать. Но уверен — ты его позоришь. Тем, что вообще топчешь одну с ним землю, лягушка. Или ты предпочел бы, чтобы я величал тебя по истинным твоим делам — мужеложец, безбожник, содомит? — И тут же повернулся к Уиллу, на чьих скулах выступил рваный румянец:

— Вот к чему привело твое заступничество, Уильям, твой Лондон. Мне же в моем доме говорят, что ты снюхался с Топклиффом? — И вот тут настал черед снова ударить кулаком по столу, да возвысить голос так, чтобы даже случайный прохожий под окнами мог услышать. — И кто же меня этим попрекает?! Твой беспутный дружочек, чьи грехи почти так же велики…

— Отец, как ты можешь, как ты смеешь!.. — Уилл из пунцового сделался снова бледным, как смерть. — Да что ты вообще знаешь, о том, о чем говоришь! Да не будь Кита…

— Молчать! — рявкнул Джон снова, аж горло село. — Пока я еще хозяин в этом доме. Если кто хочет жрать мой хлеб и спать под моим кровом — будет делать то, что я скажу. А не хочет, — он снова повернулся к Киту, — пусть отправляется на все четыре стороны, да только не забывает, что ушел. А то снова найду лягушку у своего порога, как давеча…

***  
Внутри уже давно колотилась бурлящая кровь. Кит и сам не заметил, как у него разгорелись скулы, будто старший Шекспир несколько раз огрел его по лицу — как ему наверняка и хотелось. Желание это было взаимным — сдерживаться, чтобы не разбить об упрямую башку с залысиной глиняную пивную кружку, приходилось из последних сил.

Веселая злость побежала в жилах, обещая вот-вот превратиться в холодную звонкую ярость. Кит ощутил себя в своей родной стихии — и одновременно взглянул на происходящее как бы со стороны.

Уилл снова подал голос — пока остальные молчали, приходя в себя от потрясения. Что же, видимо, в этом доме не так часто давали ответ старому самодуру. Но разговаривать с ним как с разумным существом — пускай даже собакой, а не человеком, представлялось невозможным. Кулаки ноюще сводило от желания ударить — вот что могло бы вразумить этого выжившего из ума католического ублюдка.

— Отец! — послышался из-за спины возмущенный возглас Эда, почувствовавшего свою причастность к нахождению у порога склизкого гада. — Мы все желали и желаем, чтобы мастер Марло…

Кит сделал несколько шагов по направлению к двери, не проронив ни слова. Он поклялся себе — если скажет еще что-то, эти слова окажутся последними из услышанных Джоном Шекспиром на этом свете. И все же — не смог отказать себе в удовольствии. Не смог — не быть собой с Уиллом.

— Ты скоро узнаешь, где меня искать. Если у тебя возникнет такое желание.

***  
— Кит! — крикнул Уилл, но Кит даже не обернулся.

И тогда Уилл сжав кулаки, скрипнув челюстями так, что казалось, вот-вот раскрошит себе зубы, проговорил — тихо, но в наступившей тишине каждое его слово было слышно так отчетливо, будто он кричал.

— Что дает тебе право судить о вещах, о которых не знаешь?! О людях, которых ты видишь в третий раз в жизни?! Говоришь, я забыл? Это ты забываешь законы человеческие и божеские, раз отказываешь в крове беглецу, да не просто беглецу, а другу своего сына!

Отец только фыркнул, скривя губы.

— А то я не знаю цену вашей дружбе. Давай, можешь бежать за ним, что твоя собачонка! Только знай, Уильям: сделаешь сейчас хоть шаг за порог — и больше я тебя не приму, а вздумаешь сунуться — пристрелю, как вора, как разбойника!

Он побагровел и пошатнулся.

— Папа, папочка! — заголосили дети, поспрыгивали с лавок, повисли на Уилле. 

— Мастер Кит! Уилл! — заметался между ними Эд.

— Отец! — ахнула мать и подбежала к Джону. — Уилл, да что вы затеяли, ладно он, старый дурень, но ты!

— Вам принести воды, сэр? — засуетилась золотоволосая Мэри, а Энн кинулась к Уиллу, зашептала:

— Ну что ты, ну прости его, видишь, он не в себе, как в Лондон съездил, так и не в себе, Уилл, ну будь хоть ты умнее…

И посреди всего этого хаоса, восседал Дик Бербидж, растерянно хлопая глазами.

Уилл, будто это было не с ним, отстраненно подумал, что семейству Бербеджей до скандала, в очередной раз сотрясшего дом Шекспиров от основания до самой пробитой вчера из ружья крыши, было далеко.

— Ладно,- сказал Дик тем высоким, ломким голосом, которым говорил всегда, когда был расстроен, обижен или взволнован. — Хорошо, я помогу вам убрать кучу, мистер Шекспир. И правда — за кров и стол нужно платить, это справедливо…

***   
Они все стали похожи на птиц, растревоженных пером Уилла Шекспира в ту осень, когда он впервые показался в Лондоне. Тогда Кит увидел его и захотел. Тогда Кит разговаривал со своими дьяволами, с сонмом и легионом демонов Соломона, чтобы узнать — есть ли предел возможному. А теперь — что теперь? Теперь он позволял какому-то скорняку из Стратфорда-на-Болоте чехвостить себя на чем свет стоит, и одним ударом кулака по столу отнимать то, что было дано — и отвоевано с пролитием такого количества крови и чернил.

Гомон остановил Кита на пороге, когда его рука уже коснулась двери, чтобы толкнуть ее.

Орфей стоял на берегу Стикса и должен был принять решение вместо того, чтобы продолжать увиливать и прятаться. Скандал в доме Шекспиров мог бы показаться смешным — но не являлось ли отречение от отца и матери страшнейшим из отречений? Могло ли оно быть сделано не раз и навсегда?

Кит усмехнулся самому себе — до чего жалок ты стал, шарахаясь по лесам и полям, пытаясь остаться тем, кем ты был раньше, перетаскивая обрывки мотивов давно умерших речей туда, где главной бедой и главным яблоком раздора становилась куча вонючего дерьма, загромождающая въезд во двор.

— Уилл!

Его голос оставался веселым и даже звонким — как будто он говорил не перед десятком слушающих, а перед десятком тысяч, и глаза, устремленные на него, таили в себе искру, способную сжечь все театры в Лондоне, да и сам Лондон в придачу.

— Пойдем со мной, Уилл. Как раньше, — произнес он просто, и кивнул в сторону закрытой пока двери. — В Аид, не в Аид, вперед или обратно — куда-нибудь. Однажды я уже позвал тебя за собой — и ты пошел. Сделаешь это еще раз?

***   
Кит его все-таки позвал.

За собой, с собой, прочь из места, которое он уже давно не считал домом, в неизвестность, как знать, не навстречу ли гибели? Но это было неважно, все было неважно, кроме того, что Кит его позвал.

А он, Уилл, не мог не пойти, хотя дети обнимали его и он обнимал детей, и Энн заглядывала в глаза и в глазах стояли слезы, — все существо его отозвалось на этот призыв.

В этот краткий миг Уилл вдруг понял: Джон так ничего и не сказал семье. Никто, ничего не знает, кроме него. И потому то, что разыгрывалось сейчас как по нотам двумя актерами (даром, что один писал пьесы, а другой всю жизнь только и знал, что кроить перчатки да скоблить шкуры), для всех иных, для зрителей, было — впервые.

Уилл мягко отвел руки Хэмнета и поцеловал в макушку Джудит.

— Я должен идти, Энн. Должен, — сказал он жене, — Но я вернусь. Может, скоро, может, нет.

Он шагнул туда, где стоял Кит, шагнул, не оглядываясь, не отзываясь ни на что больше.

Энн же, заломив руки, обратилась к Киту — все еще замершему на самом пороге, все еще — ждущему:

— Мастер Кит, но ведь вы разумный человек, вы ведь понимаете, что дело этим не…

Договорить она не успела.

На пороге, с кувшином воды выросла Мэри с огромными перепуганными глазами.

— Мастер Джон, сэр, там милорд…

— Фальк Гэвилл, — улыбаясь, закончил за нее сэр Фальк. — И я снова пришел похитить у вас, господа, одного из ваших гостей.

***   
Он до последнего сомневался — в этом стоило признаться самому себе. Он мог бы протянуть руку, сделать это сквозь все те месяцы, что прошли с поры, когда они прикоснулись друг к другу впервые. И не протянул лишь потому, что опасался: в его ладонь не ляжет ладонь Уилла. Но слова были произнесены, заклинание замкнулось звеньями цепи, сковавшей Орфея и Меркурия. Эту цепь можно было разорвать, можно было — расклепать, но пока что она оставалась цела, и ее тяжесть обременяла обоих.

Иное бремя могло быть слаще самого изощренного наслаждения — так и было теперь.

— Я должен идти, — сказал Уилл жене и детям, и Кит понял, что не все еще — окончено, дописано, обескровлено. И что нужно сделать шаг навстречу, один, всего один, а затем — много шагов прочь, в одном направлении, чтобы услышать, что еще может напеть Орфей, о чем будут его песни, каким образом он станет касаться струн, своих и чужих.

Позволить ему коснуться.

Это было как будто — проснуться и забыть пролетевшие под веками сны за пару вдохов и выдохов.

— Нет, нет, я не разумен, — хотел возразить Кит в ответ на отчаянную просьбу Энн. — Напротив, я — безумец, ведь не зря говорят, что ртуть и луна делают людей безумными, так же, как и любовь.

Но дверь позади него распахнулась словно сама по себе, и на пороге вырос новый участник действа.

Меркурий привык приходить за душами умерших и отчаявшихся, и, наконец, кто-то пришел за его собственной.

Джон Шекспир рыкнул:

— Забирай этого хмыря с глаз моих долой!

— Неужели что-то срочное? — спросил Кит, и с сильно бьющимся сердцем протянул руку — Уиллу.

Обожгло узнаванием: тепла, формы, шрама поперек ладони. Дрогнуло что-то внутри, истаивая, истончаясь, будто ледяной ком под апрельским ярким солнцем. Вот теперь все встало на свои места. Теперь — все было правильно.

Позади что-то говорила Энн, что-то прокричал отец — но Уилл не слышал слов, только голоса, с трудом касавшиеся его слуха, утопленного в его неистовом желании, в его любви, будто под толщей воды.

Он тонул, тонул, и как утопающий видит солнце и стремится к нему, к глотку воздуха, что дарует еще несколько мгновений жизни, так Уилл устремлялся взглядом к глазам Кита, к его лицу — враз побледневшему, заострившемуся, будто перед дракой. Уилл знал: так бывало, когда любовь швыряла их друг к другу, — до невозможности отделиться. То был голод, неутолимый ничем, кроме прикосновений и ласк, то была жажда, сильнее которой ничего не было на свете.

И если бы Уилла спросили, чего в этом больше, плотского, того, что тянет человека в грязь и низводит к животным, или духовного, того, что поднимет до сияющих высей, он бы никогда не ответил.

Их с Китом любовь, была не тем, о чем судачили на досуге сплетники всех мастей — от леди Королевы до последней шордичской шлюхи, не тем, в чем попрекал его отец, и не тем, чем пугали черные пуританские проповедники.

Это было больше смерти, больше жизни, больше греха и больше покаяния.

Это становилось возможным, когда соединялись их ладони — и их души — с одинаковыми отметинами шрамов поперек каждой.

***   
От взгляда сэра Фалька не укрылась ни то, с каким лицом — будто ждал пытки или казни — Кит протянул ладонь, ни то, с каким выражением — будто сомнамбула или коснувшийся святыни фанатик — старший сын Джона Шекспира принял ее. Смотреть на это было волнительно и почему-то неловко, будто он, привычный за свою долгую карьеру военного и шпиона к каким угодно сценам, стал случайным свидетелем того, что ни в коем случае не могло стать достоянием чужих глаз.

Сэр Фальк откашлялся, подавляя в себе эту некстати возникшую неловкость.

— Вынужден огорчить вас, джентльмены. Мне нужно поговорить с мастером Марло наедине.

***  
Прикосновение руки к руке было, будто ордалии. С большей легкостью Кит вынес бы раскаленный уголь, положенный в самый центр ладони, гвоздь, вбитый в нее с размаху. От всколыхнувшейся тоски по теплу чужой кожи захотелось вскрикнуть и отшатнуться, и он с кристальной, необычайно прозрачной ясностью представил себе это, едва сдерживаясь.

Прикосновение-укус, прикосновение-ожог, прикосновение рана.

Проще было позволить снять с себя кожу, чем знать, что длиться ему — всего несколько мгновений. А затем все это должно было смениться — пресным и полутемным бытием снулой рыбы в подернутом тиной пруду. До следующего вопроса, на который будет дан ответ — или же не будет.

Кит глубоко вздохнул и сжал пальцы, стиснув руку Уилла почти до боли. Потянул к себе, видя, как у того вспыхивают скулы и уши. Все вокруг удушливо кануло в небытие и утопло во мраке — кроме лица Уилла, кроме его протянутой руки.

— Конечно, — проговорил он, едва подбирая слова, обращаясь к Фальку, но глядя все равно на Уилла, жадно, будто в первую встречу, не в силах отвести пожирающий взгляд. — Конечно, мы поговорим. А потом я вернусь сюда.

***  
Происходило что-то, чего Энн не понимала. Но происходило, и это было очевидно.

Старый хрыч опять затеял скандал — как обычно, уговоры не помогли. Ей было отчаянно стыдно перед гостями за поведение свекра, но поделать она ничего не могла: когда старик Джон втемяшивал себе в голову, что его не уважают, даже гнев Господень не мог его остановить.

Но дело было даже не в этом. Дело было в том, как вел себя Уилл. Ревность, усыпленная заверениями и клятвами с колен, всколыхнулась вновь. Ведь Энн знала этот взгляд, знала эти порывистые движения и эти горящие фонарями уши — так Уилл вел себя, когда у него на уме была другая женщина. Очередная.

Но в чем, а вернее — в ком было дело теперь? Тягостные размышления накатывали с новой силой, и не было сил от них отбиваться. А что, если Кит знает какой-нибудь секрет Уилла — и именно потому тот так боится, что друг обидится и выдаст его в отместку за дурной прием и отказ от дома? Что, если Кит Марло — не столь уж благопристоен? Ведь он немало прожил в столице, и мог многое знать, если не участвовать.

Голоса городских сплетниц вновь запищали в душе, будто докучливые мыши под полом. Энн нахмурилась, комкая фартук. Она поняла, что как только Кит Марло вернется — ему будет не уйти от серьезного разговора с глазу на глаз.

***  
Прикосновение все еще длилось, но вот-вот готово было оборваться. И они оба, Уилл и Кит, Орфей и его Меркурий, оказались на пороге, за которым — невыносимое. Уилл хотел и не мог первым отдернуть руку, и — он видел это по глазам Кита, по его лицу, по поджавшимся, будто от боли губам — Кит не решался тоже. Так — и Уилл вдруг представил себе это необычайно четко — чувствует себя человек, на шею которого вот-вот палач опустит топор. Взмах еще длится, но жизни уже нет.

Прикосновение длилось, но его не было.

— Джентльмены, — заговорил сэр Фальк Грэвилл с каким-то преувеличенным оживлением в голосе и оттеснил Кита плечом к выходу. — Джентльмены, я с радостью разделил бы ваше прекрасное общество, но, мистер Марло, дело не терпит отлагательств. Нам с вами о многом нужно переговорить, о, о столь многом…

Он улыбался кончиками губ, уводя Кита — Уиллу чудилась в этом издевка.

Кит сделал шаг. Связь распалась.

Уилл почувствовал боль в груди — и пустоту, такую острую, что она была сродни боли.

— Я буду ждать, Кит, — сказал он глухо и пошире расставил ноги, будто вовсе не собирался сходить с места до возвращения Кита. — Буду ждать.

***  
Едва Кит ступил за порог — в доме на мгновение воцарилась тишина, а потом заговорили все разом, перебивая и перекрикивая друг друга.

— Уводи, сэр Фальк, уводи, и не приводи больше! — гудел Шекспир-старший, и сходу переключался на Уилла: — А с тобой разговор не окончен, Уильям! И куча сама себя не разберет!

— Я тоже буду ждать, мастер Кит! — Эд кажется, даже рукой помахал, и когда отец наградил его за тяжелым взглядом, только вздернул подбородок — в характерном для всех Шекспиров упрямом жесте.

— Мама, мамочка, папа никуда не уйдет?  
— Не уйдет, — отвечала Энн, обнимая свою, кажется, младшую дочку, и тут же ломким, звонким голосом обращалась к Уиллу: — Нам нужно кое-что обсудить, Уилл…

— После того, как он разберет кучу! — снова вмешивался отец семейства и хрипел от натуги.

— Хлебни-ка, Джон, вот, что ты, что ты, — подсовывала ему кружку с пивом миссис Шекспир.

И только Уилл не двигался, прикипев взглядом к захлопнувшейся двери.

Дик же сидел молча, всеми забытый. И был этому сейчас только рад. Хорошего настроения как ни бывало. Его вдруг, словно гром с ясного неба, озарило пониманием. Вчера он не просто совершил ошибку. Вчера он совершил низость, подлость и предательство — а ведь казался себе таким смелым! Правду говорят, что хорошо ночью, становится негодным при свете дня.

***  
— Что же это за тайны, сэр? — обращаясь к Фальку, вместе с ним покидая двор Шекспиров — неторопливо, но слишком быстро и в ногу, Кит улыбался от болезненного и невыразимого ощущения где-то в глубине груди. — Должно быть, что-то очень важное и не терпящее отлагательств, раз ты решил выкрасть меня из-под носа у старого Джона и тем самым предотвратить убийство голыми руками в сем гостеприимном семейном гнездышке.

Болтая, он вдруг осознал, в чем дело. Уилл, Орфей — его существование в жизни Кита Марло было простегано вощеной нитью прямо по полотну кожи. А между стежками было эхо саднящей раны — и пустота. Покидая Уилла даже ненадолго, Кит так никогда и не научился быть уверенным, что они встретятся вновь — пусть даже они жили под одной крышей в доме на Хог-Лейн и спали в одной постели. Сейчас он начинал казаться себе ревнивой женушкой, пребывающей в полной уверенности, что вокруг ее мужа вечно крутятся те, кто помоложе и посмазливее, и это ощущение бесило до оскомины.

Может быть, они с Уиллом и вправду видели друг друга лишь тогда, когда смотрели напрямую, не теряя другого из поля зрения? И слепота была им приговором?

Оказывалось, что любовь, или то, что ею прикидывалось, становилась просто невыносимой, будучи такой, как ее писали в стихах, — полной вероятностей, невероятностей и жестокой, как воля древнегреческих богов.

***   
Сэр Фальк рассмеялся, обнимая Кита за плечи — так брат мог обнимать брата, друг — друга, а недавний любовник — недавнего любовника.

— И я рад, что спас тебя от этой участи, или участи куда горшей — поверь, благая весть о навозной куче была слышна еще от калитки. Впрочем, говорят, в подобных местах иной раз можно найти алмаз.

Сэр Фальк покосился на Кита: лицо у того было все еще бледным и заострившимся, но так поразившее сэра Фалька выражение постепенно рассеивалось, словно утренний туман под лучами яркого солнца.

Но солнца не было — апрель по непостижимому капризу погоды гримировался под март — того и гляди в лицо полетит мелкая крупка. Сэр Фальк прибавил шагу.

— Однако, дорогой друг, я вырвал тебя из этого прелестного и всем примечательного семейного гнезда вовсе не поэтому. Но чтобы неспеша обсудить некое интересующее нас обоих дело, тебе придется погостить у меня. Смею надеяться, ты не откажешь соседу Шекспиров в скромном удовольствии угостить тебя чем-нибудь покрепче того пойла, которое выдает за пиво их новая служанка?

***   
Как только за Китом захлопнулась дверь, Уилл почувствовал бесконечную усталость — словно и правда весь день занимался этой чертовой кучей, выросшей и утрамбовавшейся на заднем дворе их дома до высот поистине исполинских, достойных отдельного эпоса в духе Илиады или Энеиды. Ноги больше не держали его, поэтому сделав пару нетвердых шагов, он опустился на лавку около Дика.

Спиной к столу, лицом к хмурящей и кусающей губы Энн.

И тут же был атакован — со всех сторон.

— Уильям! — вновь загремел отцовский голос. — Видно мало тебя били в детстве, раз ты не умеешь почитать своих родителей, поучился бы хоть вон у дружка своего, у Бербеджа…

— Он же вернется, правда вернется, как считаешь, Уилл, мастер Марло — к нам вернется? Может снова сбегать за ним, упросить милорда Фалька?

— Нам нужно поговорить, Уилл. Я хочу услышать, наконец, правду, — требовала Энн.

И в довершение всего, Дик, повернувшись и блестя на него галами зашептал:

— Мне нужно… нужно кое-что сказать тебе, Уилл…

Все плыло перед глазами — опять, как тогда, когда он упал с лестницы, лишившись чувств. Если вдуматься, то последние дни он только то и делал, что пытался с кем-то объясниться, лишался чувств и был дурак дураком.

Уилл обхватил голову руками и застонал.

— Не сейчас, Дик, бога ради, хоть ты — не сейчас… Прошу тебя.

***  
Обнимая, Фальк слегка притянул его к себе — подтолкнул в плечо, встретил шутливой фразой. Кит сделал вдох, пытаясь выбить из легких горькую ломоту, сковавшую ребра. Пока Уилл ускользал от него точно так же, как в самом начале их совместной пьесы или стиха через строку, другие приходили взамен, и сами шли в руки. А Уилл… То ли обстоятельства вынуждали его быть таким, каким он был всегда, до встречи с Китом на подмостках «Театра», то ли он сам ломал обстоятельства, сам того не подозревая, — но Кит знал наверняка, что будет возвращаться и позволять возвращаться другому, пока сможет дышать, пусть и через силу. И пусть даже тени трех ведьмочек, порожденные воображением, станут напевать на ухо свои обольстительные песни. Пусть даже сэр Фальк сможет заманить его в свою постель, и тем отвлечь от внутреннего горения — снова.

Кит был уверен, что сможет — и что решил это за Фалька заранее.

— Думается мне, вскоре я буду очень, очень заинтересован твоими предложениями, — сказал Кит, морщась от ветра в лицо.

Впору было устыдиться — а это чувство, вопреки слухам, все еще было присуще натуре Кита Марло. То, что предлагал Фальк, было не просто выпивкой и плотскими утехами в удобной кровати. То, о чем он собирался говорить, уже пустило корни где-то в Лондоне и оплело тончайшими паутинками судьбу самого Кита — а также тех, кого он тащил за собой. Ему вспомнилась вдруг таверна в Дептфорде, и темные, яркие на бледном лице веснушки в тени надвинутой на лоб шляпы. То, о чем была единственная книга, прихваченная им из Лондона, забывать было — чревато.

— И у меня есть к тебе один-единственный вопрос. Я задам его, когда мы переступим порог твоего дома, но мне хотелось бы, чтобы ответ был честным — насколько ты вообще можешь быть со мной честен.

Холодный, пробирающий до костей ветер усиливался. К счастью, идти от одного двора до другого было недалеко — иначе утренний апрельский Стратфорд показался бы еще более отвратительным, в том числе и своей погодой.


	8. Chapter 8

Глава 8

На этот раз сэр Фальк обслуживал своего гостя лично: дело, о котором он собирался говорить без обиняков и иносказаний, не терпело лишних ушей. Даже если его верный камердинер и был столь неразговорчив, что иные, впервые столкнувшись с ним, считали его немым, сэр Фальк знал: искусная пытка развязывает любой язык.

Потому сэр Фальк, подражая своему слуге, быстро и ловко, расставлял тарелки со снедью и наполнял подогретым в казанке вином свои тонкого стекла стаканы, и говорил:

— Очень рад, что мы пришли к согласию относительно моего гостеприимства, мастер Кит. И надеюсь, ты пробудешь у меня в этот раз подольше, раз Джона Шекспира укусила пониже спины навозная муха, да так, что он не преминул сообщить об этом на всю Хэнли-стрит. Твое здоровье, мой друг. Кит утопал в кресле, на его лицо ложились карминные сполохи пламени, а на губах появлялось бледное подобие улыбки.

Сэр Фальк салютовал ему своим стаканом:

— Так о чем ты хотел спросить меня? Мне хотелось бы ответить на все мелкие вопросы, прежде, чем мы перейдем к основному. Или основным.

Отпив вина, сэр Фальк тоже улыбнулся: краешком глаз, уголком рта — так, как улыбался бы своему другу на приеме Леди Королевы.

***  
Уилл копошился едва-едва, видно было, что работа ему не просто претит — отвратительна до тошноты. И правду сказать, Дика самого едва не стошнило поначалу, но потом попривык, внюхался, а сейчас и вовсе рад был хоть какой-то работе — особенно той, что не давала засевшей в мозгу мысли бегать по кругу, будто ярмарочная лошадка. Ладони с непривычки саднило — и этому он был рад тоже, потому что боль — отвлекала. Потому что смотреть на Уилла и думать, что за мерзость, какое отвратительное предательство сотворил он вчера сам, — было невыносимо. И вспоминать Кита, сухой жар, исходивший от него, его жесткие ладони, костлявые плечи под собственными руками, его горячечный шепот и обещания, обещания большего, о куда большего — было страшно, и сладко, и так же больно. И думать о том, куда во второй раз увел, обнимая за плечи, Кита Марло лощеный милорд Грэвилл и чем они могут заниматься с этим милордом — было больно вдвойне, втройне. А Энн, с сурово сдвинутыми бровями, темным от напряжения взглядом, Энн, ломким голосом требующая поговорить с Диком наедине — была и вовсе страшна. Что он может ей сказать, что рассказать, как скрыть правду, которую знает, и не наломать дров?!

Дик малодушно подумывал попроситься к сестре, но и бросить Уилла сейчас, когда ему так очевидно нужен был друг, не мог. Да и не вышло бы ничего хорошего из этого побега — Дик сестру знал на отлично. Уже через сутки принялась бы пилить и урезонивать — куда там той Энн, да даже старому Шекспиру! Таков уж у них, у Бербеджей, характер.

***   
С вопросом и ответом торопиться было некуда. Не торопилось рваное пламя в камине, не торопился редкий колючий снег, все чаще пролетающий за окном, и все еще пытающийся сойти за обман зрения — результат чрезмерной гневливости. Кит потягивал вино, едва окрашивая губы им — и блуждающей улыбкой. Не поворачивая головы, следил за спорыми движениями рук Фалька над столом.

Говорил, чтобы не думать. Чтобы оттянуть момент, когда будет задан вопрос — и получен ответ, а значит — раскрыта еще одна небольшая тайна.

— Я люблю вторые завтраки — в том числе и потому, что в столице они считаются проявлением вопиющего дурновкусия. О нас с тобой сказали бы — особенно найдись для этого особенно желчный борзописец, — они не знают, чем им заняться, потому и жрут без конца. Так что прошу — налей мне еще.

Вино было отличным — в том числе и потому, что помогало забыть вкус кисловатого пива с той кухни.

— А я — тот еще бездельник, за долгое время не написавший ни строчки, и негодный даже к тому, чтобы разгребать гигантскую кучу дерьма на чужом дворе. Но все же я спрошу тебя…

Вопрос был таким очевидным, и таким — всеобъемлющим, что его приходилось разбивать на много осколков.

— Что тебе Эссекс? Что ты ему? Какое он имеет отношение к тому, что мы будем делать и о чем станем болтать, когда я — о, не сомневайся! — все-таки останусь у тебя в гостях надолго?

Все это как кусочки мелкой смальты выкладывалось в единую мозаику. Кит подгонял цвета и фрагменты друг к другу — успевая уложить их прежде, чем просохнет раствор основы, и пытаясь сделать так, чтобы выжженный на изнанке век образ соскучившегося по дому Орфея покинул его хоть ненадолго.

В конце концов, в Аид можно было спуститься и в одиночестве.

***  
— Эссекс? — эхом повторил сэр Фальк, откидываясь в кресле и продолжая без стеснения разглядывать своего гостя. Язычки пламени золотили его потрепанную, с чужого плеча одежду, распущенные по плечам волосы, углубляли и без того глубокие синие тени под глазами. Лицо его еще больше заострилось с прошлой встречи, а ведь прошло не так много времени. Было видно, что Кита что-то гложет. И это «что-то» не имело отношения к посыпавшимся как из рога изобилия вопросам. А если и имело — то лишь частично. Сэр Фальк покачал головой. — Какое удивительное совпадение, мой друг, Я тоже хотел поговорить о нем, о графе Эссексе, потому что он играет не последнюю роль в нашем с тобой маленьком дельце. Но обо всем о порядку. Отвечу на твои вопросы.

Чтобы налить вина, пришлось снова встать, и сэр Фальк не возвращался в свое кресло, присев на подлокотник того, в котором сидел Кит. Уставился туда же, куда смотрел Кит, вновь почти обнимая его, касаясь кончиками пальцев рассыпающихся по плечам волос.

— Он — мой друг, как и ты, как и Сидни. Мы с ним знакомы еще по Голландии, мы очень сблизились тогда, когда бедный Фил умирал у меня на руках. И ты знаешь, только Робин, при всей его молодости, заносчивости, упрямстве и горячности — только он смог приободрить меня в те дни. А я его. Так и повелось с тех пор. Я знаю: сейчас вошло в моду кичиться своими связями с графом Эссексом — как только в моду вошел он сам. Но мы предпочитаем не раскрывать своей дружбы — так проще решать некоторые неотложные вопросы. Вроде того, о котором мы собираемся беседовать с тобой. Это ответ на твой второй вопрос. Что до третьего — Робин считает, что некий набожный старичок, обожатель мастиффов и рыбной ловли, стал опасен. Он болтает слишком много, и не по делу. Болтает о том, о чем не следовало с тем, с кем не следует. Подозревает всех и вся — в частности, супругу сэра Роберта в том, что она — ты вдумайся только! — подстрекает лондонских католиков к бунту. Старикашку надо остановить, пока он не наломал еще больших дров. Думаю, здесь наши цели совпали.

***  
Вино плеснуло в бокал, делая сосуд из зеленоватого — кровавым. Живым, как бьющееся в ладони только что вырванное сердце. Красивые жесты были присущи колеблющемуся, будто беспокойное море, и столь же неопределенному в отношении формы театральному цеху. Видимо, сэр Фальк решил уважить гостя — или и вправду разделял его тягу к ловкому выстраиванию взаимных танцев на подмостках.

Когда сценой становился весь мир, пусть даже — с кучами навоза, засыпанными редким снежком. Когда второй глоток вина всегда был приятнее первого, а второй бокал опьянял взрослого мужчину так же, как мог бы опьянить нежную девицу.

— Видимо, я отстал от моды, пока мотался по лесам и весям, — протянул Кит, окидывая Фалька долгим взглядом снизу вверх. Ему показалось, что даже в этой шутке была лишь доля шутки — духи сэра Фалька все еще отдавали дамасской розой, но было в них и еще что-то, то, чем не душились лондонские щеголи, когда Кит покинул столицу. Ладан? — Потому что мне и скрывать нечего: я никогда не разговаривал с достопочтенным графом дольше пяти минут, да и то — отнюдь не наедине. Захотелось, знаешь ли, догнать и перегнать таких скромников, как ты. Особенно если у нас всех столько общего — например, нелюбовь к старикам и набожности…

Тепло, исходящее от камина и от чужого тела сквозь одежду лишь ускоряло ток вина в крови, а крови — в жилах. Кит сощурился, откинувшись затылком на спинку кресла, и добавил после недолгого молчания:

— Но я не думал, что болтовня Топклиффа может коснуться столь безобидной особы, каковой является супруга Эссекса. Я был мимолетно знаком с ней — взбалмошная, но целиком и полностью очаровательная дама, и думаю, мое мнение поддержала бы большая часть мужчин, имеющих отношение к театрам Лондона. И единственное, чего никак не возьму в толк — в чем суть и опасность такого поворота событий.

***   
Сэр Фальк перехватил взгляд Кита — быстрый, оценивающий, тот самый, который был присущ людям их ремесла, как бы они не скрывались за масками светских бездельников, поэтов или даже бродяг — и убрал прядь волос, падающую Киту на глаза. Когда пальцы коснулись шеи, он с удовольствием почувствовал, что кожа его гостя покрылась мурашками. И улыбнулся.

— В твоих вопросах скрыто больше рыболовных крючков, чем в доме нашего любителя рыбалки, мой дорогой. Ты хочешь познакомиться поближе с сэром Робертом — думаю, у тебя будет такая возможность. Как только ты вернешься в Лондон. Как только мы оба туда вернемся. Ты ведь тоже чрезвычайно моден сейчас, даже больше, чем раньше, знаешь? Ваше исчезновение наделало много шуму. Все хотят видеть ваши с мастером Шекспиром пьесы, всем интересно, что же вы такого сотворили, из-за чего Топклифф спустил на вас собак — и фигуральных, и вполне реальных.

Сэр Фальк отпил из бокала, чувствуя, как по телу снова разливается тот приятный жар, он который всегда испытывал в присутствии Кита: жар азарта, предвкушения.

— Насколько мне известно, графиня Эссекс была в «Розе» в тот вечер, когда Топклифф задумал вас арестовать, и, увидев к чему идет дело, занимала Топклиффа разговорами — да так, что того чуть удар не хватил… А уж когда вы сбежали… Что до опасности — Топклифф в последнее время стал просто одержим. Всюду ему мерещатся католические заговоры, всюду он видит козни против себя, и, принимая их на свой счет, считает так же, что интриги плетутся против Ее Величества. Благополучие же любого придворного, а уж тем более, такого как Эссекс, — весьма шаткая конструкция. Ткни в нужном месте — и все рискует повалиться, как карточный домик. Потому нам нужны записки этого несчастного священника, чтобы успеть раньше Топклиффа. А тебе и твоим друзьям они тоже выгодны. И вот тут мы с тобой приближаемся вплотную к тому, зачем я тебя позвал.

***  
— Какая героическая стойкость, — показательно восхитился Кит, чуть вскинувшись в кресле, и тут же снова упал лопатками на спинку. — Правда, даже не знаю, кого из них двоих я имею в виду — графиню или Топклиффа. Думаю, тот разговор доставил премного неприятных минут им обоим. Самое же гнусное для леди Эссекс с этой истории — то, что вздумай Топклифф шепнуть о ней пару слов Королеве, та будет рада поверить. Ведь называть саму Елизавету рыжей макакой и столетней мумией может лишь католическая заговорщица, верно? Других поводов для таких риторических упражнений просто нет — даже если упражняется бедняжка исключительно в узком кругу своих камеристок.

Азарт — или легкое опьянение, ведь в доме сэра Фалька винные бокалы опустошались на удивление скоро, — покалывал в кончиках пальцев. Кит пил, и чувствовал, как бег его мыслей ускоряется. Отдельные звенья складывались в цепочки, отдельные стеклышки — в мозаику, отдельные имена — в заговоры, настоящие и мнимые. Он знал и помнил многое, но тут же понимал, что за столько времени ветер в Лондоне успел поменяться столько раз, что без флюгера, каким был сейчас Фальк, хотя бы поначалу было не обойтись.

— Несчастного священника? — переспросил Кит, разваливаясь еще более вольно, в то время как его взгляд делался сосредоточеннее. — Поясни подробнее, друг мой, ведь в этой несчастной стране столько несчастных служителей Господа, что впору запутаться. А я, как тебе известно, нахожусь в дурных отношениях с ними всеми — и с Богом заодно.

***   
Сэр Фальк расхохотался — легко, свободно, так, как не смеялся уже давно. Впрочем, так всегда он чувствовал себя с Китом — легко и свободно, не стесняясь ни светскими условностями, ни политическими соображениями. Даже с самыми близкими для себя людьми — с Робертом, с покойным Филом — он вынужден был соблюдать осторожность, сглаживая острые углы, сдерживая слишком резкие порывы. Но только не с Китом. С ним сэр Фальк был самим собой, и эта удивительная способность Кита Марло — делать людей теми, кто они есть на самом деле — завораживала сэра Фалька, как иных людей зачаровывает стихия. Впрочем, Кит и был такой стихией — и, кажется, знал об этом.

— Как ты сказал? Рыжая макака и столетняя мумия? — спросил он, наконец, отсмеявшись. — Как это похоже на миледи Френсис! Мне кажется, острый, будто осиное, жало, язык — это семейная черта Уолсингемов, не находишь?

Кит был близко, так близко, что удержаться от соблазна было невозможно. Сэр Фальк на мгновение вплел пальцы в его густые растрепанные волосы, касаясь кончиками затылка, дразня. И — снова встал, потому, что их с Китом стаканы пустели очень быстро.

— Но вернемся к делам не столь семейным. Несчастных священников у нас целых два. Порморт, который в данный момент умирает в Гейтхаусе, или уже умер. Вряд ли он смог бы пережить пытки, которые придумал ему Топклифф, — разве что только тот сам не этого не захотел, чтобы измыслить еще более ужасные. И твой друг, старина Саутвелл, который везет бумаги Порморта в Стратфорд, чтобы упрятать их в надежном месте — как знать, не на чердаке ли Шекспиров оно находится? Эти записки — словно бомба, подложенная вместо ночного горшка в спальне кхм… рыжей мумии. А стоит им лишь попасть в к папистам — и эффект будет поистине ужасающим. Несчастен же твой приятель потому, что совсем не знает: за ним охочусь не только я. В Стратфорд прибыли люди Топклиффа — я видел кое-кого из них вчера, и даже беседовал с ними. Пока — пока! — их интересует только Саутвелл и его бумаги, не вы. Нам нужно сделать две вещи, Кит: перехватить Саутвелла раньше, чем его арестует Топклифф, — и тем самым завладеть его бумагами и отвлечь внимание шпионов от того вопиющего факта, что два опальных поэта и один не менее опальный актер, не скрываясь, живут в доме лидера католической общины Стратфорда… Ну, или того, кто считает себя таковым.

Теперь он стоял напротив Кита, заслоняя собой камин — и видел, как лицо его гостя из расслабленного становится жестким, сосредоточенным. Такое выражение у Кита сэру Фальку нравилось больше всего.

***  
Мысли, идущие рысью, пустились в галоп, поднимая облако пыли, за которым не сразу становилась видна цельная картина, или даже нанесенная на бумагу карта — с путями, ведущими в столицу и обратно. А еще там был иной курс — приблизительный, как всегда. Он был взят на могилу, вероятно — безымянную, наспех вырытую где-то в стратфордских лугах.

Сколько человек поместилось бы в такую могилу — это всегда можно было бы узнать и исправить.

Кит слушал внимательно, зная, что вино может странным образом действовать на осознание серьезности происходящего. Слова Фалька не удивляли его — конечно, нужно было быть совершенным идиотом, чтобы верить, что псы Топклиффа потеряют нюх, покружив вокруг древнего леса, и повернут вспять, поджав хвосты. Но на кону оказывалось гораздо большее, чем жизнь и задница Дика Бербеджа, чем жизнь и строчки Уилла Шекспира, чем все, нити, которыми Кит Марло пришил свою небессмертную душу к пути Орфея в Аид.

— Да, Саутвелл, прибыв в Стратфорд, первым делом отправится к Шекспирам, — проговорил Кит, отставив бокал в сторону и с хрустом разминая пальцы. — Он будет знать, что там его и станут искать, если он приведет кого-то на хвосте, но не удержится от риска. Скорее всего, он не останется даже на день — скроется тут же, когда ему дадут приют, или воспользуется переправой, ради которой и стоит здесь этот дрянной городишко. Но вот где он спрячет бумаги, я не знаю — дом Шекспиров не слишком надежный схрон, признаться, а наш католический друг — не слишком круглый дурак. Но я могу сделать так, что он не станет их прятать вовсе.

Он поймал вопросительный взгляд Фалька, и снова взял бокал, чтобы смотреть на огонь сквозь его стекло.

Рисунок, сложившийся из кусочков смальты, был прекрасен и уродлив одновременно. Это был Кронос, пожирающий своих детей — или вереница окровавленных куретов, подносящих истукану Артемиды отрезанные части человеческой плоти.

— Когда-то я был знаком с этим человеком, и мне кажется — смогу убедить его помочь нам, чтобы мы помогли ему. Без особенной любви, само собой. Просто чтобы пожить еще немного, занимаясь каждый — своими глупостями.

***   
Сэр Фальк вновь отсалютовал своим бокалом Киту, не прекращая любоваться — сполохами пламени в чужом бокале, остротой черты, остротой мысли своего собеседника — легкости и быстроте, с которыми он схватывал- суть.

Сэр Фальк кивнул, снова возвращаясь на то же место, где сидел прежде. Река их с Китом беседы, перескочив некие опаснейшие пороги, вновь обрела свое неторопливое течение. Рука же сэра Фалька немного изменила дислокацию: теперь — покоясь на плече гостя, поглаживая его через ветхую ткань дублета. Надо полагать этой незамысловатой одеждой снабдил беглеца сердобольный перчаточник Шекспир — наверняка, против своей воли.

— Шекспиров я беру на себя, — сказал он негромко, продолжая смотреть с Китом на огонь, поглаживать его, будто у них не было других забот. — В этом смысле твоя ссора со старым Джоном нам даже на руку. Хорошо, что ты не будешь ни в доме, ни… на кухне, когда наш неосторожный друг явится туда и будет принят со всем тем пылом, с которым католические овечки принимают своих пастырей. Я спугну его — рассказав все, как есть, без утайки. И тогда ты перехватишь нашу дичь, когда она замечется, понимая, что зажата между ямой и вертелом. Пожалуй, ты можешь даже привести его сюда, — сразу, как только уговоришь. Это не слишком умно, признаю. Но люди Топклиффа вряд ли станут искать Саутвелла у меня — скорей уж прочешут все таверны и постоялые дворы, как только потеряют его след… А потом, когда пыль немного уляжется — мы проведем его через переправу.

Сэр Фальк говорил легко, улыбаясь — как будто речь шла о забавном приключении — или о том, чтобы наставить рога неповоротливому мужу бойкой женушки. Улыбался — и продолжал ласкать Кита то поглаживая по волосам, то словно невзначай прикасаясь к открытой шее, то накрывая его пальцы своей ладонью. Кит позволял ему это, и Сэр Фальк чувствовал, как от из разговора, от выпитого, от того, что они делают — внутри поднималась жаркая волна.

То был азарт охотника — до дрожи знакомый, и пьянящий.  
Азарт, который сэр Фальк успел позабыть, сидя в тихом сонном городишке.

***  
Орфей, затаившись среди пасторали родных лугов и пастбищ, против собственной воли способствовал тому, о чем ему было лучше не знать. Меркурий, растекаясь ртутью, взмывая над землей одним усилием мысли, видел так много, что от этого захватывало дух. Деревья Арденского леса, пуская корни глубоко в землю, сплетались ими, будто пальцами рук. Смерть была за каждым из них, дышала в воздухе, из весеннего вновь ставшего зимним, заглядывала в окна, танцевала в камине.

Все шло своим чередом — так, как и должно было идти по воле Дьявола.

Чтобы напомнить — он был лучшим драматургом, лучшим комиком, лучшим палачом.

— Я встречусь с ним в каком-нибудь потаенном месте, — подхватывая речь Фалька, Кит впутывал в нее свои слова, как Фальк впутывал пальцы в его волосы. — Без свидетелей, лучше за городом. И уже оттуда, если мы договоримся и поймем друг друга — а я надеюсь, что так и будет, — приведу его сюда. Но мне нужно будет вернуться к Шекспирам. Ненадолго, или…

Книга, привезенная из Лондона, книга, которая должна была сыграть свою роль — козыря в рукаве, козыря, перешедшего из одной колоды в другую, — оставалась там. Кит понимал, что помимо первого есть и второй вариант — рассказать Фальку обо всем. Или…

Или?

— Или ты, отправившись завтра к Шекспирам, пришлешь ко мне юного Эда. Сам того не зная, он, возможно, спасет своему любимому братцу жизнь.

Они соприкасались — руками, мыслями. Фальк не скрывал, к чему клонит и чего хочет. Клонил, но пока не склонял — да и, возможно, не стал бы.

— Налей мне еще, — попросил Кит, кошачьи подаваясь навстречу поглаживанию, и прикрывая глаза от удовольствия, дарованного этим разговором. — Хочу напиться, как и в прошлый раз.

***   
Сэр Фальк кивнул, отвечая на все вопросы сразу: да, да, да.

— Ты хочешь привлечь к делу Эдмунда? — спросил он, улыбаясь, и наливая снова — себе и Киту, и отпивая из стакана большой жадный глоток. Его мучила жажда, от которой вскипала кровь, — жажда погони, охоты, жажда любовная и та жажда, что мучает солдата накануне большой битвы. Не страх, но томление, желание единым махом перемахнуть препятствие и оказаться уже — по ту сторону. — Признаю, гениальный ход. Я об этом даже не подумал. А ведь мальчишка у Шекспиров весьма смышлен, и в этом смысле даст фору не только своим братьям, но и своему упрямому, как баран отцу… Так почему бы ему не стать нашим маленьким лазутчиком в стане этих доблестных стаффордширских заговорщиков? Пусть сообщает нам, что происходит в этой кроличьей норе, пока мы будем заняты тем, чтобы увести лису от нее как можно дальше?

У сэра Фалька начали покалывать кончики пальцев, когда он почувствовал, что Кит подается навстречу ласкающей руке. Вторым глотком он осушил свой бокал до дна — чтобы поставить его на стол, чтобы освободить обе руки. И проведя по щеке гостя ладонью, заставил его повернуться к себе — затем, чтобы накрыть губами пахнущие вином губы. Чтобы опередить ответы и возможные вопросы — пусть хотя бы на несколько мгновений.

***   
Он не успел ответить — согласием, каким-нибудь новым предложением, еще одним стеклышком в оконнице, еще одним звеном в цепи. Ответить на поцелуй было куда проще — Кит сделал это бездумно, так, как привык, так, как умел, с привкусом недопитого вина и невысказанного азарта.

Ладонь Фалька была прижата к его щеке, и что-то в этом жесте, в меру настойчивом и в меру властном, напомнило ему о Томасе. Это воспоминание, так неожиданно прострелившее вдоль позвоночника острым, волнительным узнаванием, превратило азарт в ожесточенность памяти. Кит задохнулся, как от удара по лицу, и ему показалось, что он до безумия — пьян.

Декорация прошлой жизни снова была выдвинута на сцену, и до нее был один шаг. Выбора не оставалось — а Кит так любил, когда его подхватывало стихией, и несло, несло вперед, несмотря на боль и сопротивление.

Ведь иначе было бы не так весело.

Он выпустил бокал из руки — только чтобы с силой податься вперед, жарко выдыхая, обхватывая Фалька за шею. Они неловко стукнулись зубами, и Кит рассмеялся, не отстраняясь:

— Меня так и тянет раскрыть тебе некоторые секреты… Они дадут тебе кое-какой шанс на успех, а еще — почву для долгих ночных размышлений… Как считаешь, мне стоит сделать это прямо сейчас, или повременить, обратив внимание на другие… возможности скоротать время?

***  
— Я заинтригован, — сэр Фальк вновь улыбался. Он не мог не улыбаться, когда был рядом с Китом, когда Кит говорил — так, словно они вели беседу о чем-нибудь легком и непринужденном: о новой театральной постановке, о том, как Бобби Грин в очередной раз скандализировал театры, попытавшись присунуть пьесу сразу в оба, о поэзии Сидни или потугах на поэзию одного из братьев Бэконов. Словно они не делали реальным то, что мерещилось затянутому в черную кожу пауку за осклизлыми от крови стенами Гейтхауса. — Я заинтригован, — он погладил Кита большим пальцем по ярким от вина и прилившего жара губам и прикусил губу — от того, как они приоткрылись в ответ. Думаю, мы можем продолжить — и то, и другое… Все, что нам заблагорассудится…Там, где уже однажды начинали?

Он встал с кресла со смехом, подавая руку Киту, чтобы, как только тот встал с кресла, привлечь его к себе, крепко обхватывая за плечи, так крепко, словно Кит мог исчезнуть прямиком из его гостиной, подобно духу. Привлечь, чтобы вновь поцеловать — с неожиданной жесткость и пылом. удивившим его самого.

***   
Кит снова задохнулся — снова собираясь ответить. Объятие Фалька оказалось железным — пальцы стиснули плечи так, что из горла едва не вырвался стон — одобрения. Мысли с галопа перешли на скачки, как и дыхание.

— Позволь мне сказать тебе… — прошептал Кит, то ли позволяя целовать себя так жестко, что начинали болеть губы, то ли целуя в ответ — так же, до боли, до смеха. — Позволь, и я пойду с тобой…

И он сам толкнул Фалька в грудь, тут же потянувшись за ним, чтобы продолжить нашептывать прямиком ему в губы, одновременно распутывая петли старого дублета с чужого плеча.

— Давай я расскажу тебе о том, что движет страстями Топклиффа… О том, что я сам видел, и что он рассказал мне — давным-давно, и позже… Ведь мы с ним тоже знакомы, хоть это и не столь модно, как водить дружбу с Эссексом — жаль, Леди Королева этого не понимает… Хочешь?

Ему казалось, что все, что было сказано, что должно было произойти, стало продолжением все той же бесконечной пьесы. Трагедии, комедии, фарса. Их с Уиллом Шекспиром общей рукописи, накорябаной в четыре руки кровью.

***  
Наблюдая, как орудует лопатой Уилл — молча, раз за разом вскидывая и опуская, не отдыхая, хотя по вискам стекал пот, а на ладонях, как и у него самого, уже вздулись пузыри от гладкого черенка, Дик только вздыхал. Он мог понять Уилла: смотреть в спину удаляющемуся Киту, которого слишком уж по-свойски, интимно, обнимал милорд Грэвилл было невыносимо. У Дика тоже засосало под ложечкой от этого зрелища: а вдруг Кит не вернется? Было удивительно, что он пришел после первого раза, с его-то гордостью. А уж теперь так и подавно.

Сама история со всей этой ссорой, с тем, что последовало за ней, выглядела весьма удручающе. Старый Джон почему-то особенно взъелся на Кита, и Дик мог бы даже предположить, что он откуда-то знает, что на самом деле связывало его сына и Кита Марло, если бы точно не знал, что узнать старику было неоткуда. Даже папаша, уж настолько он не любил Кита, все равно не стал бы так подставлять Уилла, да и Катберт держать язык за зубами умел. Когда Кит вернулся — Дик уже думал, все обойдется. Но сегодня старик раздухарился, как очаг, над которым махали листом для растопки. Может, он каким-то образом прознал, что было вчера между ними с Китом? От воспоминания сладко заныло в паху и в груди, так, что Дик снова вздохнул, а Уилл вдруг раздраженно отбросил лопату в сторону.

— Ну, — сказал он глядя прямо на Дика. — Что ты хочешь сказать? Я же вижу — ты хочешь!

И кровь бросилась Дику в лицо. Да, все правильно, он должен сказать о том, что произошло вчера, Уиллу. Он поступил не как друг, но если смолчит — будет все равно, что предатель.

Дик снова вздохнул.

— Я… да, хочу. Прости меня, Уилл… Я вчера ночью был у Кита… и мы…

Дик сразу же пожалел о сказанном. Он ждал чего угодно, взрыва проклятий, злости, возможно даже того, что Уилл захочет его ударить. И поделом, поделом, разве можно так поступать с другом, а если и поступил — то почему, глупец, не смолчал? Ясно ведь, эта «честность» ничего хорошего им не сулила, никому: ни ему, ни Уиллу, а уж те более — Киту?!

Однако Уилл не ударил, он вообще ничего не сделал, просто стоял, опустив руки плетьми вдоль тела, будто они ему больше не повиновались.

Уилл смотрел на него — и молчал.

Никогда прежде Дик не видел Уилла таким и никогда больше в жизни не хотел бы увидеть.

Лицо Уилла окаменело, и вся кровь отхлынула от его щек, в короткий миг сделав из живого человека пустую, безжизненную куклу. Он и до того выглядел не очень счастливым и здоровым, а сейчас Дик всерьез испугался, что Уилл лишится чувств. Налетел новый порыв холодного ветра, снег закружил между ними с новой силой, бросил колючую горсть в лицо Уиллу. Тот моргнул — и вдруг пошатнулся. Повинуясь одному только порыву, Дик бросился к нему, обхватывая за плечи, заглядывая в глаза:  
— Что ты, ну что ты, Уилл, прости, слышишь?..

Уилл оттолкнул его с неожиданной силой и произнес тихо, но так ужасно, что Дик, цепенея от ужаса, услышал каждое слово:

— Отвали. Увижу вместе — убью обоих.

И побрел к дому, не оглянувшись, — так, словно бы Дика на этом дворе не было, словно его не существовало вовсе.

***  
Когда Уилл зашел, а точнее, заскочил в дом, захлопнув дверь перед самым носом волочащегося за ним чертова Дика Бербеджа и прислонился к дверному косяку, он понял, что дрожит весь — с головы до ног. Дик скребся в дверь, которую Уилл закрыл на засов, что-то ныл о прощении и о том, что он не хотел. 

Уилл его не слушал, да и вряд ли бы смог, сердце стучало в ушах, а перед глазами плыли попеременно то черные, то белые круги. 

Он знал, что Стратфорд станет его проклятием и испытанием, знал еще тогда, в Лондоне, когда предлагал Киту посетить родительский дом, но совершенно не предполагал, что испытания будут — такими. Что его предадут самый близкий, единственный друг и тот, кто был его душой, тот кто был ему вместо дыхания и солнечного света. Предадут вместе, просто потому что — могут. Потому что так захотелось. 

Как смотреть после этого в глаза Киту, когда он вернется, Уилл не знал. Как вообще говорить, быть рядом с человеком, который ночью от скуки отдается тому, от кого еще недавно насмешливо кривил губы, а с утра требует в жертву все, что имеешь? Просто потому, что ему так захотелось. Потому что он считал себя вправе. Стоило ли вообще говорить? Стоило ли — даже смотреть в его сторону? 

Впервые при мысли о том, что Кит, возможно, не вернется ни сегодня, ни завтра, Уилл почувствовал не глухую тоску, а облегчение. 

Да он и не вернется, — подумалось вдруг. С чего ему возвращаться в дом Шекспиров от сытного стола и мягкой постели Фалька Грэвилла? Он и в прошлый раз ведь пришел оттуда — сытый, растрепанный, зацелованный, прямо кот после удачной случки. Уилл тогда не видел этого — не хотел, отказывался видеть. А сейчас каждая деталь вспыхивала перед его глазами ярчайше, будто подсвеченная факелом. 

От этого было так больно, что Уилл подумал: лучше было остаться в Лондоне. Лучше бы Топклифф снимал с него кожу дюйм за дюймом, резал на куски, лучше бы его разорвали адские мастиффы Гейтхауза, чем переживать сейчас эту боль, заполонившую все существо, вырывающую из груди хриплые всхлипы, вышибающую из глаз слезы.

С Диком было проще. Он больше не существовал для Уилла — и все.

***  
Конечно, кучу так до конца никто и не разгреб. 

Джон бы даже удивился, если бы это произошло — он и так был немало удивлен, когда его старший сынок, неженка и белоручка, молча схватил одну из стоявших в углу лопат — и так же молча выскочил за дверь, будто его ошпарили кипятком. За ним подался и сынок Бербеджа — и Джон не мог не признать, что с каждой минутой все больше уважает Джейме: тому удалось то, чем сам Джон не преуспел. Все его сыновья были послушны воле старших, и вели себя подобающе возрасту и положению. 

Но, как видно, пыл, столь резво вскипевший, быстро угас — Уилл никогда не был усидчив и последователен, когда дело касалось простой работы. И то верно — это вам не чернила с бумагой изводить. Потому Джон, наблюдавший за своими подневольными работничками в окно, нимало не удивился, когда Уилл швырнул лопату в сторону — и побежал к дому столь резво, как раньше к куче.

Не удивился и когда застал его, дрожащего и размазывающего слезы пополам с соплями по щекам сразу за дверью. И здесь сынок оправдывал ожидания. Добро бы в чем-то хорошем.

Но Уилл рыдал так отчаянно, словно потерял что-то ценное важное. И язвительные слова застряли у Джона в горле. Уилл не замечал никого и ничего, должно быть: ни рвущегося к нему сынка Бербеджа, ни выглянувшей из-за угла любопытной мордашки Мэри, ни озабоченно нахмурившей брови Энн. И потому Джон похлопал его по плечу, утешая, как подобает мужчине утешать мужчину.

— Ну, будет, будет, сынок. На днях к нам прибудет отец Саутвелл, исповедаешься ему, — и полегчает. Вот увидишь.

Чего Джон не ожидал, так это того, что одно лишь упоминание отца Саутвелла вызовет у Уилла столь бурный отклик. Сынок сию минуту перестал всхлипывать, и уставился на отца широко раскрытыми глазами. Только вот выражение их Джону совсем не понравилось. Ужас — вот что было в них. Словно Уилл был закоренелым грешником, а отец Саутвелл — прости господи! — Сатаной, который утащил бы душу этого грешника в ад.

— Саутвелл? — повторил Уилл глухо. — Ты… хочешь привести в наш дом Саутвелла?

Он и говорил совсем не так, как подобает говорить о пастыре, который рискуя собственной жизнью, спасает души своей паствы из тьмы греха и пороков.

Джон поджал губы.

— Отец Саутвелл — святой человек, Уилл. И не забывай — он твой кузен. Я обязан и с радостью предоставлю ему укрытие, чтобы ты там об этом ни думал. Или ты полагаешь, что я должен привечать только лондонских драмоделов и их содомитских лягушек?

***   
И так было всегда. Утешающие слова были хуже обвинительных. И столь же быстро к ним переходили. 

В иное время Уилл бы взвился на одно только уничижительное упоминание Кита. Отец взял привычку проезжаться по его внешности, — считал это смешным? 

В иное время Уилл бы нашелся, что ответить, рассказал бы отцу снова и снова о том, как Кит спасал их с Диком, как он был решителен, находчив, храбр, самоотвержен. В иное время. Но сейчас он просто пропустил шпильку мимо ушей, словно бы ее и не существовало вовсе. Сказал, глядя в сторону, пряча красные глаза:

— За Саутвеллом охотится Топклифф, что если его ищейки идут по следу, а след приведет их прямиком к нам в дом?

Что ты скажешь, когда его черные мастиффы будут брызгать слюной у самого твоего порога?

Ведь даже если кое-что изменилось, кое-что все так же оставалось неизменным.

***   
Дик замер, прислушиваясь к голосам доносившимся из-за двери. Это было, конечно, худое занятие, но то, что он узнал ненароком, было еще хуже. 

До сих пор ему в голову не приходило, а тут осенило с беспощадной ясностью: что, если Топклифф вовсе не оставил их розыски? Что, если, взяв след Саутвелла, найдет — их? 

Стоило прятаться, голодать и лишаться, оттягивая неизбежное? Нет, нужно, бороться. Но как же быть — после своей нелепой и глупой исповеди Уилл вряд ли захочет говорить с ним. А им нужно срочно поговорить, им, всем троим. Или — лучше предупредить Кита? Ведь наверняка он не знает о нависшей угрозе! Да, нужно найти Кита, и чем быстрее, тем лучше. А потом — потом как-то помириться с Уиллом, и в этом Кит наверняка поможет тоже, ведь в конце концов…

Дверь распахнулась, наотмашь ударив Дика по лицу. И без того неяркий, больше похожий на зимний, день, уже клонившийся к вечеру померк перед глазами. Дик рухнул на пороге, как куль с мукой.

Джон, застывший на пороге, озадаченно почесал в затылке.

— Мастер Дик, мастер Дик, ну как вы, что вы? — щебетал над ним девичий голосок, и Дик не сразу сообразил, что он лежит вовсе не на земле, а на своей лежанке, и на голове у него мокрая тряпица. Он моргнул раз, другой, третий, и все тот же голосок — несомненно, это была Мэри, — продолжил

— Вот видите, мастер Уилл, жив он, и голова цела.

По щеке за ухо и на глаза стекала вода, Дик потер глаза — обеими руками, как в детстве.

На краю его постели, сцепив руки, сидел Уилл. Он смотрел вовсе не на Дика, а на лестницу, ведущую вниз. Снова остро кольнуло виной и признательностью: что они натворили, это ведь Уилл, его друг, самый лучший, как брат, да что там, ближе брата!

Дик тронул его за руку:

— Уилл, прости меня… Слышишь… если можешь.

Уилл молчал.

Уилл смотрел на лестницу и думал, думал, думал. С тех недавних пор, как они ушли из лесу, он мог погибнуть несколько раз: от рук разбойников и по собственной неосторожности. Уж не лучше ли это было той участи, что была ему уготована: предательство того, кого любил больше жизни, предательство друга, их совместное предательство? Не лучше ли — того, что ожидало их впереди?

За окном стало светло и бело — метель укрывала Стратфорд снежным саваном. 

По этой свежей белизне так просто было найти цепочку следов, ведущую к двери. 

Так просто — найти сокрытое и скрыть явное. 

Так просто.

Дик что-то говорил, настойчиво дергал за рукав — но был ли Дик на самом деле? Не приснилось ли Уиллу все, вся жизнь — с того самого мига, как он покинул отчий дом в поисках славы, денег, свободы?

— Полагаю, ты слышал, — ответил он Дику невпопад, освобождая рукав из его пальцев и по-прежнему глядя в сторону. — Сюда со дня на день прибудет Саутвелл. А, значит, тебе нужно подыскать убежище понадежней.

А чего больше было в этих словах: нежелания больше видеть Дика, заботы о друге или стремления его выгнать их своего дома — Уилл и сам не мог ответить.

***  
Сердце пропустило удар, а потом забилось часто-часто, а на глазах выступили предательские слезы.

— Ты… хочешь меня выгнать? Из-за… Из-за того, что я тебе признался? Из-за… Кита?- Уилл отодвигался и отворачивался, но Дик упрямо придвигался ближе. Ему хотелось взглянуть Уиллу в глаза, посмотреть, как будет он отводить их, не желая встречаться с ним взглядом. — Ты… хочешь разорвать нашу дружбу?

Уилл молчал, все так же упрямо отворачиваясь, но не уходил и руки не забирал.

И Дик подумал, что это хорошо. Хороший знак для такого дурного человека как он, совершившего такой дурной, и по правде, обдуманный поступок. Ведь того, что между ними с Китом произошло, он хотел, и хотел давно, и если бы не Уилл… если бы он не узнал, то Дик вряд ли стал бы даже жалеть о совершенном. Напротив, утром он был окрылен и повторил бы еще. И если совсем говорить по правде — повторил бы и прямо сейчас.

И Дику самому от себя становилось тошно, а еще хуже — от того, что он представлял, как бы сейчас смотрел на него Кит. Ведь Дик отрекся от него.

— Я пойму, Уилл, ты не думай, я просто хочу…

— Не думать? — отозвался Уилл, наконец, и в голосе его было гневное изумление. — О чем же мне не думать, Дик, друже: о тебе, о Ките, о Саутвелле, может, о Топклиффе? 

***  
— … ведь речь не только обо мне, Уилл, ты же понимаешь! Речь о тебе, о … Ките — ему ты ты тоже скажешь отселиться? Джае если мы с ссоре, над всеми нами нависла смертельная угроза, ну, же Уилл…

Дик частил, перебивал сам себя, и норовил заглянуть в глаза. Уилл слушал его и не слышал. Да и какая разница, что он говорил, что мог сказать кто-либо, если судить нужно было лишь по делам?

— Давай оставим распри, помиримся, как вы с Китом тогда… в тот день… перед Пасхой! — донеслось до него, и Уилл сжал кулаки.

Он не хотел этого говорить, но слова вырвались сами, прежде, чем он успел прикусить язык:

— В тот день, когда вы с Китом впервые поцеловались, ты хочешь сказать.

Дик ошалело уставился на него, а потом покраснел — до корней волос, до выступивших на кончиках ресниц слез.

— Что ты… Уилл… Причем тут…

— Кит уже ушел, — отрезал Уилл и встал, делая шаг к лестнице, оставляя позади Дика, наверное — навсегда. Это было больно, но не больнее другого предательства. — Ты уйдешь тоже. Сегодня же — благо, здесь живет твоя сестра.

— Но Саутвелл…

— А с этим я как-нибудь разберусь сам.

***  
Теперь Дик отлично понимал Энн, когда та с досадой говорила о семейном упрямстве Шекспиров, зачастую не сулившем ничего хорошего. С тем же успехом можно было вести беседы с чернильницей, оставленной на кухне, — подношением Меркурию и Эроту, так и не разделенному ими с Психеей.

Дик вскочил со своего ложа так рьяно, что у него потемнело в глазах. Он тряхнул головой и наткнулся на взгляд Уилла. Тот смотрел в пустоту или внутрь себя, отрешенно, словно никакого Дика и не было в комнате, словно его не существовало вовсе. Он думал — но вовсе не о том, что ему грозило. Всем им. 

Дик вновь почувствовал, как заливает лицо краской стыда, но и — гнева. Неужели Уилл не понимает, насколько большой была опасность, насколько грозный противник у них? Не сам ли он уговаривал Дика бежать — и для чего, чтобы оттянуть неизбежную гибель на пару месяцев?

Дик затряс его за плечи:

— Уилл, очнись! Как, с чем ты будешь разбираться, когда вслед за отцом Саутвеллом к вам явится Топклифф?

Уилл посмотрел на него — все так же невидяще.

— Я сказал: уходи.

Дик с трудом подавил в себе желание влепить ему пощечину.

— Я уйду, уйду. Но не надейся…

Договорить он не успел.

Скрипнула дверь, что-то зашелестело, по углам, разгоняя тени, пошли шепотки.

— Преподобный! Как честь для нас! — раздался радостный голос Джона Шекспира.

Дик оглянулся — Уилл смотрел теперь прямо на него, а на щеках проступил рваные пятна.


	9. Chapter 9

Глава 9

Он вернулся под утро, когда свет все еще был мертвенно-голубоватым, а свежий, девственный, как отстиранная простынь, снег вкрадчиво хрустел в такт шагам. Пару раз Кит останавливался, чтобы набрать в легкие жгучего от неожиданного мороза воздуха — это отрезвляло. Он оборачивался, раздраженно отбрасывая взлохмаченные ветром волосы, и смотрел на свои черные следы — вереница, извиваясь, вела в никуда.

Ему было необходимо вернуться и увидеть Уилла, чтобы сказать ему, где он сможет найти то, что хочет. Такова была обязанность Меркурия перед Орфеем, что бы между ними не произошло по дороге в Ад и обратно.

Стратфорд просыпался, замирая так же, как и Кит. Рабочие шли, чтобы оттесать камни или дерево для чьего-то строительства. Колокола церкви Святой Троицы начинали раскачиваться, чтобы заговорить.

Что-то должно было произойти, или уже произошло.

Воздух, горьковатый и зимний, сгущался, как будто вслед за снегопадом должна была разразиться гроза. Киту было знакомо это ощущение, и своему чутью он доверял. 

Когда он смотрел в сторону дома Шекспиров, волоски на его спине поднимались дыбом отнюдь не от холода.

Приблизившись, он услышал конское ржание и голоса.

Джон Шекспир, как и раньше, властно рокотал, оставаясь невидимым, а отвечал ему другой голос, чуждый для этого дома.

Кит мог бы сказать, что этот голос ему знаком — и ожидаем именно таким утром, как сегодня.

Кивнув самому себе, он решил, что увидеть снова эту шляпу, надвинутую на глаза, и руки в темных веснушках, пока рано. Прежде всего нужно было найти Уилла — и поговорить с ним.

Он был почти уверен в том, что его заметят — но оклик догнал его, когда он успел взбежать по лестнице вверх, из кожевенного магазина на второй этаж.

— Мастер Марло! — ахнул маленький Эд, появившись из ниоткуда.   
Как и все беды, уготованные этому дому.

***   
Дик ушел — как и обещал, в ночь, и Уилл не стал его задерживать. 

В другой день, в другое время, Уилл сожалел бы о нем — но не сейчас. 

Кит был где-то — рядом и далеко, так далеко, словно кто-то из них в одном из их путешествий так и остался по ту сторону Стикса, а кто-то — вновь перешел его, возвращаясь в мир живых. Уилл не был уверен, что остался — не он. 

И в другое время это стало бы поводом для тоски, сдавливающей грудь обручами, грызущей изнутри и снаружи, словно хищный зверек с острыми зубами, крыса или хорек, охочие до живой плоти. Но сейчас он был словно пустая оболочка, тень прежнего Уилла, и мысли его были о другом.

Он словно бы спал, и только одно — тревожное, жгучее чувство — билось, отдаваясь в ушах набатным гулом, заставляя вздрагивать от случайных шорохов.

Он не хотел встречаться с кузеном Робертом, отцом Робертом — заранее зная, что хорошего от этой встречи ждать не стоило. Он избегал встречи весь вечер и ночь, но знал: она должна состояться.

Роберт нашел его сам.

— Мир тебе, кузен, — сказал негромко, вырастая очередной тенью среди сгустившихся теней — почти там же, куда шагнул Дик, чтобы уйти.

— Не мир, но меч, — буркнул Уилл, отводя глаза и жалея, что не может закрыть уши: отец Саутвелл не зря славился тем, что его речи могли растопить даже окаменевшее в грехе сердце.

— Прости?

— Я говорю: здравствуй, Роберт, как дела в Лондоне? Как поживает милорд Саутгемптон? А милорд Топклифф?

Кузен покачал головой, вздохнул:

— Мне говорили Уилл, что ты сам не свой, но я не думал…

— А о том, что ты приведешь сюда, к моей семье ищеек Топклиффа ты, конечно, тоже не подумал?!

Уилл и сам не понял, как сорвался на крик — то рвалось наружу росшее в нем и наконец, расправившееся, словно пружина, напряжение.

— Мастер Марло! — раздался крик Эда, и Уилл замер, уставившись в пустоту.

***   
Не успев ответить Эду, не успев даже повернуть к нему голову, Кит услышал еще один возглас — наверху, там, где должен был спать Уилл, и где он наверняка уже не спал. Уилл прокричал так, как мог бы сделать это насквозь промоченный болезнью и потом больной из Вифлеемской богадельни.

О Топклиффе, о семье.

Кит закусил губу, и сквозь напряжение улыбнулся восторженно и слегка испуганно вытаращившему глаза лопоухому Эду:

— Доброе утро, малыш. У вас, как я посмотрю, с самого утра неспокойно.

Эд закивал — быстро-быстро, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

— Все сошли с ума, — простодушно сознался он.

— Погоди немного, и безумцы покажутся тебе благороднейшими из людей, — проговорил Кит, и взбежал по лестнице, никак не пытаясь скрыть свое появление.

Вид Уилла ошпарил ему зрение так, словно они не встречались несколько лет. Уилл был лопоух, как и его младший брат, и так же встрепан. Щеки его горели, под глазами залегли свинцовые тени, глаза были — как у того, кто познал экстаз и ужас в один и тот же миг. Это заслонило — того, кто был с ним под одной крышей, стоял рядом, собирался ответить на вопли, и только то, что Кит переступил порог комнаты, остановило его.

Саутвелл, Роберт, отец Саутвелл — в зыбком утреннем свете он казался таким же новым, как нетронутый снег и чистый лист. Его волосы стали короче, а кожа бледнее — и всего-то. Остановив на вошедшем спокойный, чуть застывший взгляд, он произнес взвешенно:

— И тебе мир, друг мой. Вот уж не ожидал встретить тут и тебя тоже — неисповедимы пути Господни, воистину.

Кит, скрестив руки на груди, широко улыбнулся.

***   
Кит явился — легко, как и полагалось Меркурию, быстро — как приходит на зов божество своему верному адепту.

Так же неожиданно и так же — нежданным гостем.

Впрочем, по тому, как переглянулись они двое — Кит и Саутвелл, как заговорили друг с другом, словно давние знакомые, расставшиеся всего пару часов назад, , Уилл почувствовал гостем — себя.

Кит снова пришел без шляпы — и снег, все еще сыпавшийся на их головы, блестел каплями воды в его волосах.

— Здравствуй, — сказал он, жадно глядя на Кита, ища и тут же находя в его лице, позе, в его одежде признаки того где, с кем и как он проводил ночь. — Ты пришел забрать вещи, что у тебя остались в этом доме? Бумагу, что принес тебе вчера ночью Дик? Чернильницу?

Скулы Кита окаменели, а брови Роберта взметнулись вверх — невольно, и Уилл понимал, что надо остановиться, но остановиться уже не мог.

— Оно и правильно, Кит. Видишь, мы теперь в некотором роде чумные. Зайди в наш дом — и рискуешь живым не выйти.

***  
Киту не слишком хотелось признавать свою оторопь, похожую на мороз, наконец забравшийся под одежду — уже тогда, когда ему нужно было отступить под натиском огня, догорающего в натопленном камине. Уилл глядел на него по-птичьи и по-детски, широко раскрыв глаза. Так, как мог бы смотреть тот, другой, Дик Бербедж, оставленный за порогом прошлой ночи.

Орфей, забрав у него безумие, присвоил себе, и сейчас был невыносим.

И Кит — признал, что поражен его стрелой.

Отведя взгляд от Робина, понял, что вспыхивает, словно оскорбленная девица, словно пучок сухостоя, на который попала случайная искра.

— Я вижу, кое-кто зависим от каждого слова отца куда больше, чем хотел показать вчера, — проговорил он, растягивая слова и делая между ними почти сценические паузы — чтобы не сорваться на крик сразу же. Холод ярости расползался по венам, подталкивая услужливо отсортированные картины недавних воспоминаний. — Ну что же, я могу это понять — в конце концов, когда-то этот дом может стать твоим. Главное — не унаследовать кучу дерьма, которую я все еще вижу во дворе.

Делить постель с женой — совсем не то, что утешаться в объятиях мимолетного приятеля, да, Орфей?

Как дурно, когда твои друзья слишком болтливы.

От унижения, преподнесенного так просто, так — рублено и в лоб, Кит едва не скрипнул зубами, выводя все новые слова — и не в силах остановиться, как во время приступа сильнейшей боли — вдохновения:

— Я сегодня же перееду в вашу паршивую гостиницу, не волнуйся. И надеюсь, ты скажешь об этом своему другу Дику, чтобы он смог отнести мне еще немного бумаги, если будет на то его воля.

***  
Слова Кита метили в грудь, и попали — в самое сердце.

Уилл не сомневался, что каждое, каждое имело двойное, тройное дно.

Хвастовство — и тут же желание унизить.

Подстрекательство — и тут же злость, что ручная собачка не спешит прыгать через горящий обруч.

Ну надо же.

Лицо Кита пошло пятнами, но губы по-прежнему растягивала улыбка. Он всегда улыбался, когда хотел задеть, уязвить, когда делал больно — любому из своих многочисленных любовников. Любому, кто рискнул пойти за ним, бросив все.

Уилл прикусил костяшки пальцев, избегая теперь смотреть на него.

— Вот как? — сказал негромко, сдерживаясь, чтобы снова не сорваться в крик. — Вот как? Ты добыл деньги — у милорда Грэвилла, я правильно понял? Это оказалось так легко.

Уилл сделал несколько торопливых шагов — от камина обратно, мимо Роберта Саутвелла, застывшего изваянием. Но каждый раз, когда он мог оказаться рядом с Китом. Уилл останавливался, будто налетев на невидимую стену.

— И вчерашней ночи тебе показалось мало. А позавчерашней — тоже?

Он все-таки шагнул — сжимая кулаки, мимо ошарашенного Саутвелла, так некстати оказавшегося между ними. Теперь он смотрел Киту в лицо, и не видел ничего, кроме сузившихся, потемневших от гнева глаз.

— Так вот. Дика ищи в другом месте. Здесь он больше не живет.

***  
— О, даже так…

Кит заговорил еще медленнее, глядя на Уилла в упор — так, будто пытался донести ему что-то очень сложное, так, словно пытался преподать урок латыни. В памяти всплыло: я не хочу читать этого Гесиода, мастер Морли, он такой скучный, ну кто станет писать стихи о земледелии в то время, как вокруг столько интересного?

Запах Уилла, тепло его тела, обещание прикосновения и удара — это было слишком близко и явно, как без меры удачный сон перед рассветом.

— Ты бы лучше за своими детьми следил так, как следишь за тем, как я провожу ночи. Мне показалось, или с самого приезда сюда ты ясно дал мне знать, что тебя интересует больше? Так уж изволь быть последовательным, Орфей. Считай свои ступени и не оборачивайся. И да — постарайся разогнать от себя последних друзей, которых у тебя, как показал опыт, и так не слишком много… Пошли Дика Бербеджа к черту и ко мне — тем лучше, я приму его, как приму всякого, кто изгнан.

Робин качнулся к ним, пытаясь что-то сказать. Кит стрельнул взглядом в его сторону — бедняга, привыкший сражаться то с Королевой, то с Топклиффом, то с Сатаной, не знал, что делать, столкнувшись со ссорами двух поэтов. Ему, как поэту, это было неведомо — Кит запомнил это еще с континента.

— Свято место пусто не бывает, — почти пропел он, и изо всех сил, резко и больно, пихнул Уилла в грудь.

***  
— Я слежу, — процедил Уилл, неотрывно глядя на Кита. — Не стоит так волноваться. Слежу.

И вправду — следил. За разгоравшимся румянцем на щеках Кита, за сжимающимися кулаками, за напружинившимся телом, за словами, бьющими больно, невыносимо больно — в растравленную свежую рану. Следил — внимательно, неотрывно, зная, что за ударом словом может последовать удар кулаком или кинжалом. Страшась их — и желая.

Следил — и уследил. Почти.

Все же, как он ни был готов к тому, что мог бы сказать Кит, к тому, что он мог бы сделать, подтверждая признание Дика, Уилл не ожидал, что это признание случится так скоро. Случится — так.

И потому отшатнулся, все-таки вскрикнув, словно от неожиданности или от невыносимой боли. Впрочем, и то, и другое было правдой. Меркурий мог стать лекарством, но чаще бывал — смертельным ядом. И об этом, пристрастившись к его обжигающей горечи и его теплу, к его ускользающему блеску, не стоило забывать ни на миг. Кит ударил его в грудь, отталкивая и вызывая сблизиться одновременно. И Уилл принял вызов, оступившись лишь на миг, рванулся вперед, краем глаза успев заметить посеревшее лицо кузена Саутвелла, его расширившиеся глаза.

— Джентльмены, — лепетал этот святоша, а Уилл уже хватал Кита за грудки, встряхивая с неизвестно откуда взявшейся силой, замахивался метя в челюсть, уже чувствуя теплую кровь Кита на своих костяшках.

— Примешь его? О, я не сомневался! Побежишь вслед!  
Так-то ты поступаешь со мной, Меркурий? За что?

***   
От злости у Кита побелели губы.

Уилл Шекспир, упрямый твердолобый баран, вел себя так, что по сравнению с ним даже его припадочный отец казался теперь изысканным и взвешенным, как лучшие политики Вестминстера. Не видя самого себя — ни на толику, ни краем глаза, ни издали! — он бросался к тому, кого полагал сосредоточением всех своих несчастий, и облаивал, будто трусливая собачонка. Впрочем, разве Кит не обманывался, убеждая себя в том, что его Орфей — не именно таков?

Трусоват, глуповат, обычен — всем, всем собою, от мысков до кончиков оттопыренных ушей.

Всем, кроме своего таланта?

Не успел он додумать эту мысль, ощущая отголосок твердости плеч Уилла на своих ладонях, как тот, коротко размахнувшись, ударил — не метя, не приходя в себя, прямиком по лицу.

Кит отшатнулся, зажав тыльной стороной ладони разбитые губы. Тут же отнял руку от лица, весело посмотрев на отпечаток кровавой кривой улыбки на коже. Хотел сплюнуть — прямиком Уиллу под ноги, но вместо этого позволил телу двигаться и поступать так, как было правильнее всего.

Если собака срывается с поводка и забывает, чья рука ее кормила — ее стоит проучить.

Даже если следом собираешься сам стать псом, выброшенным из дома.

Перехватить Уилла — за горло, и, стиснув пальцы, от души приложить спиной о стену, мигом поменявшись местами, было так приятно, что Кит позволил себе больше.

— Не обращай внимания, Робин, — бросил он оторопевшему Саутвеллу, ударяя Уилла в стену — еще раз, и глядя на него, только на него, в упор. — Наш общий друг Уилл просто пытается сказать, что с приездом в Стратфорд лондонские приятели вроде меня наскучили ему… Стали неудобны… Стали напоминать о том, о чем вспоминать под боком у отца и супруги не стоит. Ведь так?

***  
Больно не было.

Злость, пополам с азартом, неожиданно вскипели в крови — Уилл лишь почувствовал пальцы Кита на своем горле, а вслед — с ужасом, досадой, радостью, трепетом — то, что Кит оказался совсем рядом. Его Кит, знакомый каждой черточкой, каждой своей повадкой, ритмом дыхания, даже злостью и яростью — знакомый. И он — прикасался к Уиллу, и можно было прикоснуться к нему. Дыхания не хватало, а тело — тело отозвалось привычно, и все слова, которые хотел и мог сказать Уилл, те, которыми он мог упрекнуть Кита, замерли на языке.

Тогда он оттолкнул Кита — с усилием, почти сверхъестественным, чувствуя у него не хватает воли, и ненавидя себя за это, и Кита — еще больше. И понимая, что любит — так же сильно, как и прежде, и сможет простить, все, что Кит творил, начиная с того безумного утра в хижине, завершившегося, завершавшегося — сегодняшним утром. Прямо сейчас, видимо, навсегда.

Уилл еще раз пихнул Кита в грудь, а тот что-то кричал — по-прежнему, и из всего сказанного Уилл уловил только то, что он назвал кузена Саутвелла смешным, детским именем, которым и сам Уилл его называл еще тогда, когда Робин не отбыл на учение в свой Реймс. Жесткие пальцы разжались на горле — и можно было что-то тоже прокричать в ответ, да вот хоть бы: «Кто тебе Роберт Саутвелл? За что ты упрекаешь меня, Кит?», — но сил не было.

Уилл прислонился к стене, закрыв глаза, вдыхая, благодаря Кита за то, что тот перестал касаться его.

— Уходите, — получилось выдавить, наконец. — Вы оба. Прямо сейчас. Прошу.

***  
Уилл оттолкнул его, как ребенок отталкивает родителя, не желая ни ласки, ни справедливого наказания за проступки. Кит шатнулся назад, отступая на шаг и разжав пальцы, как будто прикосновение, вызванное злостью, было — и лаской заодно.

Орфей пытался приказывать, но — просил. Просил о том, чтобы ему было позволено уйти в Аид в одиночестве, чтобы все, кто пытался сопровождать его, давать советы, любить, в конце концов — убирались прочь.

На Олимп, в Лондон, к чертям собачьим.

А Кит снова протягивал руку — для укуса.

— Нет, — сказал он, ломая хребет своей гордости, уже успевшей поджечь кровь и осветить душу алым заревом. — Не сразу. Не так.

Не обращая ни малейшего внимания на то, что они были не одни, что весь мир мог смотреть на них сквозь тихую белизну снега, Кит дернулся вперед, и вместо того, чтобы ударить еще раз — с полным правом и осознанием своей правоты, прижался губами к губам Уилла.

Крепко, зло — и без тени улыбки.

***   
Кит его поцеловал — и сделалось так больно, куда больнее, чем если бы Кит ударил наотмашь, чем если бы с размаху всадил нож в грудину — по рукоять. Уилл и всхлипнул — так, как человек, который уже отмеряет последние минуты жизни, по одной. Руки взлетели сами — обнять, схватить за волосы, притянуть к себе, поцеловать: солоно, горько, сквозь пленку крови, сладко, вжаться всем телом — в него, в последний раз.

Такой — теперь Уилл это увидел так же ясно, как будто в комнате разом зажгли сотню свечей — будет их разлука. Долгая разлука на всю жизнь — пустую, лишенную смысла и сути. Такой она будет обязательно, она обязательно случится, если не прямо сейчас, то немного позже. Потому что Орфею и Меркурию, человеку и небожителю, нельзя провести всю жизнь вместе. И все, чтобы они ни делали после этого — будет лишь отсрочкой.

Так не лучше ли — прямо сейчас?

Он снова оттолкнул Кита — гораздо мягче, чем прежде, зажмурился — не в силах смотреть ему в глаза, едва сдерживая рыдание.

— Уходи, прошу. Оба… уходите.

Можно и нужно было сказать о погоне, о том, что Топклифф их обязательно найдет, но Уилл почему-то был уверен, что Кит знает об этом. И что это — отнюдь не главное.

***

О том, что Уилл сошел с ума, Дик узнал от Эда. Не то, чтобы он планировал околачиваться у дома Шекспиров, тем более, отсиживаться у них на кухне, когда Уилл выгнал его, считай, взашей. Но и терпеть бесконечные подначки и издевки сестры уже не было никакой возможности.

«Все правильно сделал, так с тобой и надо, дураком эдаким, что ему поверил, — говорила Эллен, и не умокала, пожалуй, ни на минуту с тех пор, как Дик вчера ночью постучал в ворота дома, где она жила. — Доверился, пошел за ним, как за солнцем ясным, Уилл то, Уилл се, Уилл лучший друг! Самый лучший — такой, что может друга, как собаку паршивую, выставить вон из дома. Да и то, собаку вряд ли. А что бы было с тобой, если бы вдруг меня в Стратфорде не было? А? Да уж, если б меня кто спросил, то я бы сказала: никуда не годен этот твой Хренотряс, только что сестер друзей портить. То ли дело мастер Марло — вот с кем дружбу водить надо, да только он умный, не станет путаться с такими, как ты».

Как назло, с вечера в Стратфорде выпал снег, и Дик только отмалчивался, глядя в окно. Стратфорд был белым даже в темноте, и цепочку следов от дома Шекспиров до дома Эллен быстро занесло.

Дик отмалчивался — да и что тут скажешь? Все было правдой, за исключением одного. Кит, как оказалось, был не так уж умен, раз связался с таким, как он. А он, Дик, получается, был не таким уж преданным другом. Уиллу — потому что сделал то, что сделал. А Киту — что, покинув дом Шекспиров, не поторопился к милорду Грэвиллу — предупредить Кита об опасности.

И потому, чуть свет, Дик снова оказался у Шекспиров — под радостный писк юной румяной Мэри и озадаченную трескотню Эда.

— Подрались, мастер Дик, как есть подрались! Прямо при преподобном — и совести у Уилла хватило. А потом мастер Кит ушел. Говорит, в гостиницу пойду, и ты, Робин, иди со мной.

— А Уилл же что?

— А что Уилл. Сначала хохотал, как умалишенный. А потом в спальне заперся. Говорит: ну, хоть одним чертом меньше. И это он о преподобном так, представляете?


	10. Chapter 10

Глава 10

Кит завидел его еще издали — на белом листе снега трудно было скрыть даже самую мелкую кляксу. На этой бумаге писалась теперь их история — глупая, нелепая, смешная. Дик Бербедж, упрямо сжимая кулаки, будто перед дракой, возник из ниоткуда, потоптался на месте, раззираясь, и направился… Кит знал, куда.

Вечный тугодум Дик оказался шустрее других, шустрее многих — и пришел первым. Всего-навсего через день после того, как они оба покинули гостеприимный дом Шекспиров.

Отойдя от окна, Кит налил себе вина и поставил на стол еще одну склянку — пока пустую. Он был уже здорово пьян, и удовольствие от легкого головокружения усиливалось каждый раз, когда он подливал себе еще.

Ему не хотелось ни писать, ни блевать — хотя порой это было так похоже.

Ему не хотелось помнить, как называется город, где их всех так стреножило вывертами судьбы. Он не ждал Уилла — и ждал его больше всех. Он знал, почему не приходит Робин — и почему Дик уже взбегает по скрипучей лестнице вверх.

В ночь, проведенную в полупьяном бреду, ему снился Уилл — он молчал, и смотрел с укоризной, будто мученик с древней фрески. Во сне Кит хотел сказать что-то о пальмовой ветви, пустой славе и глупой ревности, такой неуместной по отношению к тому, кто сам — сгусток воспоминаний.

Но не смог.

— Я не запираю дверь, потому что жду слишком много гостей, — сказал он громко после первого же стука. — Входи, Дик Бербедж, и чувствуй себя как дома — в кои-то веки, пожалуй.

***  
Услышав голос Кита, Дик замер с занесенным над дверным косяком кулаком.

Выходит, Кит знал о том, что он придет? Он ждал его? А может, и не его, сказано ведь: я жду слишком многих. Пожалуй, впервые за весь путь, проделанный из дома Шекспиров до гостиницы, Дик задумался, зачем он пришел. А еще над тем — что было бы, если бы Кит его не ждал? Ведь не мог же он в самом деле предвидеть, что Дик к нему придет?

Конечно, оправданий нашлась сразу сотня: и нужно было рассказать, что произошло с тех пор, как Кит ушел. И о том, что Топклифф ищет Саутвелла и наверняка найдет и их тоже, и о том, что Уилл теперь все знает, и о том, что знание это, должно быть, свело его с ума.

Но сейчас Дик вдруг понял, что Кит все это уже знает. Знает, наверное, до последнего слова, которое Дик хотел бы сказать. Не зря же Кита некоторые звали чернокнижником.

И наверняка знает еще и то, что Дик бы охотно повторил позавчерашнюю ночь.

Пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы войти — на негнущихся ногах, с разом вспыхнувшими щеками. Хорошо, хоть их можно списать на мороз.

— Здравствуй, Кит. Откуда ты узнал, что это именно я?

***  
Дик вошел, стыдливо раскрасневшись, с тысячами невысказанных мыслей — в глазах и на губах. Кит встретил его широкой улыбкой, усевшись прямо на край стола, шутливым жестом обведя тесную комнату под самой крышей: вот и все мои владения, дружок.

— Мне нашептали мои демоны, Дик. Те, которых я одалживаю у царя Соломона, когда дела идут из рук вон плохо, а иными словами — хуевей некуда. Хочешь вина? Хочешь есть? Вино помогает забыть о вине и прочей дряни…

Он отпил, и отсалютовал гостю.

За Диком, ложась на стену, вырастала черная, вкрадчивая тень Топклиффа — и сквозь пьяный дух нащупывались отзвуки того запаха, что стоит в пыточных камерах. Сырость. Металл. Сырое мясо — почти как на рынке Смитфилд.

— И я бы хотел сказать тебе спасибо за то, что ты пришел. Я уже успел заскучать здесь — в одиночестве, один на один с новыми знаниями и старыми размышлениями. Поэтому знай: тебе здесь очень, очень рады. Ни одна из твоих дам, брошенных в Лондоне, не была так рада тебе, как я сейчас.

***  
Будь Кит одной из тех дам, о которых он говорил с такой непринужденной легкостью, все было бы куда проще. Он бы подошел к нему, поцеловал руку, отпустил дежурный комплимент, раскручивая беседу.

И хотя Кит не был девицей или дамой, жаждущей объятий Дика, но и вести себя с ним, просто как с другом — не значило ли это оскорбить и оттолкнуть его?

И Дик решил, что будет вести себя так, будто они на сцене. Как тогда — в тот день, когда они бежали из Лондона.

Он кинул взгляд в окно: по снегу, далеко не так утоптанном, как в этот час в Лондоне, сновали прохожие. Весь двор был как на ладони.

— А, ты увидел меня в окно, — улыбнулся с облегчением, отвечая невпопад, и все же — именно так, как и должен был ответить. Как требовала их совместная сцена — прямо сейчас. — Вина — хочу… Я пришел к тебе от Шекспиров, и там большой переполох…

Во рту и правда пересохло, и к тому же, пока пьешь, можно было обдумать следующую реплику. Его герои, бывало, много пили, когда им приходилось много думать.

Стоит ли говорить о том, что узнал, ведь Кит виделся вчера с Саутвеллом, а раз уж Дик сумел сложить два и два, то Кит и подавно может?

***  
Понятливо кивнув, Кит налил Дику — щедро, щедрее некуда. Горлышко глиняной бутылки было теплым — так часто оно оказывалось в ладони.

— Если захочешь еще — не стесняйся, у меня теперь достаточно денег, чтобы упиться тут до смерти, — заметил он великодушно.

Чтобы взять свою выпивку, Дику нужно было подойти к самому столу — ближе, ближе. Это было интересным началом игры — чернилами и грязными подошвами по белизне снега.

— Не удивлюсь, если кто-то из Шекспиров просил тебя передать мне что-то. Вот только что? Чтобы я катился к черту? Чтобы сдох? Что все пропало, и нужно было слушать меня с самого начала, а не пытаться отыскать во мне все мыслимые и немыслимые грехи, с чем я отлично справляюсь и сам?

Он пил, улыбался, и обшаривал Дика взглядом с головы до ног. Ему было весело.

— Где ты живешь теперь, Дик Бербедж? Не хочешь присоединиться сегодня ко мне, или у тебя уже есть приглашения попристойнее?

***  
Дик благодарно кивнул, подходя и принимая вино из рук Кита, делая сразу большой глоток — будто исстрадавшийся от жажды, будто за окном был не заснеженный в апреле Стратфорд, а иссушенная зноем пустыня.

Вопросы, вопросы, вопросы — заданные, незаданные, тайные, явные, — висели в воздухе, словно капли тумана.

Второй глоток был поменьше, хотя вино, который угощал его Кит было отменным после той бурды, которую они хлебали все эти месяцы.

— Ты хочешь спросить, виде ли я Уилла или Джона? Нет, о том, что ты заходил и ушел, как и я, мне рассказал Эд. Он не слишком хорошо понял, что произошло, кроме того, что вы поссорились.

Оно и к лучшему. Он не понял, а Дик все же не был таким непроходимым тупицей, каким считала его Энн — и не стал ничего объяснять.

— Я живу у родственников, — сказал он, и тут же поправился, чтобы Кит не считал, что он хочет солгать. — У Эллен. И твоему обществу буду только рад — по правде, она меня запилила.

Он улыбнулся — неловко и криво, выпадая из роли, или продолжая ее, как то диктовала необходимость.

***  
— Не бойся, пилить тебя я не стану, — подливая еще и еще, Кит невольно отзеркалил картинную ухмылку Дика, оттенившую в его лице что-то новое. — Пока что я хочу покоя. До той поры, когда пребывать в нем станет невозможно — а это случится очень скоро. Так что…

Не окончив фразы, он продолжил разглядывать Дика. Когда-то оно казалось ему простоватым — даже для тех ролей, что поручал ему Бербедж-старший. Сравнивая его с Недом, Кит полагал, что игра Дика может тронуть сердца и прочие нежные части тела лишь у юных девушек и падких до развлечений леди, но теперь ему очень хотелось свое мнение переменить — будто надоевшее перештопанное белье.

Он с удовольствием повел плечами под новой рубашкой из тонкого полотна, и продолжил со смешливым вздохом:

— Так что слушай, что я могу тебе предложить, и загибай пальцы, чтобы оценить мою дружбу. Я не такой уж говнюк, как мог рассказать тебе Уилл. Я дам тебе крышу над головой и выпивку за свой счет — это ведь так много, когда не нужно убирать кучу чужого дерьма с чужого двора, верно? А еще… еще у меня есть я и начатая сегодня пьеса, благодаря которой мы будем есть и пить.

***  
— Ты… ты начал пьесу? Господь всемилостивый, как это здорово, так здорово Кит! — Дик совершенно позабыл, о чем думал еще минуту назад. Он вдруг ощутил то, что ощущали моряки, потерпевшие кораблекрушение, которых помотало по бурным водам, а потом они, наконец, увидели землю. — Боже мой, Кит! Боже мой! Уилл… знает?

Слова вылетели прежде, чем Дик успел прикусить язык.

Он не должен был спрашивать, не должен бы говорить об Уилле. Не сейчас, когда Кит предлагает ему выпивку, кров, свою дружбу, и — если говорить совсем начистоту — свою постель.

— Прости, — сказал он, смутившись и опуская глаза в свой стакан под пристальным взглядом Кита, будто надеялся там найти нужные слова. — Я не с того начал. Просто это так неожиданно и славно — твоя новая пьеса! И если ты хочешь, если ты предлагаешь это мне — я останусь. — Он впервые рискнул посмотреть Киту в глаза — внимательно прищуренные, настороженные, несмотря на легкомысленную улыбку на губах. — Не потому, что мне некуда идти или потому что я страшусь сестры. Потому что ты этого хочешь. Потому, что я этого хочу.

***  
В глазах Дика успели сменить друг друга вспышки: восторга, ужаса, раскаянья, решимости. Чередой, вереницей чувств, достойных того, чтобы быть сыгранными на сцене перед толпами зрителей. Он, должно быть, думал, что неосторожным вопросом вызвал чужую злость и обиду — но Кит ответил просто, как будто речь шла о чем-то совершенно неважном, не достойном и толики внимания, уделенного пьесе и вину:

— Нет, Уилл ничего не знает, и, пожалуй, не хочет знать. Оставайся здесь и в том, что я напишу — если хочешь.

Он соскользнул со стола, оказавшись близко к Дику, близко настолько, что тепло, исходящее от гостя, стало таким же явным, как и скрытое метание желаний.

Сделать шаг в сторону, к окну, чтобы приоткрыть его, впустив весеннюю, зимнюю свежесть, было неправильно и правильно одновременно.

— Теперь, после всего, что тебе довелось пережить, ты сможешь говорить о католиках и протестантах тем же тоном, что и Топклифф. Что и я. Что и сама Леди Королева. Порой, чтобы сыграть, нужно увидеть достаточно много крови.

Обернувшись, он снова улыбнулся:

— И не думай, что то, что я тебе отсосал, означает, что ты обязан играть в моих пьесах или делать со мной что-то еще. Будем считать, что это было таким же проявлением осознанного желания, как и твой приход ко мне сегодня.

***  
Кит был так близко, что Дик затаил дыхание, обуреваемый тысячью мыслей и чувств, начисто позабыв самим же себе поставленную роль.

Кита можно было притянуть к себе и поцеловать — вот прямо сейчас в терпкие от вина губы, и это будет не случайно урванный поцелуй тогда, когда в любой миг дверь может распахнуться, впуская еще одного визитера, и еще.

Они наконец-то были одни, и это уединение обещало столь многое, что у Дика похолодело в груди и закружилась голова: словно он заглянул в пропасть, стоя на самом ее краю. И она влекла и устрашала одновременно.

Таким же был и Кит: влекущим, внушающим опасение. Сейчас Дик был ему нужен. Но как знать, что будет потом, когда появятся другие, более опытные, более образованные, блестящие, не такие, как Дик?

Но что бы ни было потом — Кит сейчас был искренним, это Дик видел ясно.

И он искренне предлагал свою дружбу, вопреки словам Эллен, вопреки тому, что сам Дик привык думать о себе и о нем.

С Китом можно было говорить о его пьесе — почти на равных, и это он тоже предлагал сам! — а такого Дик не удостаивался даже от Уилла, да что там, никто и никогда не предлагал ему ничего подобного!

С Китом можно было делиться своими мыслями — просто как, потому что думаешь то, что думаешь, а не желаешь поразить очередную даму или очередного покровителя.

Зимний, совсем не апрельский воздух, немного охладил голову, и Дик отпил еще вина, откашлявшись, чтобы голос не казался хриплым.

— Я не думаю, что обязан… — и тут же смутился сказанному, — то есть, я обязан, конечно. Но я пришел к тебе по доброй воле, потому что хочу и давно хотел, Кит.

И снова он ничего не сказал о важном, том, что его тревожило последние сутки. И не знал, стоило ли вообще — говорить.

***  
Повисло недолгое молчание — как будто все сказанные и несказанные слова вытянуло в распахнутое окно — из распахнутых глаз. Дик смотрел на Кита, и боролся с собой — эта борьба отражалась на его чертах неумело скрываемым бегом тени. Дик хотел сделать что-то решительное — и Кит это видел, выжидая, предоставляя возможность совершить поступок.

Но ничего не произошло, и молчание было нарушено.

Кит отпил вслед за Диком, и встретил его речь смешком.

— Давно — это с каких таких пор? То, что стало для тебя поводом прийти, случилось всего два дня назад.

Он отвернулся и высунулся в окно, локтями упираясь в подоконник. Только на морозе он понял, как горят его щеки от вина, и как плывет перед глазами — от вина же. Опьянения столь же приятного, как теперь, Кит не испытывал столько же времени, сколько Дик желал переступить этот порог. Лет, пожалуй, сто.

— Мне будет очень интересно смотреть на тебя, Дик Бербедж, когда мы вернемся в Лондон, и тебе покажется, что все, о чем мы говорили и что делали здесь, было всего лишь причудливым сном, — задумчиво проговорил он, разглядывая груды дров, припорошенные снегом в гостиничном дворе. — Ты уже никогда не будешь прежним — но станешь ли делать вид, что это не так? Возможно, я даже не принялся бы компрометировать тебя веселья ради — только затем, чтобы сохранить в тебе тот огонь, что разгорелся сейчас.

— Давно — это не так давно, как можно было подумать, судя из моих слов, но и не так недавно, как думаешь ты, — сказал Дик, и сам запутался в собственных словесных построениях, и тут же устыдился этого. А еще того, что Кит, наверное, уязвленный его словами, предпочел смотреть не на него, а в окно, на исполосованный следами людей, животных, полозьев снег. выглянуло солнце — и тот час же с крыши закапало, весело и быстро.

Дик сделал шаг к Киту, положил руку ему на плечо.

— Давно — это еще с того поцелуя, пожалуй. Хотя поначалу я и сам боялся себе сказать это. И я не собираюсь в Лондоне, если мы когда-нибудь и вправду туда вернемся, делать вид, что ничего не произошло. Ты ждешь еще кого-то, Кит? Может быть…

Он хотел сказать: запрем дверь, но не решился.

Вдруг Кит снова поймет его неправильно и все пойдет кувырком — в который раз?

***  
— Жду, — просто ответил Кит, покосившись на руку Дика, коснувшуюся его плеча, с показным одобрением. — Но если сюда придет Робин, это случится не сегодня. А если кто-то, кто станет говорить и действовать от имени небезызвестного тебе милого старичка из Вестминстера — они не станут спрашивать, хочу ли я их видеть, и, скорее всего, вышибут дверь, даже если она не будет заперта. Просто для острастки.

Он рассмеялся — его склянка опустела за болтовней. Становилось холодно — в одном белье. Дик снова испытывал муки, звенящие в лучах выглянувшего солнца, как серебристая капель — чистые, честные, простые муки перед лицом сложной игры.

— Воображаю, как ты возвращаешься домой со словами: «Отец, этот ужасный Кит Марло заставил меня стать богоборцем и заниматься вызовом духов, все случилось в точности так, как ты предупреждал, отец». И это будет — самое щадящее из всех признаний, которые ты мог бы принести родным из Арденского леса и Стратфорда. Как раз хватило бы, чтобы подпортить бурную радость от лицезрения тебя живым.

***  
— А если придет Уилл? — хотел спросить Дик, но не решился. Снова не решился, да и неуместно это было сейчас — говорить об Уилле в то время, когда все мысли были заняты Китом. Разговором с ним, тем, что между ними произошло позавчера, тем, что возможно еще произойдет.

Он покачал головой, улыбнулся словам Кита — по-прежнему кривовато, отзываясь легкой насмешкой на дружескую подначку:

— Вообще-то я говорю «папаша». И вызовом духов мы совсем не занимались. По крайней мере, здесь, в Стратфорде, еще не успели.

Вспомнилась вдруг тень черной собаки — сгусток мрака чернее ночи на фоне темных зимних стволов, алые глаза мелькнувшие в темноте.

Алый шелк порванного платья — потом, когда они вернулись с добычей в хижину.

С этого все началось?

Или — нет, все-таки с поцелуя, прямо на сцене, под прицелом тысячи пар глаз?

Он повернул Кита к себе, положив вторую ладонь ему на плечо. Плечи под сорочкой — новой, тонкого полотна, с изящной вышивкой по вороту, и где только достал такую, в Стратфорде? — были твердым и горячими.

— Я потом все-таки запру дверь, если ты не возражаешь? — сказал, заглядывая в глаза Киту, скользя взглядом по подкрашенным вином губам.

И поцеловал. 

***  
Уилл старался не думать, о том, что Кит ушел, не жалея и не оглядываясь, как и положено богу, чей адепт оказался не слишком прозорлив, чтобы уверовать без оглядки. Или напротив — прозорлив чрезмерно?

Кит ушел — и ему надлежит худо-бедно, поднимать свою жизнь из руин, в которые она превратилась их общими стараниями. В конце концов, все не так страшно: у него есть Энн, есть крыша над головой, пусть хотя бы и в Стратфорде, и — возможно — теперь, после того, как Саутвелл покинул вместе с Китом неожиданно гостеприимный дом Джона, ищейки Топклиффа потеряют не только его след.

И нужно будет жить дальше.

Вот только как — Уилл не знал. Он гнал от себя трусливые, боязливые, правильные желания. Можно было оставить все, осесть, наконец, в отчем доме, как того и добивался Джон, перенять родительское ремесло и забыть, забыть о Лондоне о сцене, о Ките, о сочинительстве, как о сне — страшном и прекрасном одновременно, таком страшном и таком прекрасном, что при одном только воспоминании сердце заходилось бешеным, башенным боем. 

Но рука сама тянулась к перу в полувысохшей чернильнице, а голова гудела от новых рифм и новых, блестящих идей и мыслей, мыслей. Все становилось толчком к новому сюжету, и раз за разом, изнывая от тоски, замирая от болезненного, невыразимого чувства постигшей его несвободы, Уилл думал: нужно поделиться этим с Китом, срочно, сейчас же.

И вспоминал, что Кит ушел — навсегда.

И Лондон отныне был так же недоступен, как райские кущи для грешника, чей грех был — гордыня.

Смертный, непростительный грех.

***  
— Ну, что вы, милорд, — услышал он внизу смех Энн, и вчуже, больно удивился тому, что она еще может смеяться, когда жизнь растоптана и померкла, и не будет прежней — никогда. — Это лишнее.

— Напротив, прекрасные цветы предназначены для прекрасной дамы, миссис Шекспир — ворковал другой голос, разом вырваший Уилла из отчаяния и бездействия. 

Голос милорда Фалька Грэвилла, их соседа, того, кто увел у него любимого мужчину и прямо сейчас, сию минуту покушался на его жену. 

— Я не мог прийти к вам с пустыми руками, это было бы невежливо. Кроме того, это взятка.

— Взятка? — смеялась Энн, и Уилл двинулся вниз по лестнице, чувствуя, как зеленеет все перед глазами, как сердце каменеет в груди, а он сам становится будто крадущееся животное: смертельно раненное, готовое совершить последний, безумный прыжок.

— Да, ведь вы, может быть, можете рассказать мне, где мастер Марло. Надеялся найти его у вас — мы договаривались об одном деле, но…

Уилл не помнил, как скатился по лестнице, как схватил расфуфыренного милорда за грудки и от всей души тряхнул. Хорошо слышал — как вскрикнула Энн, увидел, как исказилось холеное лицо: недоумением, насмешкой, злостью.

— Ты… не смеешь дарить моей жене цветы. Я вызываю тебя на дуэль.

И он знал, что холеный милорд Фальк знает тоже — дело вовсе не в Энн.


	11. Chapter 11

Глава 11

Кит проснулся еще затемно. Снег успел стаять, весна — вернуть свои права, вино — быть выпитым, Дик — отоспаться. Плечо Дика, казавшееся белым в предрассветной зыби, было совсем рядом.

Вчера Кит решил оставить его у себя на всю ночь, и не мог бы сказать, что пожалел об этом. Обожание, восторг, неприкрытое, как будто распаленное впервые удовольствие — все это вызывало в нем приятный трепет, отдаленно напоминающий о тех мимолетных связях, которые сами собою плелись в вертепе Лондона.

Фальк и Дик — они оба оказались очень кстати, пока бушевала метель, и пока Уилл Шекспир как только мог показывал Киту Марло, что больше не нуждается в услугах проводника, соавтора, любовника, и кого бы то ни было еще.

Кем Кит мог бы стать для него — в будущем или настоящем.

Он сел, зевая, и стянул одеяло со спины Дика — но тот не проснулся. Как оказалось, засыпал он, будто младенец — на полуслове, на половине действия, с искренней сосредоточенностью, сковавшей черты лица. Кит не собирался выгонять его поутру, когда рассветет — разве что если бы Дик пожалел, наконец, о своем решении прийти и остаться. Впереди была еще одна ночь, а затем еще одна — и теперь можно было выбирать, в чьей компании коротать время в перерывах между…

Когда они вышли из дома Шекспиров, на лице Робина все еще было недоумение.

— Здесь происходят дела куда более странные, чем я мог подумать… — протянул он, надвигая шляпу на глаза. — Куда более странные…

Кит помнил слишком хорошо: Робин никогда не умел видеть между строк, видеть глубже поверхности воды, когда дело не касалось Господа Бога и его собственных поднебесных сражений. Сперва это удивляло, потом — бесило, а теперь вызывало что-то вроде умиления.

— Ты знаешь Уилла, он бывает слишком порывистым.

— Тебя я тоже знаю, и достаточно близко, чтобы утверждать, что ты не так развратен, как хочешь казаться. Бог видит это, Кит.

И тогда, чтобы отмахнуться, он поторопил события:

— Сейчас нам нужно будет разойтись. Когда встретимся снова, чтобы поговорить без чужих глаз, а главное — подальше от этого чертова пчелиного улья?

Робин сказал, что в «Лебеде» никто и никогда не просыпается слишком рано.

Прикрыв за собой дверь так, чтобы не разбудить Дика, Кит тихо сбежал вниз по деревянной лестнице.

***  
Весенние первоцветы в ладони невестки старого Шекспира оказались смяты — сэр Фальк хорошо это увидел, еще до того, как им на голову свалился, как недавний снег ее муженек.

А потом — только и видел, что сверкающие глаза с расползшимися зрачками, бледное лицо с рваным румянцем на скулах, рану на лбу — поджившую, но с выступающей сукровицей.

Сэр Фальк слышал, будто издали, все, что вопил этот сумасшедший: о том и о тех, о ком не имел права сказать даже слова, слышал — и испытывал лишь нечто вроде того рода досады, когда в душный, знойный день прогоняешь привязчивую муху и все никак не можешь прогнать, пока случайно не прихлопнешь.

Этот смешной малый со смешной фамилией был смешон и своей ревностью — не из-за жены, о, вовсе не из-за жены, сэр Фальк видел это ясно, и тому только способствовало яркое, весеннее, веселое, апрельское утро.

Он заговорил — о том, что сэр Фальк не мог оставить без внимания.

— Хорошо, — сказал Фальк, брезгливо отнимая от своей сорочки пальцы, перепачканные чернилами, с черным ободом вокруг ногтей: от угля, грифеля, грязи? — Прекрасно, мистер мавританский капитан, я принимаю ваш вызов. 

А когда тот захлопал ресницами, наконец, отступив, поклонился побледневшей супруге этого недалекого писаки — вот уж у кого мозгов хватило бы на троих мастеров Шекспиров и всех их отпрысков!

— Сожалею, миссис Шекспир, что вынужден прервать нашу беседу, но меня теперь ждут неотложные дела.

***  
— Ты пойдешь к нему и извинишься, Уилл, — сказала Энн, — глядя на мужа, с засторившимися чертами, бледного и решительного. — Что на тебя нашло? Милорд Грэвилл наш сосед, кроме того, он отлично владеет шпагой.

Уилл упрямо мотнул головой.

— Не пойду. Он оскорбил тебя, разве ты не понимаешь — эти цветы — это грязный намек…

Энн пожала плечами, скорбно посмотрев на погибшие, изломанные первоцветы в своей ладони:

— Не пойму, почему именно сегодня это стало оскорблением. Он друг нашей семьи, Уилл. Он приносил разные подарки и раньше — мне, детям, даже твоему отцу и матери. Он…

— Тем более! — рявкнул Уилл. — Я должен поквитаться с ним… За… за все это!… — он вырвал злосчастные цветы у нее из рук и кинул под ноги, наступив каблуком.

— Ты пойдешь и извинишься, Уилл, — повторила Энн, поджав губы, — иначе милорд Фальк тебя убьет.

***  
Вопреки ожиданию, в зале помимо трактирщика были и другие. Завидев их издали, Кит даже досадливо поморщился, и быстро порыскал взглядом туда-сюда, подыскивая стол подальше от окон, света и излишнего внимания.

Ведь всякий знал — нет никого любопытнее пьяного шотландца.

А парни, чуть примолкшие, и тут же продолжившие голготать на своем дурацком наречии, были из тех, кого так любил высмеивать в своих интермедиях Уилл Кемп: неотесанными, шумными, да еще и рыжими, как на подбор. Видимо, они только прибыли в Стратфорд — об этом говорила грязь на их одежде и ярко горящие от едва отступившего холода щеки, — и не зацепили нового постояльца по той лишь причине, что он тут же скрылся в тени.

Раздраженно вздохнув, Кит уселся так, чтобы видеть входную дверь и большую часть помещения, и даже не стал заказывать выпивку.

Всему было свое время.

Робин появился вскоре — но когда в окнах уже успело посветлеть, а пара свеч, воткнутых прямо на столешницу, погасли сами собой. Кита он углядел не сразу — так же он не торопился снимать свою неизменную в последнее время шляпу.

Но это его не спасло.

— Эй, бродяжка, — окликнул его один из выпивох, и даже поманил рукой на радость своим дружкам. — Что мнешься на пороге, а? Иди-ка к нам, мы тебя угостим, мы сегодня щедрые…

— Нальем тебе столько, сколько сможешь выжрать, — подхватил второй, грохнув кружкой о стол. — Если согласишься пить с нами за погибель сукинсынов!

И Робин, как будто поглупев в одно мгновение, переспросил, чуть вытянув шею:

— За чью погибель?

Ответ Кит услышал сквозь собственный сокрушенный вздох.

— Как кого? Ясен хрен, чертовых уродов Кэмпбеллов, мать их растуда! Чтобы сдохли все до единого, и знали, как переходить дорожку Макдональдам!

***  
Дом с появлением Уильяма и его дружков перевернулся вверх дном и стал похож на курятник.

Не стало покоя, к которому так лежала душа Джона, хотя некоторые подмастерья несправедливо считали, что его хлебом не корми, дай на кого-то покричать.

А ныне все только то и делали, что орали, кукарекали, прыгали, хлопали дверями — выходя и заходя, а сам Уильям, блудный и непутевый сынок, то и дело подливал масла в огонь. То дружков своих разгонит, то набросится невесть с чего на своего кузена, святого человека, священника, пастыря меж тем! То вот — коленце, грозившее стать последним в череде его непутевой жизни, — вызвать на дуэль боевого офицера, милорда Грэвилла! И из-за чего — из-за сущей безделицы, пучка первоцветов, поднесенных жене. Как будто в первый раз Энн распушивала хвост перед милордом Фальком! Мэри не одобряла, Джон же смотрел сквозь пальцы, особенно после того, в чем признался ему Уилл в Лондоне.

Пучок травы, поднесенный чужим мужчиной супруге, — это было самое меньшее, что заслуживал его непутевый сын.

И все бы ничего — но дуэль!

Всем было ясно — можно уже было начинать лить слезы. Милорд Фальк прихлопнет Уильяма одной левой и даже с места не сойдет. И как бы ни относился Джон к сыну, его пристрастиям и занятиям, а все ж подобный исход был худшим, что можно было себе вообразить. Нет, пожалуй, так же скверно было бы, если б Уилл случайно прихлопнул милорда Фалька, но Джон был человеком практичным и в сказки не верил, не то, что его сынок.

И потому с двойной радостью собирался нынче в «Лебедь», где условился встретиться с его преподобием Саутвеллом: и от того, что это была высокая честь — послужить миссии святого отца, и от того, что Саутвелл как родственник и как священник, к чьему слову прислушивались, мог посоветовать что-то в этой скверной истории. К тому ж, он обмолвился, что знает милорда Фалька по каким-то своим делам. И Джон искренне надеялся, что все это вкупе поможет избежать смертоубийства, так ужасающе близко замаячившего на семейном горизонте.

Однако, воистину — человек предполагает, а Господь — располагает. Едва переступив порог таверны, Джон понял, что отец Саутвелл сам нуждался нынче в помощи.

***  
Кит вздохнул еще раз, цепенея от досады. Нужно было встретиться в другом месте — как обычно, на задворках, в поле, в, мать его, лесу. Ночью, петляя по грязи, не оставляя следов, разговаривая шепотом. Как всегда, когда вокруг не сжимается крепкий кулак города. Как было удобно — тут.

Но нет, даже отец Саутвелл предпочел потащить Лондон за собой — не говоря уже о красноречивой тоске Кита Марло.

— Благодарю вас, друзья, — уклончиво ответил Робин, уклоняясь от нескольких рук и одной кружки. — Я бы с радостью присоединился, но совесть не позволяет мне пить за вражду.

Кит поднялся из-за стола, но было поздно — щедрые путники загудели от обиды, как шмели посреди летнего луга.

— Каждый, кто уважает Макдональдов, должен пить за то, чтобы Кэмпбеллов поскорее пожрала чума! — гаркнул один, топорща светлую бороду и оглядываясь на согласно кивающих дружков. — Чтобы бродячие собаки выжрали их потроха, всем до единого!

— Или ты думаешь, — подхватил второй. — Что мы по своей воле шляемся здесь без кола без двора, и ждем переправы через этот ваш вонючий Эйвон?

— Во всем виноваты Кэмпбеллы и их прихвостни!

— Господа! — проговорил Кит как можно более любезно, выходя на свет и нацепив самую очаровательную из своих улыбок как раз для подобных случаев. — Господа, мой друг неважно себя чувствует, и всего-то. Недавно его жена так отделала его за гульбу по девкам, что он слегка повредился рассудком — и теперь боится выпивки и ссор… Его стоит пожалеть, не правда ли?

Едва его лицо попало в круг света, выпивохи замолчали, уставившись на него во все глаза. Щурясь, бородатый по-гусиному вытянул шею, и обманчиво ласково спросил:

— А не встречал ли я тебя когда раньше, молодчик? Уж больно рожа твоя мне знакома…

Как ни в чем не бывало, Кит встал между ним и Робином, и пожал плечами:

— Быть может, вот только если ты любишь Лондон, театры и бордели так же сильно, как и я.

***  
В таверне было дымно и темно, и Джон, остановившись на пороге, заморгал, закрутил головой, привыкая, и тут же — пожалел, что из всего оружия захватил только окованную железом палицу, а нужно было бы — мушкет.

Времена нынче такие — добрым людям и пива не выпить без того, чтобы не нарваться на неприятности.

На лягушек, по непонятной причине околачивающихся рядом с отцом Саутвеллом. И на тех, кто — по еще более непонятной причине — нападает на означенных лягушек.

Впрочем, до причин тут и доискиваться не стоило: Джон и сам бы с радостью подправил лондонскому писаке его гладко выбритое личико, просто так, душевного равновесия для.

Но между заезжим молодчиком и лягушкой, будто меж Сциллой и Харибдой, стоял отец Саутвелл — и уж ему-то в намечающуюся драку влезать было бы и вовсе не к лицу.

— Еще бы тебе не любить бордели, — процедил рыжий детина, хватая лондонского лягушонка за грудки, — если твоя мать, отродье, и твои сестры — все как одна подставляют там дружно все дырки. Иначе бы откуда такие ублюдки, как ты?! Да ты и сам подмахиваешь королеве, ишь, за наши награбленные денежки он по тавернам шастает. Кэмпбелл! — завершил свою речь детина, как сплюнул. Джон отдал должное лягушке: тот думать долго не стал, ударил сразу. Приятели рыжего, такие же красномордые, как и он сам, повскакивали с мест, перекидывая лавки, устремились к своему товарищу.

И во всей этой кутерьме стоял, широко раскинув руки, отец Саутвелл, чья шляпа съехала почти на затылок, и увещевал, да кто ж послушает святого человека в такой заварухе:

— Джентльмены, уверяю вас, это ужасная ошибка. Мой друг вовсе не…

— Бей Кэмпбеллов и их прихвостней! — раздалось дружное, и Джон понял, что пора вмешиваться.

***  
Встреча с самого начала пошла не так, как было спланировано.

Роберт не мог бы сказать, что переживать такое — когда, не успев обменяться ни словом, ни благословением с теми, кто тебе доверился, видишь, как льется их кровь, — ему доводилось впервые. Но каждый раз, отправляясь на тайные встречи, сплетая свою паутину связей, рискуя головой — своей и чужой, он молился о том, чтобы предыдущий раз был последним.

И Господь испытывал его — или смеялся над ним.

Кит Марло, вынырнувший из прошлого, из тени, из их общих воспоминаний, увязанный какими-то странными греховными нитями с кузеном Уиллом, дерганый, беспокойный, получил в лицо сразу же после того, как ударил сам. Он всегда действовал именно так — грешил безрассудно и на опережение, но Роберт знал, что в глубине души он — хороший человек.

Марло мог бы стать праведником, и потому предпочел бросить вызов той святости, что теплилась в нем.

Потянув разбитым носом, Кит слизнул с верхней губы темную кровь, и, схватив табуретку, изо всех сил ударил ею того, кто только что угостил его кулаком.

— Бей Кэмпбеллов! — заревел шотландский выпивоха, и, как в дурном сне, потащил из-за пояса нож.

И Роберт, мысленно осенив себя крестом, взялся за рукоять своего.

***  
Через два удара сердца и три удара по лицам, носам, челюстям и спинам, у Кита заныли костяшки правой руки. Пришлось пустить в ход вторую табуретку, и тут же, перемахнув через лавку, увернуться от блеснувшего в свете свечи ножа.

Если кто и хотел выпустить ему кишки, ему стоило быть ловчее — и пить поменьше.

Соображать, почему рыжие ражие гуляки решили порешить его, Кит не стал — достаточно было того, что ножей у них оказалось гораздо больше двух. Развернувшись, он пустил кровь одному — чужой рукав набух кровью. Робин, хотя никто не ждал от него ни прыти, ни удали, пригвоздил чью-то ладонь к столешнице.

Крики, ругань и самое страшное слово — Кэмпбеллы! — утопили в своих пучинах протестующие вопли трактирщика, который тут же забрался под не опрокинутый еще стол — от греха подальше.

— Робин! Уходи сейчас же! — гаркнул Кит, колотя упрямой косматой башкой бородача о стену, и тут же свалился с ног, ослепнув от тяжелого удара в висок.

***  
Лягушонок дрался, как сам Джон в лучшие годы, — и этого, невзирая ни на что, у него было не отнять. 

Джон даже невольно улыбнулся, глядя на то, как этот свиду хлипкий лондонский писака расправляется по очереди с рыжими приблудами — да куда ему одному, хоть даже и с такой помощью, как преподобный Саутвелл.

Тем более — с такой помощью.

После первого же выпада, отец Саутвелл замер, озираясь по сторонам.

Замелькали, замельтешили кулаки, ножи да рыжие бороды, и Джон хотел было всмотреться как следует: не хотелось огреть друга вместо врага, особливо — святого отца, то-то вышел бы конфуз. А потом он увидел, как отступает к стене лягушонок — а на него наступают сразу трое, а еще один бросается с ножом прямо отца Саутвелла, а тот стоит и хлопает глазами — неужели и сейчас попытается увещевать?!

И размышлять стало недосуг. Джон перехватил палицу покрепче и с размаху огрел ею рыжебородого бродягу, и тот упал — вытянулся в аккурат рядом с окровавленным лягушонком.

— Наших бьют! — заорал Джон во всю глотку, отбиваясь от набросившихся на него сразу двоих шотландцев. — За Англию! Вперед!

***  
Дик проснулся от шума, а шум — и нешуточный — доносился снизу, из таверны. Кита в комнате не было — наверняка он успел уйти по делам: каша с прибытием в Стратфорд подручных Топклиффа заварилась нешуточная.

Дик вдруг похолодел от неожиданной догадки: а может, это Кит как раз и сражается с ними, пока Дик спит сном младенца? Может, Киту нужна помощь, может, его и вовсе убивают — а ведь кто придет помогать тому, кого и в городе никто не знает?!

Пока Дик торопливо, неловко одевался, трясущимися руками справляясь с застежками и шнуровкой, шум все усиливался, а когда выскочил на лестницу — замер, от ужаса и удивления: орудуя тяжелой палицей, в таверне отбивался от каких-то незнакомцев отец Уилла.

— Вперед! — закричал не своим голосом старый Джон, и Дик бросился на помощь.

***  
— Почему они набросились на тебя, Кит?.. — спросил Дик, должно быть, раз в четвертый.

Отпив еще немного эля, Кит пожал плечами. Тянуть сквозь зубы холодный напиток было приятно, и он надрался бы только затем, чтобы скула перестала ныть во время разговора.

— Если верить им, то у меня чертовски кэмпбелловская харя, что бы это ни значило, — усмехнулся он, и к очередному глотку примешался привкус крови из разбитой губы. — Впрочем, всегда можно догнать этих ребят, и расспросить их получше с помощью кулаков и всего, что попадется под руку…

Дик, старый Шекспир и трактирщик, представившийся уже несколько раз, но чье имя Кит все равно пропустил мимо ушей, восторженно загоготали, и, не ослабляя воинственный раж, застучали кружками по столу.

— За то, что вы выставили этих сучьих детей, я предоставляю вам выпивку до конца вашего пребывания в Стратфорде! — воскликнул хозяин «Лебедя», и осекся, обернувшись на Джона: — А тебе до конца недели.

Новая волна хохота и ругани поднялась над столешницей, а Дик внезапно сменил тему, уже пару часов крутившуюся вокруг гостей с гор, отправившихся обратно к скалистым вершинам:

— Может, уже поспел ягненок? Ужасно хочется есть…

Трактирщик покачал головой, подливая гостям:

— Бесплатную еду я вам не обещал, но этот ягненок — тоже за мой счет, из уважения к достопочтенному Джону…

Когда был поднят тост, что уже произносился, но был благополучно забыт и потерян, оказалось, что пропал Саутвелл. Когда он это сделал, не заметил почти никто — а Кит, услышав короткий скрип двери, удовлетворенно выдохнул, и решил напиться до полного беспамятства.

***  
Это была уже далеко не первая кружка, и все вокруг стало как будто в мареве. Но не в том, красноватом, когда он нападал на рыжебородых оборванцев, вздумавших орудовать в английском городе, словно у себя в пещере, а в том блаженном, золотистом и теплом, которого Джон не испытывал уже давно. 

По правде, так, чтобы напиться, а потом отпраздновать с побратимами победу, — такого не было у него с юности.

Почитай, как Уильям родился, так все и обрубило. И то, негоже отцу семейства, который к тому же хотел, чтоб имя Шекспиров произносили по всей округе с почтением, драться, как мальчишка в кругу таких же мальчишек.

Джон обвел взглядом своих собутыльников и вздохнул. До чего же превратна судьба! Почему тот, над кем он измывался, называя лягушкой, отказывая в крове, кого считал недостойным, чтобы разделить с ним кусок хлеба, отделал, как котлету, вздумавшего подкрасться к Джону со спины шотландца? Почему сынок Бербеджей, не задумываясь, ввязался в драку, хотя Джон не раз слышал от Джейме сетования на то, что малый — не Бербеджей, трусоват, женоподобен? Эти двое мальцов были настоящими мужчинами, а его собственный сын… Кровь от крови, плоть от плоти…

— Сынки! — сказал Джон прочувствованно, — выпейте со мной за торжество нашего правого дела, сынки!

Кит Марло — а теперь, когда они стояли плечом к плечу за правое дело и проливали за него кровь, и делили вино, не было никакого смысла делать вид, что Джон не знает, как зовут лондонского писаку, — закашлялся.

Джон ударил его по спине, видя, как изумленно округляются глаза младшего Бербеджа.

— Не имею чести знать твоего отца, но он воспитал достойного сына, — гнул свое Джон. — И твой, — добавил, кивнул побледневшему от выпитого Бербеджу, — тоже. Выпьете со мной за матерь Католическую Церковь?

Уилл, трактирщик, подоспевший с новыми кружками, едва не выронил их:

— Джон, — вымолвил пораженно.

Но Джон только отмахнулся.

— Разве я не вижу? Вы встречались здесь с преподобным — а, значит, люди достойнейшие. Не то, что некоторые… 

***  
Старший Шекспир не мог не заговорить о Католической церкви — казалось, все его пути вели в Рим, куда бы он ни отправился, о кого ни пытался почесать кулаки и дубинку. Кит улыбался, медленно разглядывая всех, кто сидел за одним с ним столом — по очереди.

Кроме Дика, потому что выражение его лица и так было ему известно.

Дик, пока актер в нем был мертв и истекал кровью, перерождаясь, просто сжал пальцами его колено — под столом.

Кит улыбался, позволяя ему это, позволяя выпивке гасить боль в теле, а зрению подергиваться блаженным туманом. Он знал, что выпьет еще, и будет пить, пока туман не превратится в ртуть, а зрение не станет зеркалом. И тогда в нем отразится все — по новому, в перевернутом, заново искаженном виде.

Так, как захочет Меркурий.

— Только и знают, что по дуэлям…

Второй точкой, в которую сбегались все мысли Джона, был его сын — и это роднило старого сварливого хрыча с Китом куда сильнее, чем попытки увести Робина из-под носа у своры гончих. Кит со стуком поставил кружку на стол, и воззрился на Шекспира, как будто видел его впервые.

Последнее произнесенное слово повисло перед ним, между ними, как приговор.

— Дуэль? — переспросил Кит, понимая, насколько это бессмысленно. — Какая дуэль, с кем? Где?

Оттолкнув кружку и не дожидаясь ответа, он порывисто встал из-за стола.

***  
Джон смотрел на встревоженного, вскочившего пружинисто с места лягушонка (вот ведь, не отделаешься теперь от самим же данного прозвища!) и корил себя за болтливый язык на чем свет стоит.

Права Мэри, ох, как права! Ничем он не лучше своего старшего сына, а то и вовсе такой же.

Это ж надо — дожить до седин и быть таким дураком, чтоб выболтать семейную тайну! Ну, ничуть не лучше Уильяма, который с утра уже машет шпагой на заднем дворе, и как машет, — курам же на смех!

Лицо у Марло снова стало таким, как недавно в драке: губы сжались, а глаза, казалось, вот-вот заискрят.

Джон вздохнул. А, может, и к лучшему, что вино развязало язык. Может, хоть дружки уговорят Уилла от этого поистине самоубийственного шага. А, впрочем, что смерть, что жизнь с позором — все едино…

— Сынок, — сказал он, обращаясь к лягушонку, и накрывая его руку, которой тот опирался на стол — тоже ведь пьян вдрызг, хоть бы сам не полез драться! — Сынок, ты садись, не мельтеши. Дуэль завтра только, с утра, как забрезжит. А где — то уж твоему дружку Уиллу ведомо, мне он не рассказывал…

***  
Уилл уже, наверное, с дюжину раз брался за перо — и тут же его откладывал. Ему казалось — он должен что-то написать, объяснить, если не Киту, то хоть самому себе, почему он так поступил. Почему — завтрашнее утро может стать последним в его жизни. Ведь он ничуть не заблуждался, да и все, начиная с отца и заканчивая Энн, твердили ему одно и то же: милорд Грэвилл — боевой офицер, он шпагой владеет лучше, чем кое-кто бестолковый пером.

Да и пером этот кое-кто владеет не очень.

Один Эд смотрел восхищенно, но что с него взять, он — мальчишка, Уилл и сам был таким же когда-то. Давным-давно. А, может, таким и остался.

Ведь не зря же все — от Энн, украдкой вытирающей глаза, до матери твердили ему: он так и не вырос, а Лондон — что Лондон, только сделал хуже, вот и все.

Вот, и писал он когда-то лучше, солидней, всякие драмы на историческую тему. Не то, что нынешние сонеты на дешевых листках.

И вот теперь, сидя перед чистым листом бумаги, Уилл в который раз убеждался в их правоте.

Он хотел рассказать о многом — ведь может случиться так, что они с Китом больше никогда не увидятся. Хотел — но дальше двух слов, зачеркнутых, подчеркнутых, заляпанных мелкими пятнами чернил — дело не шло.

Уилл вздохнул и вывел в очередной раз:

— Дорогой Кит!

Зачеркнул.

— Любовь моя.

Зачеркнул.

— Мой Меркурий.

***  
Кит дернулся, ощутив прикосновение. Тут же — выбрался из-за стола, перемахнув через лавку и толкнув Дика. Его повело. Обернувшись на Джона, он мог бы догадаться, что лицо его пошло алыми пятнами, а взгляд стал — как у завсегдатая Вифлеемских яслей, а не стратфордских пивных.

— Он что, совсем ебанулся? — спросил он поверх голов, и, чувствуя, как хмель то ли выходит из него вместе с дыханием, как ртутное испарение, то ли укореняется в глубине костей — навсегда.

Дик смотрел на него, все смотрели на него — теперь. Брови Дика сложились в жалобную гримасу, как будто он собирался заплакать — таким Кит видел его множество раз.

Уилл, выметенный метелью, вычищенный из ран чужими прикосновениями, выжженный из мыслей другими разговорами — с другими и о другом, — предстал перед мысленным взором, собравшись из пепла, будто Феникс. Он был жив — еще. Он собирался умереть — без сомнения.

Ведь кто, как не Кит Марло, знал лучше всех, что, взяв в руки нож, Уилл Шекспир скорее наткнется на него сам, чем поразит другого.

Он слышал отчужденно, как хлопнула дверь — за ним.

Над Стратфордом светило невыносимо яркое, будто начищенное серебро, солнце, а в воздухе пахло дурманным весенним безумием и навозом. Серебро и смерть, сталь и глупость. Впервые за несколько дней Кит ощущал, что его сердце колотится так быстро, как только может — на пределе.

Ему казалось, что все, кто окружал их — его и Уилла, — вымерли и стали тенями в царстве Аида. Все они могли оборачиваться вволю, отсчитывая количество пройденных шагов.

Но снега уже не было, и следы было так легко запутать.

Задыхаясь, ругаясь сквозь зубы, он влетел во двор Шекспиров бегом, пинком отбросив ком грязи, оказавшийся под ногами. Рыская взглядом по двору, как гончая, натыкаясь на беленые стены, на камышовые крыши, на испуганный взгляд мышью прошмыгнувшей служанки, он не видел только одного.

Как будто солнце ослепило его.

Как будто Уилл уже ушел.

***  
— … я не знаю, что будет дальше, как и не знаю, какая судьба мне уготована. Возможно, я останусь жив, и тогда ты не получишь мое письмо. Стоит ли об этом жалеть?.. Это мне тоже неизвестно. Я знаю лишь одно: моя любовь к тебе неизменна, где бы я ни был, чтобы я ни делал. Я все время думаю о тебе…

Перо то и дело замирало у Уилла в руках, словно он был школяром, впервые взявшим в руки письменные принадлежности, а не поэтом, драмоделом, оставившим после себя в Лондоне сотни, а то и тысячи строк. От того письмо, написанное столь тщательно, казалось неопрятным, и вот, новая капля чернил сорвалась с кончика пера, пальцы вновь дрогнули, и по рыхлой бумаге сразу же расползлось новое чернильное пятно.

Следовало начать все сначала. Но — стоило ли?

Уилл скомкал бумагу, и выбросил ее на пол — туда, где уже лежали с десяток таких же скомканных листков. Поднял глаза к окну — и замер, почувствовав вдруг, что ему не хватает воздуха.

Во двор вошел, почти вбежал тот, кого он больше всего ждал и кого меньше всего надеялся увидеть.

— Кит…

Губы не слушались, голос сел, а мысли — сотни самых разных мыслей закружились в мозгу, мешая зрению — словно в Стратфорд снова пришла недавняя, неуместная, весенняя снежная буря.

Уилл отшвырнул перо, с грохотом отодвинул стул.

— Кит! — крикнул сипло, понимая, что Кит его сейчас не услышит, и заранее отчаиваясь, что Кит уйдет раньше, чем они увидятся.

С грохотом сбежал по лестнице, споткнувшись на предпоследней ступеньке и только чудом не упав.

— Кит!

Шарахнулась в сторону служанка, оказавшаяся на его пути, выронила что-то из рук, но Уилл ее едва заметил, бормотнув извинения, бегом кинулся к двери, и эти несколько шагов показались ему почти непреодолимым, почти смертельным расстоянием.

— Кит!

Он распахнул дверь настежь, жмурясь от хлынувшего в лицо солнца.

— Кит!

Кит стоял и смотрел прямо на него.

***  
Сперва он услышал Орфея — нет, не музыку, а сиплый, отчаянный вопль, — а после увидел его.

Вид Уилла, выскочившего из дома — растрепанного, в незаправленной сорочке, — поразил, будто удар в лицо. Кит так и замер, глядя на него жадно, ненасытно — и не стал двигаться с места. Ему казалось, что они не виделись вечность, две вечности, пять вечностей.

Будто встретили друг друга впервые.

Запах весны кружил голову, и был — звонким и мокрым. Грязь под ногами тоже была мокрой, и, быть может, именно она не позволяла сделать шаг — ни вперед, ни назад.

Оборачиваться было нельзя — только смотреть вперед.

— Здравствуй, Орфей, — только и сказал Кит и улыбнулся — широко, страшно, испуганно, радостно. Так, как не улыбался даже своему Дьяволу — потому что Дьявол не может умереть, он умеет лишь убивать.

А Орфей — может и должен.

И единственным желанием, которое пронзило все существо Кита, все его тело от макушки до кончиков пальцев, было — тронуть его горло и проверить, цело ли оно.

***  
Кит смотрел на него — и улыбался.

Так, как не улыбался больше никому в мире — и Уилл никогда и ни с чем не мог больше спутать эту улыбку Кита, потому что она предназначалась только ему, Уиллу, она была только для него и была дороже самой жизни.

Уилл зажмурился — опасаясь, что Кит может быть всего лишь его видением, наваждением воспаленного в разлуке рассудка, а когда открыл глаза — Кит стоял на прежнем месте — и все так же улыбался.

Весенний сквозняк поднимал волосы на его макушке, разбрасывал золотистые пряди причудливым ореолом вокруг головы, заползал Уиллу под выпущенную рубашку. А Уилл все смотрел и смотрел на Кита — и не мог насмотреться. Подкосились ноги, закружилась голова, он схватился за косяк, а потом сделал широкий шаг — навстречу, за порог, на ходу раскрывая руки для объятия, не заботясь, начисто позабыв о том, что их могут увидеть.

— Кит… — выдохнул он, позабыв вдохнуть, чувствуя, как вздрогнули плечи у Кита, будто объятие его Уилла его обожгло. — Кит, боже мой, ты пришел… А я… Прости меня, Кит…

Он улыбался, чувствуя, что на глазах выступают слезы, и ни совладать с ними, ни перестать улыбаться.

***  
— И ты меня прости, Уилл, — вырвалось прежде, чем Кит успел набрать воздуха в легкие, глотнув ветра и немеркнущего, абсолютного счастья, куда более ценного и редкого, чем гребаный философский камень. — Пожалуйста. Я делал то, что причиняло тебе боль, и я признаю, что ты не заслужил и малой толики…

Он замолчал, замирая в объятиях Уилла, и ощущая, как его тело превращается в серебро. Содомит, безбожник и просто говнюк Кит Марло просил прощения так редко, что произносить это казалось еще страшнее, чем призывать собственную смерть, сидя по горло в вязких нечистотах.

А потом он коснулся щеки Уилла — колючей и небритой, — и ладонью ощутил его слезы.

— Эй, ты чего? Ты что вздумал натворить, идиот? Зачем ты дуришь, ты ведь знаешь, где я, и ты мог сказать мне лишь одно слово, слышишь, одно единственное слово, когда я поцеловал тебя — и мы бы больше не расставались…

Но что были слова, когда они оба изливали их так же легко, как семя?

Загребая в ладони волосы Уилла, Кит просто развернул его лицом к себе, и поцеловал — так, что задохнулся первым, жмурясь от солнца.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
